Un Romance Aristocratico muy diferente
by Estelanna Earwen
Summary: Como era posible, que el muy arrogante y atractivo marquez fuera su prometido? No podia creer que su padre y tia se lo ocultaran, ya estaba muy ocupada tratando de descubrir quien habia asesinado a su padre como para lidiara con eso! ET CAP7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajespara esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla.

Capitulo Primero

_Inglaterra 1815_

**  
**_Santo cielo_!—masculló Tomoyo Daidouji, de dieciocho años, con voz apenas audible.  
Con la mano se apartó unos recalcitrantes mechones de pelo color ébano de la cara y se dejó caer con gesto cansino en el sofá de estilo griego que había en el pasillo, en el exterior del salón de la planta baja de la Mansión Starlight. Después de entrelazar las manos en el regazo alzó los ojos amatistas de la alfombra azul y oro y contempló la puerta cerrada delsalón, Ira y dolor lucharon en su interior al pensar en lo que el vicario Dingle y su cohorte de seis ayudantes le hacían al cuerpo de su difunto padre mientras recitaban oraciones para expulsar al diablo de su alma.  
Esto no es necesario —se quejó, volviéndose a su acompañante—. Enterrar a mi padre en la oscuridad en un cruce de caminos desafía toda lógica racional.  
Aidan Briggs, un joven barón de veinticinco años, la miró.  
El vicario Dingle solo cumple con uno de sus deberes —explicó, sentándose a su lado—. La ley exige un entierro nocturno para los suicidas.  
-Mi padre _no_se suicidó —insistió Tomoyo con furia en los ojos—. Esa ley es tan estúpida como el vicario Dingle.  
-La ley es la ley —replicó Aidan, pero suavizó sus palabras tomándole la mano en un intento obvio de brindarle solaz.  
-La ley es una porquería —espetó ella, apartando la mano. Le lanzó unamirada llena de acusación y añadió—. Si de verdad te importara nuestra amistad no permitirías que el vicario insultara de esta manera a mi padre.

Al parecer, su decisión de rechazar tu petición de matrimonio fue correcta. Jamás desearía casarme con un hombre que no me fuera leal.  
—Tomoyo, no puedo impedir que el vicario obedezca la ley —explicó el Barón con voz cansada—. Además, tu padre habría aceptado mi petición si tú le hubieras dicho que me amabas en vez de indicarle que te inspiraba afecto.  
—El amor no tiene nada que ver con propuestas de matrimonio o dotes —afirmó Tomoyo. Con mano muy temblorosa se alisó la falda del vestido de luto y agregó— o declaraciones sin sentido de los sentimientos personales.  
—Te amo, pero ni siquiera yo puedo modificar la ley para que a ti te plazca —repuso Aidan con tono frustrado.  
Sin prestar atención a su declaración de amor, Tomoyo volvió a contemplar la puerta cerrada aunque intentó mantener la mente en blanco. Costaba soportar el prematuro fallecimiento de su padre, y debía mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su hermana y su tía. Trató de retener el control de sus caóticas emociones y se concentró en los diversos retratos que se alineaban en la pared del pasillo.  
—Como conde, mi padre disfrutaba de las amistades de grandes nobles del reino —manifestó con la vista clavada en el retrato del príncipe Adolfo, séptimo hijo del rey Jorge III—. El vicario Dingle lamentará el día en que insultó a la familia Daidouji con actos tan bárbaros.  
—Ninguno de esos ilustres nobles ha venido a Starlight para liderar la causa de tu padre -—le recordó el Barón.  
Sorprendida por su rudeza Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, pero inesperadamente la puerta del salón se abrió y capturó su atención. El vicario Dingle estaba allí; detrás de él seis feligreses se aprestaban a actuar como portadores del féretro.  
—Ya estamos listos —anunció el vicario.  
Tomoyo lo miró largo rato e intentó encontrar una pequeña muestra de simpatía en su expresión solemne. No vio ninguna. Al final asintió y se volvió para bajar las escaleras hacia el recibidor, donde su hermana menor y su tía aguardaban. El Barón la siguió.  
—El vicario está listo —les dijo, recogiendo su capa negra.  
Sakura Daidouji, de diecisiete años, prorrumpió en sollozos. La tía Mei rodeó los hombros de su sobrina pequeña y la acercó hacia sí en un esfuerzo por consolarla.  
Tomoyo apartó los ojos de su hermana para no ponerse a llorar también. Contempló al vicario descender por la escalera, seguido de los seis feligreses que portaban el féretro de su padre.

Por favor, no le hagáis daño -—rogó con voz pesarosa. ¿Hacerle daño? —repitió el vicario con tono indignado—. Por su suicidio, el alma del conde de Starlight se enfrenta a la maldición eterna. Que la destrucción os alcance a vos —maldijo Tomoyo al clérigo. Tomoyo está agobiada por el dolor —intervino Aidan, interponiéndose entre el vicario y ella—. No sabe lo que dice.  
Entiendo su dolor —asintió el otro—, pero se le nota la casta.  
Tomoyo retrocedió un paso como si la hubieran abofeteado. ¿Es que su hermana y ella jamás podrían escapar al hecho de ser descendientes ilegales..., de quién? No lo sabía.  
Tomoyo es una dama bien educada que no merece vuestros insultos oyó que decía su tía Mei—. Disculpaos en el acto, vicario Dingle.  
Lady Burke, por si lo olvidáis, yo estaba aquí cuando... Mi padre nos adoptó legalmente a Tomoyo y a mí —interrumpió Sakura Daidouji con inusual confianza—. Y ahora continuad con el funeral. Tomoyo se volvió a su hermana menor y le sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre el día anterior.  
-¿Vamos a enterrar a mi padre esta noche? —le preguntó al clérigo. ¿O permaneceremos aquí debatiendo sobre las posibilidades de quiénes pudieron ser nuestros padres naturales?  
—Un gran dolor gobierna vuestra lengua —desaprobó el vicario Dingle para acto seguido salir de la mansión. Los seis portadores alzaron de nuevo el ataúd y lo siguieron.  
—Me sorprende tu grosería hacia un hombre del clero —susurró el Barón—. Y tú, Sakura Jamás habría...  
— Oh Aidan, calla —cortó. Había ocasiones en que su vecino y amigo de toda la vida la irritaba más que un dolor de muelas. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa y fue tras los portadores. Detrás de ella caminaron Sakura, la tía Mei y Aidan Briggs.  
Tomoyo salió a una noche inusualmente cálida de mediados de diciembre y respiró hondo. Reinaba el silencio, como si la propia naturaleza lamentara la pérdida de su padre. No había luna. El cielo era un negro manto de terciopelo moteado de estrellas diminutas.  
En silencio, los portadores depositaron el féretro del difunto Conde en un carromato tirado por un solo caballo. Cada uno sostenía una lámpara para iluminar el camino.  
La procesión fúnebre bajó por el sendero privado que conducía al camino público y luego giró a la derecha. El cruce más próximo se hallaba a una media milla, donde el camino se bifurcaba: una parte conducía al pueblo de Starlight y la otra a las vecinas tierras de Briggs.

El pequeño séquito acababa de alcanzar el tradicional camposanto para los suicidas cuando el inconfundible sonido de caballos al galope atrajo su atención. Todos giraron la vista en dirección al camino del poblado para vislumbrar a cuatro jinetes que se dirigían hacía ellos. Al llegar hasta el grupo fúnebre frenaron sus monturas con brusquedad.  
— ¿Quiénes sois? —inquirió Aidan Briggs—. Anunciad vuestro propósito.  
—Somos amigos del difunto conde de Starlight —respondió uno de los extraños al desmontar,  
Tomoyo contempló al hombre alto de pelo oscuro que parecía tener menos de treinta años. Nunca antes lo había visto, aunque su hermana y ella no iban a Londres desde pequeñas. Esperaba que esos hombres fueran los ilustres nobles del reino que defenderían la causa de su padre.  
—Charles, gracias a Dios que estás aquí —gritó de pronto la tía Mei—. El vicario Dingle le va a ofrecer al pobre Harold un entierro de suicida.  
Para sorpresa de todos, se adelantó un caballero mayor. Primero se llevó la mano de la tía a los labios y luego apoyó un brazo consolador en tomo a sus hombros. Se volvió a los otros y se presentó.  
—Soy Charles Hiragizawa, duque de Clow. Este es mi sobrino, Eriol Hiragizawa, marqués de Leed, y los otros son criados de mi sobrino.  
Tomoyo observó a cada recién llegado. El duque de Clow parecía un caballero amable, pero su sobrino irradiaba un aura de gran peligro. Los criados del Marqués eran dos de los hombres más grandes que jamás había visto.  
—Aunque las circunstancias son tristes —se excusó Tomoyo, adelantándose para saludar al Duque—, me complace conoceros, Excelencia. ¿Cómo os enterasteis de la muerte de mi padre?  
—Hace varios días recibí un mensaje de tu padre en el que me pedía que viniera a Abingdon —explicó el Duque—. Y anoche recibí el mensaje de Mei en el que me informaba de su muerte. Salimos de Londres esta mañana y cabalgamos lo más velozmente que pudimos. ¿Qué hija eres tú?  
—Tomoyo, la mayor —repuso con sonrisa lánguida—. Esta es mi hermana, Sakura.  
— ¿Podemos proseguir con el entierro? —Sondeó el vicario Dingle con voz irritada——. La ley requiere que enterremos a los suicidas entre las nueve de la noche y la medianoche. A este paso...  
—Mi padre _no_se suicidó —interrumpió Tomoyo girando hacia el vicario, le lanzó una mirada asesina pero se contuvo para no hablar. Nadie la convencería _jamás_ de que su maravilloso padre se había quitado la vida, y tenía toda la intención de demostrarlo. Haría que todos se comieran sus palabras, en especial el clérigo.  
Bajad el ataúd —ordenó el clérigo a los portadores.  
_¿Y_las oraciones? —gritó Tomoyo.  
La plegaria por los suicidas está prohibida —respondió el otro.  
Que oslleve una plaga —maldijo por segunda vez aquella noche.  
Todo el mundo la contempló asombrado. Oyó el jadeo de su tía, y unode los recién llegados soltó una risita.  
Tomoyo, cómo te atreves a hablarle con esa falta de respeto al vicario — exclamó Aidan apoyando una mano en su hombro—--. Discúlpate de inmediato.  
Sin prestarle atención se quitó la mano de encima con un gesto y le preguntóal clérigo.  
¿Dónde está el toque de difuntos que encargué y pagué?  
Está prohibido hacer sonar la campana por los suicidas —informó el vicario.  
Mi padre oirá el tañido de difuntos aunque yo misma deba haberla sonar —insistió. Dio media vuelta con brusquedad y chocó con el Marqués, que la sujetó por los brazos para evitar que cayera. Al alzar la vista sorprendida para mirarlo, tuvo el súbito deseo de poder verle los ojos en la oscuridad. -  
Señorita Daidouji, os escoltaré al poblado por si alguien intenta frenaros.  
Tomoyo asintió y le sonrió agradecida.  
Detenedlos —oyó que ordenaba el vicario a los portadores.  
Con un movimiento de la mano, el Marqués les indicó a sus gigantescos criados que bloquearan el paso. El clérigo y sus portadores se quedaronquietos donde estaban mientras él la alzaba a uno de los caballos.  
El marqués de Leed recogió una de las lámparas y montó en su propio corcel.  
Tío, escolta a las otras damas a la Mansión Starlight —determino - La señorita Daidouji y yo nos reuniremos allí con vosotros luego.  
Muy bien —repuso el Duque.  
Tomoyo, piensa en lo que estás haciendo —declaró el Barón.  
Aidan piensa en lo que tú _no _estás haciendo —replicó ella.  
Giró el caballo y emprendió la marcha por el camino del pueblo. A su lado galopó el Marqués. Marcharon en silencio y al llegar a Starlight se detuvieron ante la iglesia.  
Con la lámpara en una mano él abrió la iglesia. Tomoyo entró y oyó puerta al cerrarse a su espalda.

—Por aquí, mi lord —señaló.  
Giró a la derecha y atravesé la nave para subir por la estrecha escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la cima, donde se situaba el campanario. Aferro la cuerda de la campana y tiró de ella nueve veces, el modo habitual de señalar el fallecimiento de un hombre. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas hizo un amago de tomar otra vez la cuerda.  
— ¿Cuántos años tenía el Conde? —preguntó el Marqués tocándole el brazo.  
—Cuarenta y uno.  
—Sostened esto —pidió, pasándole la lámpara.  
Con ambas manos, el marqués de Leed hizo repicar la campana cuarenta y unas veces, una por cada año de su vida, según la costumbre. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y rezó por el alma de su padre.  
Finalizada la tarea, le quitó la lámpara y emprendió el camino por la estrecha escalera. En el exterior dejó la luz en el suelo y la ayudó a montar.  
Mientras lo observaba recoger la lámpara y subir a su caballo, Tomoyo pensó que su padre al parecer tenía grandes amigos dispuestos a defender su causa. ¿Cómo podría darle alguna vez las gracias a ese hombre por lo que había hecho por ella esa noche? Lo que le había brindado jamás podría ser pagado.  
Giraron los caballos al mismo tiempo y regresaron por el camino del pueblo hacia la Mansión Starlight. Sin decirse una palabra pararon al llegar al cruce. Los dos fornidos criados aún mantenían a raya al vicario y a los portadores.  
—Dejad que se marchen —indicó el Marqués a sus hombres, que al instante se apartaron.  
—Os perdono —dijo el clérigo con la vista clavada en Tomoyo—. Dentro de unos días lamentaréis vuestrosactos de esta noche.  
—No, vicario Dingle, vos lamentaréis vuestros actos —replicó ella—. Vuestra iglesia jamás volverá a recibir ni un penique de la familia Daidouji.  
El vicario sacudió la cabeza con pesar como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía.  
—Debido al suicidio de vuestro padre, los terrenos de los Daidouji quedan confiscados por la Corona. —Con esas palabras de despedida el clérigo y sus seis ayudantes se adentraron en el camino que conducía al pueblo.  
— ¿Es eso verdad, mi lord? —preguntó Tomoyo empezando a sentir pánico. ¿Cómo podrían Sakura y ella vivir si habían perdido todo? ¿Cómo podría demostrar que la muerte de su padre había sido un accidente?  
—Por favor, llamadme Eriol —pidió el Marqués.  
—Entonces vos llamadme Tomoyo.

—Muy bien, Tomoyo.  
—No habéis respondido a mi pregunta.  
—-Según la ley, las posesiones de un suicida pasan a la Corona, aunque es posible que podamos soslayar eso —repuso el Marqués—. Mí tío tiene amigos en la corte que ostentan el poder de certificar que la muerte de vuestro padre fue accidental.  
—La muerte de mi padre no fue un suicidio —insistió ella—. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarlo?  
— ¿Creéis que a vuestro padre lo asesinaron? —sonsacó él tras un tato de silencio reflexivo.  
—Carecía de enemigos.  
—Todo hombre tiene enemigos —apuntó Eriol con tono sombrío—, Descubriremos quiénes son los de vuestro padre —luego se dirigió a sus hombres—. Sagi, Abdul, quedaos aquí de guardia hasta el amanecer.  
— ¿Por qué deben guardar la tumba de mi padre? —preguntó ella sorprendida por la orden.  
Fue el turno del Marqués de mostrarse asombrado.  
-—Tomoyo, ¿no habéis oído hablar nunca de los Resurreccionistas?  
¿Es que pensáis que alguien podría robar el cuerpo de mi padre? - Quiso saber, aturdida—. Era un conde.  
—La mayoría de los Resurreccionistas prefiere trabajar cerca de Londres, donde hay más donantes —respondió—. Si mis hombres permanecen de guardia una semana nos cercioraremos de que nadie perturbe la tumba de vuestro padre.  
-—Os enviaré a mis criados con mantas, alimentos y una lámpara — les dijo Tomoyo a los dos hombres. Ambos asintieron en reconocimiento a su ofrecimiento, pero no hablaron ni una palabra—. Qué nombres tan extraños tienen vuestros criados —comenté mientras se dirigían hacia la Mansión Starlight—. ¿Son extranjeros?  
El Marqués hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
Tomoyo lo miró de reojo, aunque en la oscuridad no pudo distinguir su rostro con claridad a pesar de la lámpara.  
-¿De dónde vienen?  
-De Oriente —repuso con sencillez.  
Comprendo.  
No, princesa, no lo comprendéis —se volvió para observarla—, pero pronto lo entenderéis.  
Ella guardó silencio. No tenía ni idea a qué se refería y no sabía si deseaba saberlo.

Ambos pasaron por la cancela abierta y marcharon a un ritmo más relajado hacia la mansión. En la distancia unas velas de cera de abeja y unas lámparas de parafina brillaban como luciérnagas a través de las ventanas de la casa.  
Tomoyo detuvo el caballo en el paseo circular que había ante la mansión y desmonté sin aguardar ayuda. Dos mozos de cuadra aparecieron para ocuparse de los animales.  
Justo al llegar a la puerta de entrada esta se abrió. El mayordomo de los Daidouji se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.  
-—Los demás os esperan en el salón. —Alargó los brazos para quitarle la capa a Tomoyo.  
—No te preocupes por mí, Forbes —le tranquilizó—. Envía a un criado con comida, mantas y lámparas al cruce. Luego prepara el comedor para nuestros invitados.  
El mayordomo pareció sorprendido.  
— ¿Queréis enviar a un criado al cruce con...?  
—El marqués de Leed fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejar a sus hombres guardando la tumba de papá —explicó ella.  
—Muy bien, mi lady —replicó Forbes, iba a darse la vuelta para cumplir la orden de su señora, pero se detuvo y añadió—. Lady Tomoyo, oí las campanadas. Mis cumplidos por un trabajo bien hecho.  
—Gracias.  
Nunca me gustó el vicario Dingle —farfulló al marcharse—. Los santurrones son vástagos del diablo.  
Los sentimientos del mayordomo coincidían con los de ella. Tomoyo rió, un sonido dulce y melodioso, tan ajeno a su conducta de esa noche. Se echó atrás la capucha y se volvió para saludar adecuadamente al hombre que le había ahorrado a su padre una última indignidad.  
Asombrada por su oscuro atractivo se quedó mirándolo con fijeza. Albergó la absurda idea de que contemplarlo a la luz de una lámpara no le hacía justicia.  
Casi superando en unas pulgadas los seis pies, Eriol Hiragizawa le sacaba por lo menos tres palmos, por lo que tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle el rostro. Una fina y casi imperceptible cicatriz en la comisura de la boca mancillaba sus rasgos atractivos. Llevaba el pelo negro como la medianoche largo hasta el cuello, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de cortarlo adecuadamente. Su color contrastaba con los ojos azules, que atravesaban a Tomoyo como si pudieran penetrar hasta lo más hondo de su alma. La sonrisa que le dedicaba era cálida y...

Se dio cuenta de que el Marqués la observaba estudiar su aspecto. El bochorno le dio un tinte rosado a sus mejillas, lo que amplió aún más la sonrisa de el.  
Dejad que os ayude con eso —comentó con voz ronca, alargando la mano hacia su capa.  
Que _Dios me proteja, _pensó Tomoyo. Hasta el tono de su voz sugería intimidad No lo había notado antes.  
Ella quiso decir algo _maravillosamente _ingenioso, pero la mente se le quedó en blanco. Pensar en algo ingenioso le llevaría una hora, y en algo maravillosamente ingenioso perdería varios días.  
En vez de hablar sonrió con timidez y le ofreció la mano.  
Vuestra llegada esta noche fue un milagro —reconoció cuando él la aceptó. No sé qué habría hecho sin vuestra ayuda.  
Alabo la lealtad que mostráis por vuestro padre —replicó Eriol.  
¡Tomoyo!  
Tanto Eriol como ella giraron hacia aquella voz para ver a Aidan Briggs atravesar el recibidor. Como de mutuo acuerdo, se soltaron las manos.  
El Barón asintió en dirección al Marqués y luego se concentré en Tomoyo.

Tu comportamiento de esta noche fue imperdonable -comenzó

Oh Aidan —exhorto con voz cansada—. Por favor, no entremos eneso ahora y, por supuesto, no delante del Marqués.  
No puedo contener la lengua hasta la mañana —anunció y se volvió hacia Eriol—. Si nos disculpáis, mi lord, deseo hablar en privado...  
No tengo ninguna intención de ser grosera con mis invitados —interrumpió Tomoyo—. Sea lo que fuere lo que quieras decirme, esperará hasta mañana —tomó a Eriol del antebrazo y lo escoltó hasta las escaleras diciendo—. El salón está por aquí, mi lord.  
Aunque toda la estancia exhibía unos cortinajes negros, el confort y la comodidad habían sustituido a la formalidad. Sofás y sillas se habían acercado al calor del fuego y se había diseminado una variedad de mesas para mayor conveniencia de los ocupantes. En el rincón más alejado de la cámara se veía un pianoforte y un arpa, ambos instrumentos cubiertos también de negro.  
Al entrar, el duque de Clow se levantó del sofá y cruzó la habitación para saludar con propiedad a Tomoyo.  
Harold y yo éramos buenos amigos —reveló al tomar sus dos manos--. Me duele el fallecimiento de tu padre.  
Gracias, Excelencia.  
—Olvidemos las formalidades, mi querida niña --pidió el Duque acompañándola al sofá más próximo a la chimenea—. Por favor, llámame tío Charles.  
—Oh, pero no podría —protestó ella.  
—Claro que puedes —discrepó él con amabilidad—. Sakura ya ha aceptado hacerlo.  
—Muy bien, tío Charles —sonrió ella.  
—Eso está mejor.  
—No sé qué habríamos hecho si Eriol y tú no hubierais llegado cuando lo hicisteis —manifestó Tomoyo.  
— ¿Eriol?  
Se ruborizó y miró fugazmente al Marqués, que se hallaba de pie ante la chimenea.  
—Eriol me ha dado permiso para emplear su nombre de pila.  
—Tomoyo, he de hablar contigo —dijo lord Briggs.  
—Tu reprimenda puede esperar hasta mañana —replicó con voz irritada.  
— ¿Reprimenda? —repitió el Duque.  
—Al parecer Aidan siente la necesidad de echarme una reprimenda sobre el trato que le concedí al vicario —explicó.  
—El vicario Dingle tiene más pelo que inteligencia —aseguré la tía Mei—. Jamás me gustó.  
—Ni a mí tampoco —convino Sakura.  
Tomoyo no dijo nada. Aunque Eriol Hieagizawa permaneció en silencio, era muy consciente de él. Su presencia oscura e imponente la atraía y le costó evitar mirarlo.  
-Como mencioné antes, recibí un mensaje de tu padre en el que me pedía que viniera a Starlight tan pronto como me fiera posible. Comentaba que era un asunto importante -decía el Duque—. Y entonces llegó el mensaje de Mei.  
—Me pregunto cuál sería el problema —intervino Tomoyo manifestando en voz alta sus pensamientos. Miró al Duque al añadir—. El vicario Dingle me advirtió que las propiedades de los Daidouji ahora serán confiscadas por la Corona.  
—Las tierras serán subastadas —informó Aidan—. No debes temer perder la Mansión Starlight. Planeo comprarla para ti.  
—Las tierras de los Daidouji no serán subastadas —contradijo Eriol hablando por primera vez desde que entró en el salón.  
—Eriol es rico, y yo dispongo de amistades en los círculos más exclusivos —explicó el Duque mirando al Barón—. Unas palabras susurradas en un oído real y un soborno suculento le proporcionarán a mi sobrino el derecho de supervisar las posesiones de los Daidouji hasta que podamos solucionar esta lamentable situación. Casi puedo garantizar que la muerte de vuestro padre será decretada como un accidente.  
Tomoyo sintió que el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo. De momento no tenía quepreocuparse de cómo cuidar de su hermana y tía. Ni tampoco tendría que sentirse obligada con Aidan por ningún motivo.  
Y entonces el duque de Clow la sorprendió diciendo.  
Como quizá sepas, yo soy el albacea del testamento de tu padre. No lo sabía —respondió asombrada—. ¿Hace cuánto que conocía a mi padre?  
Compartimos aposentos en la escuela —contestó el Duque. Sonrió. Nuestros alojamientos quedaron un poco atestados cuando Adolfo y su perro se trasladaron con nosotros.  
¿Adolfo? —Inquirió Sakura—. ¿El hijo del Rey Jorge?  
El hijo de un rey siempre recibe el título de _príncipe _—corrigió la tía Mei a su sobrina menor  
Tomoyo sonrió ante la ridícula declaración de su tía.  
¿Cómo conseguisteis mantener vuestra amistad? —le preguntó al duque  
Mañana responderé a todas tus preguntas —repuso él palmeándole la mano--. Hace poco tu padre me envió un codicilo del testamento.  
¿Un codicilo? —Repitió el Barón—. ¿Sobre qué?  
¿Sois miembro de la familia Daidouji para estar al corriente de los asuntos del difunto Conde? —quiso saber Eriol con tono desafiante.  
Al reconocer un destello de ira en los ojos almendrados del Barón, una intervino para evitar una discusión.  
Tío Charles, espero que tú y Eriol aceptéis ser nuestros invitados la Mansión Starlight.  
Nos encantaría aceptar tu invitación -dijo el Duque—. Sin embargo, esta noche debemos retomar a la posada. Dejamos a mi hermana en High Wycombe. Llegará a Abingdon mañana a primera hora.  
¿La madre de Eriol? —preguntó Tomoyo.  
No, la madre de Eriol es otra mis hermanas —explicó-—-. Esta es Lady Nakuru De Faye.  
Vaya, hace años que no veo a Nakuru —exclamó la tía Mei. Miróa su sobrina y agregó—. Nakuru y yo fuimos grandes amigas durante nuestros primeros años en Londres perdimos contacto después de conocer a nuestros respectivos maridos, supongo que el matrimonio tiende a separar a los amigos.

—Lady De Faye también será bienvenida a nuestra casa — -indicó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie—. Pero ahora venid al comedor para refrescaros con una cena ligera.  
Eriol se adelantó antes de que Tomoyo pudiera ofrecerse a escoltar al Duque.  
—Permitid que baje con vos —le tomó la mano.  
Sus palabras y su contacto la sorprendieron, pero no se retiro. A cambio, bajó la vista a sus manos. El contacto de él era firme pero gentil, y se hallaba tan cerca que su limpio aroma a sal de la bahía invadió sus sentidos.  
De pronto se preguntó qué se sentiría al besar a ese hombre atractivo. Alzó la mirada y se sonrojó. Los penetrantes ojos azules de él parecían decir que era consciente del efecto que producía en ella.  
Tomoyo recuperó la serenidad y aceptó con un gesto de asentimiento. El duque de Clow escoltó a la tía Mei, dejando a Aidan para que acompañara a Sakuru.  
Al entrar en el comedor de la planta baja se sintió complacida al ver que la mesa estaba puesta con la más fina porcelana Wedgwood. En el aparador se veía el juego de té y café Worcester.  
—Tío Charles, por favor, haznos el honor de sentarte a la cabecera —pidió Tomoyo.  
El Duque aceptó. La tía Mei, Sakura y Edgar se sentaron a su izquierda, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol ocuparon su lado derecho.  
Forbes alzó las tapas de las bandejas del centro para revelar su contenido: huevos rellenos, champiñones y albóndigas de cerdo con salsa de tomate. Se sirvieron ellos mismos al estilo familiar.  
—Sencillamente delicioso —comentó el Duque después de probar los champiñones.  
—La cocinera se sienta a tu derecha —le informó Sakura.  
— ¿Has preparado tú los champiñones? —le preguntó a Tomoyo, mirándola.  
—He preparado todo —asintió ella.  
—Tomoyo se pone a cocinar cuando se siente inquieta —explicó Sakura con brillo malicioso en los ojos añadió—. En ocasiones la he provocado adrede.  
—Exageras —reconoció Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses te enfadaste conmigo porque usé tu chal azul sin permiso? —informó su hermana menor.  
—Sí.  
—Jamás me lo puse —reconoció Sakura—. Lo saqué de tus aposentos y lo crucé sobre mi cama para que _creyeras _que me lo había puesto. Si no recuerdo mal, aquella noche la cena fue celestial.

Todo el mundo rió.  
¿Y por qué no me pediste directamente que te hiciera la cena?  
Lo que hace que tus platos sean especiales es el ingrediente secreto de la ira contó Sakura la joven de diecisiete años bajó la vista al plato _y _agregó con melancolía—. O la tristeza.  
El silencio sombrío cayó sobre la mesa. Tomoyo sintió un nudo en garganta. Temiendo llorar en público, miró al Duque. Tío Charles, háblame de tu amistad con mi padre.  
El príncipe Adolfo, tu padre y yo nos hicimos amigos íntimos en Eton comenzó el Duque—. Al Príncipe le desagradaba tener su propio aposento, de modo que trasladó sus pertenencias al nuestro. En una ocasión llevó a su perro al colegio después de unas vacaciones y se le ordenó que lo devolviera a casa. Los perros estaban estrictamente prohibidos en los dormitorios. —Entonces rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Tomoyo.  
Que lo llevó a casa, pero volvió con su oso —reveló Charles, Haciendola sonreír—. De modo que los administradores del colegio dieron permiso para que tuviera al perro en vez de al oso. Juro que aquel perro pesaba más que el Regente y adoraba a tu padre. _Tiny _(así se llamaba el animal) insistía en dormir con tu padre cada noche jamás escuché esa historia —se extrañó Tomoyo. Papá jamás mencionó que el Príncipe y él fueran amigos —intervino Sakura.  
Cuéntanos otra —pidió Tomoyo.  
Pensaré en una esta noche y mañana vendré con una historia adecuada para vuestros oídos de doncellas ——prometió el Duque.  
Tomoyo, debo irme —anunció el Barón incorporándose—. ¿Me acompañas al recibidor?  
perdonadme. Volveré en un momento.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta el recibidor. Fue entonces cuando AidanBriggs aferró su antebrazo y le advirtió.  
Nodeposites tu fe en el Duque. No lo has conocido hasta esta noche, y me temo que no tiene tus mejores intereses en mente.  
¿Y tú sí? —preguntó ella.  
¿Lo dudas?  
Todo se demuestra con acción y no con palabras —respondió-.  
Esta noche tepusiste del lado del vicario. —El Barón apretó loslabios enfadado, pero no dijo nada. Cuando fue a darle un beso en la mejilla se hizo a un lado—. He enterrado a mi padre hace unas horas por favor, márchate ahora.

—El dolor domina tus actos y tus palabras —musité Edgar mientras salía por la puerta—. Te veré mañana.  
Tomoyo lo vio marcharse y luego regresó al comedor. Se detuvo en seco cuando avisté al Marqués bajo las sombras de la escalera, observándola.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí? —Preguntó—-—. ¿Me espiabais? —Al instante se dio cuenta de lo grosera que había sido y se corrigió—. Lo siento. Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, y Aidan no fije de mucha ayuda.  
— ¿El Barón y vos estáis prometidos? —tanteé Eriol.  
—Aidan y yo hemos sido amigos toda la vida —le dijo.  
—Pero hay algo más que amistad entre vosotros —insistió el Marqués.  
—Aidan me pidió, pero agradezco que mi padre lo rechazara.  
— ¿La desaprobación de vuestro padre no os decepciona?  
—Habría considerado que me casaba _con _un hermano o un primo — meneo la cabeza—, aunque no habría tenido corazón para rechazar su proposición. Mi padre me ahorré problemas negándose en mi nombre. Supongo que eso me convierte en una cobarde.  
— ¿Y si vuestro padre hubiera aprobado la unión? —Sus ojos irradiaron un brillo divertido.  
—Sabía que no existía ninguna posibilidad para ello —reconoció—. A pesar del hecho de que mi hermana y yo somos adoptadas, mi padre planeaba que pasáramos una temporada en Londres para que los hombres más importantes del reino pudieran enamorarse de nosotras. De ese modo habríamos podido elegir con quién deseábamos casarnos.  
— ¿Hombres importantes? —Repitió Eriol, regalándole su sonrisa juvenil y devastadora—. ¿Os referís a un príncipe?  
—O un duque —asintió Tomoyo.  
— ¿Y qué me decís de un marqués? —sugirió él con un tono íntimo que le acaricié los sentidos.  
En ese momento el duque de Clow salió al recibidor en compañía de la tía Mei y Sakura, impidiendo el desarrollo de la conversación.  
—Mi sobrino y yo también debemos irnos —anuncié tomándole las manos—, pero regresaremos mañana con mi hermana.  
—Hay una pregunta que debo formularte —Tomoyo bajó la voz. El Duque sonrió a la expectativa—. Mi padre nos adopté a Sakura y a mí. ¿Sabes de dónde venimos?  
—Pequeña, reservemos esta conversación pan mañana —replicó el Duque.  
Tomoyo aceptó. Había aguardado dieciocho años para enterarse de la verdad que rodeaba a su nacimiento. Unas pocas horas más ciertamente no iban a matarla

La tía Mei y Sakura fueron arriba en cuanto el Duque y el Marques se marcharon_, _pero Tomoyo sabía que el sueñola eludiría  
durantes unas horas aquella noche. Salió por la puerta y alzó la vista hacia las estrellas en el cielo sin luna. Parecían tan solas como ella sentía_. _Siempre había anhelado saber quiénes eran sus padres verdaderos, pero en ese momento había algo en su vida mucho más importanteque eso.  
¡Papa! demostraré tu inocencia en el suicidio y me ocuparé de que te entierren en suelo consagrado —susurré--—. Aunque deba bailar con el diablo para conseguirlo.

NOTA: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esto solo lo publico para ayudar a incitar el amor a esta pareja de platino osea ET, quien es mi favorita, últimamente escasea sobre ella así que la historia es solo para animar a sus corazones y no perder la fe en esta pareja, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero estar subiendo mas tardar este fin de semana, saludos y cuídense mucho ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes____para esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla._

_**Capítulo Segundo **_

--El ceño que exhibes podría asustar al mismo Satanás.  
Eriol apartó la vista del paisaje que pasaba junto a la ventanilla del carruaje y miró a su tía.  
--¿Perdón? —Comprendió que lo habían descubierto soñando despierto.  
Lady Nakuru De Faye le sonrió. Su tía, que contaba con poco más cuarenta años, había roto muchos corazones en su época y aún resultaba una tentaciónencantadora para la mayoría de los caballeros maduros que cruzaban en su camino. Cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos color caoba y espesas pestañas Nakuru todavía retenía la esencia de la juventud.  
Eriol se preguntó fugazmente si su propia madre retendría aún dicha esencia. Llevaba sin verla quince años, pero por las venas  
Nakuru y ella corría la sangre de los Hiragizawa mentalmente solo podía imaginarla como la última vez que la vio; el paso de los años era incapaz de poner arrugas en su cara o de ensanchar su cintura.  
Siempre sería la mujer hermosa y joven que lo había enviado lejos.  
--¿Has sabido algo de tu madre últimamente? —preguntó el Duque como si hubieraleído los pensamientos de Eriol.  
--Si, tanto ella como mi hermano se encuentran bien.  
--No entiendo por qué tu madre eligió quedarse en Estambul cuando podría haber regresado a Inglaterra —comentó Nakuru—. Después de todo, tu padre está muerto.  
Eriol suspiró. Le había explicado la situación de su familia al los _cien_ocasiones, pero su tía se negaba a entender.  
--La corte de mi hermano en Estambul, mi madre es la sultana, Valide la mujer más poderosa del Imperio —le dijo con voz paciente, como si Fuera la primera vez que le relataba la historia.

—Pero te envió a ti, un príncipe en su propia tierra, a vivir...  
—Mi madre me mandó a Inglaterra en secreto —interrumpió, sabiendo muy bien cuáles iban a ser las siguientes palabras de su tía—. Mis compatriotas creen que he muerto, de lo contrario mi hermano se habría visto obligado a encerrarme, tal como demanda la costumbre en mi tierra. En tiempos antiguos, se le habría exigido que me ejecutara al fallecer mi padre. Solo puede haber un sultán. Eliminar a todos los rivales políticos potenciales ha evitado durante siglos que el reino se sumiera en una guerra civil.  
Lady DeFaye tembló con delicadeza y sonrió.  
—Ahora lo comprendo.  
Hasta la próxima, pensó Eriol.  
—Lo que no entenderé es por qué tu madre decidió quedarse con tu padre después de que este le hubiera asegurado la promesa de su liberación —exteriorizó Nakuru.  
—Quizá amaba a su marido —intervino el Duque—. En contra de tu propia experiencia, algunas mujeres aman a sus esposos.  
—Oh vamos, Charles —reprochó poco divertida—. Valoré a Frederick hasta el mismo día de su muerte —exhibió una sonrisa felina al añadir—. Por fortuna, su fallecimiento se produjo más pronto que tarde. Lo que no consigo comprender es cómo una mujer puede amar a su secuestrador.  
—Mi padre no secuestró a mi madre —la corrigió Eriol.  
—Sus secuaces la secuestraron del barco que la llevaba a Francia — le recordó Nakuru.  
—Al parecer el amor se puede encontrar en los sitios más insospechados —se encogió de hombros—. Ser secuestrada y entregada al sultán como regalo era su destino, al igual que enamorarse de él. — Entonces giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Se preguntó dónde iba a encontrar él su propio amor. ¿Lo estaría esperando en la Mansión Starlight?  
—Vuelves a fruncir el ceño —indicó su tía—. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir una esposa si vas por la vida con el ceño fruncido?  
—A la mayoría de las mujeres le atraen más las finanzas de un hombre que su sonrisa —replicó Eriol—. Además, pensaba, no fruncía el ceño.  
— ¿En qué?  
—Asuntos de negocios.  
—¿Te he contado lo deliciosas que son las hijas de Harold Daidouji, en especial Tomoyo?—le preguntó el Duque a su hermana.

—Varias veces.  
Al mirar por la ventanilla Eriol recordó a Tomoyo Daidouji. Era una criatura rara y maravillosa. Invocó su expresión dulce, sus rasgos delicados que resaltaban sus extraordinarios ojos amatistas y el pelo del color del ébano.  
El temperamento de la dama era tan encendido como su llameante y apasionada mirada. Recordó el modo en que había desafiado al vicario y replicado al Barón. Admiró su lealtad hacia su padre y tuvo ganas de aplaudir su espíritu intrépido. Siempre y cuando no lo dirigiera contra él, se llevarían con armonía.  
Qué afortunado había sido el difundo conde de Starlight al tener una hija que le demostraba su amor y lealtad incluso al borde de la tumba. Solo deseó tener algún día una esposa e hijos que lo honraran y amaran tanto como para desafiar al mundo por él.  
Con sarcasmo pensó que si los deseos fueran caballos, los mendigos cabalgarían. Tomoyo Daidouji era una aberración en un mundo plagado de mujeres de poco fiar.  
—Bueno Eriol, ¿qué piensas? —Preguntó su tío interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Debo destruir estos documentos?  
—Tomoyo Daidouji me gusta —respondió con sencillez, sin apartar la vista del paisaje—. Solo espero que yo le guste. A diferencia de mi padre, jamás obligaré a una mujer a meterse en mi lecho.  
—Acepta el consejo de un viejo —dijo su tío—. Ve despacio y con cuidado.  
—Claro que le gustarás. Eres rico, ¿no? —Nakuru rió con gusto y agregó—. En ese linaje corre un temperamento encendido.  
—Tomoyo es adoptada —explicó Eriol, mirándola.  
—Sí, lo sé —replicó ella con sonrisa felina.  
—¿Lo sabe? —Eriol se volvió hacia su tío.  
—Nakuru lo sabe desde hace años —el Duque se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Lo sabes desde hace años y no has hecho circular ese delicioso rumor? —Escudriñó Eriol con una sonrisa—. Vaya, tía, estoy orgulloso de ti.  
—No ha sido fácil —se quejó Nakuru—. El conocimiento y mi auto impuesto silencio me han atormentado.  
—Puedo imaginarme todo ese horror. —Eriol fingió un escalofrío de temor. Nakuru estalló en una carcajada.  
—Oh Eriol, qué bromista eres. Me pregunto qué hará la condesa de Foxtar cuando sus planes de matrimonio se esfumen

¿Qué planes de matrimonio?  
—No te hagas el inocente, querido —reprendió su tía—. Sé que Kaho Mitzuki es tu amante y espera llegar a ser la marquesa de Leed.  
—Querida tía, si llegas a quedarte sin dinero, The Times podría emplearte como reportera.  
Nakuru le sonrió y miró por la ventanilla.  
— ¿Es ahí donde enterraron al pobre Harold? —inquirió.  
—Me temo que sí —respondió el Duque.  
Eriol miró el cruce de caminos cuando lo atravesó el carruaje. Sagi y Abdul se habían marchado al amanecer para dormir unas horas. A la puesta de sol regresarían para guardar la tumba del difunto Conde hasta que su cuerpo descompuesto no pudiera ser de utilidad para ningún Resurreccionista de la zona.  
Un poco más adelante el coche se desvió del camino principal y comenzó el trayecto hacia la mansión. El humo procedente de la casa aromatizaba el aire y Eriol sonrió. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría cocinando Tomoyo.  
Y entonces tuvo su primer vistazo de la Mansión Starlight a la luz del día. Era una mezcla incongruente pero agradable de estilos arquitectónicos. Era evidente que la casa principal había sido construida en tiempos isabelinos, pero la adición de ladrillos rojos era decididamente jacobina.  
Su llegada no había pasado desapercibida. Vestidas de riguroso luto, las hermanas Daidouji y su tía se hallaban junto al mayordomo para recibirlos.  
Cuando su mirada se posó en Tomoyo, de repente Eriol deseó verla ataviada con los vestidos más elegantes que el dinero pudiera comprar. Su exuberante cabello oscuro con destellos lilaceos resaltaría de manera celestial con un color azul o dorado de gasa, seda o satén.  
—Bienvenidos a la Mansión Starlight —saludó Tomoyo, adelantándose para recibirlos.  
Con una sonrisa que iluminó su expresión, Eriol alargó un dedo y limpió una mota de harina de la punta de su nariz respingona.  
—Perdonad mi atrevimiento —se disculpó—. Habéis estado cocinando.  
—Pastas de limón. —Le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
Eriol contempló los increibles ojos cual amatistas más cautivadores que jamás había visto. Si un hombre no tenía cuidado, podía ahogarse en sus profundidades insondables.

Entonces las exclamaciones de las dos mujeres mayores quebraron el hechizo que Tomoyo Daidouji había arrojado sobre él.  
—Nakuru—decía la tía Mei.  
—Mei, querida —repuso la otra, abrazándola.  
— ¿Cuántos años han pasado? —Preguntó Mei—. ¿Diez o veinte?  
—No tantos, querida —afirmó Nakuru—. No olvides lo jóvenes que somos.  
—Me parece que fue ayer cuando todos aquellos hombres elegantes nos paseaban por Londres.  
—Es una pena que no podamos hacer retroceder las manecillas del tiempo —musitó Nakuru con melancolía—. Aunque a mi edad no sé si guardo energía para tanto ajetreo social.  
—No has envejecido ni un día —aseguró Mei.  
—Que Dios te bendiga, querida.  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura, que alzó los ojos al cielo. El tío Charles y Eriol sonreían con cortesía.  
—Nakuru, estas son mis sobrinas, Tomoyo y Sakura —presentó la tía Mei.  
Las hermanas Daidouji hicieron una reverencia.  
--¿Por qué no os adelantáis y os ponéis al día? —sugirió el tío Charles a las dos mujeres.  
—Te escoltaré a tus aposentos —dijo mei, tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia las escaleras—. Es tan agradable tener compañía. Desde que la esposa de Harold murió hace diez años he estado demasiado ocupada ayudando a las niñas como para poder mantener el contacto con mis antiguas amigas. Quiero oír una década entera de chismes.  
Nakuru hizo una pausa, le dedicó una mirada a Eriol y dijo.  
—Sakura, cariño, ven con nosotras para oír cómo eran los viejos tiempos.  
—Tu expresión de consternación me indica lo que estás pensando —le comentó el tío Charles con afabilidad a Tomoyo después de que las tres mujeres hubieran desaparecido escaleras arriba—. Mi hermana no pretendía ofenderte al no incluirte. Sabía que teníamos cosas de que hablar, y tú eres la cabeza oficial de la familia Daidouji.  
¿Quieres que mantengamos la charla en el estudio de mi padre? —preguntó ella.  
—Eriol se ocupará de eso por mí —repuso Charles—. Yo quisiera descansar un rato. Tengo el corazón débil y toda esta excitación me ha agotado —Tomoyo asintió.

—Forbes, por favor, escolta a Su Excelencia a sus aposentos.  
—Por aquí, Excelencia. —El mayordomo dio un paso al frente.  
Observándola, Eriol supo que se sentía incómoda. Tenía la mirada abatida y un profundo rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no observaba un sonrojo sincero en la cara de una mujer?  
--¿Vamos al estudio de vuestro padre? —consultó.  
Ella levantó la vista y asintió. Eriol caminó a su lado por el largo corredor hasta el estudio. Se detuvo cuando la oyó decir:  
—Aquí es donde lo encontramos, colgando de una de las vigas del techo.  
— ¿Vos lo encontrasteis? —contempló su rostro pálido.  
—Lord Briggs y Forbes entraron en el estudio por la ventana. Aidan me advirtió de que no entrara hasta que pudieran bajarlo, pero...  
--¿Preferirías ir a otra cámara? —Al mirarla supo lo que iba a contestar antes de que hablara.  
Tomoyo irguió los hombros, alzó la barbilla y meneó la cabeza.  
—Algún día debo volver a entrar en el estudio. Bien puede ser ahora.  
— ¿Estáis segura?  
Le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa y asintió. Luego lo condujo a través de la puerta de caoba hacia la estancia. Situada en la sección tudor de la mansión, con vigas poderosas en el techo, el estudio desprendía una sensación de comodidad y bien podría haberse empleado como sala para fumar. Unas librerías llenas de volúmenes se alineaban a lo largo de tres cuartas partes de las paredes. Los retratos de anteriores condes y condesas adornaban los paneles por encima de las librerías. Unas sillas y un sofá se habían acercado u una chimenea negra de mármol, pero el retrato que había sobre la repisa captó la atención de Eriol. Era de Tomoyo y Sakura. Frente a la chimenea estaba el escritorio de caoba del Conde. En él se veía un globo terráqueo, una pluma y un sello para marcar el lacre. En la pared a la izquierda de la mesa había dos ventanales.  
—Vuestra hermana y vos tenéis un gran atractivo con esos vestidos azules —comentó él con la vista clavada en el retrato sobre la chimenea  
—Papá lo encargó el año pasado —informó Tomoyo. Dijo que quería tener nuestra imagen aquí para poder contemplarnos tilia vez nos hubiéramos ido.  
¿Dijo adónde?  
—Casado —Tomoyo se ruborizó.  
—No parece un hombre que pensara en el suicidio —apuntó.

—Mi padre jamás se habría quitado su propia vida —afirmó ella con vehemencia, para añadir luego con voz más apagada—. ¿Queréis sentaros frente a la chimenea?  
Eriol la contempló sentarse en el sofá y arreglar la falda de su vestido negro. A pesar de su sedoso cabello azabache y de sus ojos amatistas, el color oscuro de su vestuario hacía que su piel se viera más pálida. Percibió el cansancio de tener que ser fuerte por el bien de su hermana y tía, y su corazón voló hacia ella.  
Sabía que la etiqueta demandaba que se sentara en la silla de cara al sofá. Y que ella esperaba que lo hiciera así. Y también sabía que iba a sobresaltarla, mas no pudo evitarlo. Lo atraía como ninguna otra mujer.  
Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, tan cerca que el costado de sus pantalones rozó su vestido. Sonrió cuando Tomoyo se volvió hacia él con expresión horrorizada en el rostro.  
En un instante ella se puso de pie y anunció con tono ofendido.  
—Aunque las costumbres puede que hayan cambiado en Londres, en el campo aún respetamos las reglas del decoro. Sentarse tan cerca es impropio, en especial si consideramos el hecho de que prácticamente somos desconocidos -con esas palabras, ocupó la silla frente al sofá.  
—Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento —dijo Eriol con sonrisa de poco arrepentimiento. Por su expresión supo que ella sabía que las disculpas no eran sinceras—. Como quizá sepáis, soy dueño de mis propios negocios —habló con rapidez antes de que Tomoyo pudiera volver a reprenderlo—. Mi interés principal radica en la marina mercante. Jamás logro eludir por completo mis responsabilidades. Demasiados hombres dependen de mí para su subsistencia. ¿Os importaría que utilizara esta habitación mientras me aloje aquí?  
—Sois bienvenido para emplearla —dio la impresión de que se relajaba.  
—Como insinuó mi tío, no tenemos secretos el uno para el otro — continuó Eriol al tiempo que sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se lo entregó, diciendo—. Este es el mensaje que vuestro padre le envió.  
Tomoyo lo estudió y luego alzó la vista.  
—Sí, su tono es urgente, aunque no tengo idea a qué alude. La fecha en que lo escribió...  
— ¿Qué pasa con la fecha? —instó él.  
—Creo que es la misma en que mi padre rechazó el ofrecimiento de Aidan de casarse conmigo, aunque tengo la certeza de que esta nota no tiene nada que ver con ello.  
— ¿Cómo reaccionó el Barón a la mala nueva? —indagó.  
—Aidan creía que mi padre cambiaría de idea —se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Y no se irritó?  
—No podéis creer realmente que Aidan... —lo miró sorprendida.  
—Si voy a ayudar a limpiar el nombre de vuestro padre, debo saber algo sobre el día en que murió —explicó, y le sonrió—. ¿Estáis preparadas para mantener esta conversación o queréis que la demoremos?  
— ¿Qué necesitáis saber? —asintió.  
—Vuestro padre murió por...  
—Ahorcamiento —reconoció Tomoyo—. Colgaba de esa viga.  
— ¿Había una silla cerca? —interrogó, con ganas de aplaudir su coraje.  
—La estancia está llena de sillas —indicó con la mano.  
—Quiero decir cerca de su cuerpo.  
—La del escritorio yacía a su lado —respondió ella.  
¿Había alguna otra cosa insólita en el modo en que lo encontrasteis? —preguntó él.  
—Se había encerrado aquí —reconoció-—. Como dije antes, Aidan y Forbes tuvieron que romper la ventana. Aún estamos esperando que vengan a arreglarla. —Señaló la parte que habían tapado con una madera.  
—Pero, ¿no había ninguna nota? —Tomoyo negó con la cabeza—. El tío Charles y yo haremos lo que podamos —le aseguró—. Sin embargo, la silla y la puerta cerrada por dentro dan a entender que fue un suicidio.  
—Mi padre no se suicidó —insistió con ojos centelleantes.  
—El tío Charles le envió un mensaje al príncipe Adolfo solicitando su ayuda —manifestó Eriol soslayando su exabrupto—. Sabremos en qué situación se encuentran las propiedades de los Daidouji en unos días.  
—Os estoy muy agradecida —repuso con más calma. Luego, con voz teñida de dudas, preguntó—. Vos no creeríais que mi padre se suicidó, ¿verdad?  
—Todo lo que decís apunta a una cosa —Decidió ser sincero- la muerte de vuestro padre no fue accidental.  
—, ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?  
—Solo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas que buscamos, princesa.  
—No soy ninguna princesa. —Sonrió con labios trémulos.  
—Sois lo bastante hermosa como para serlo —murmuró Eriol.  
Tomoyo perdió la sonrisa.  
—No aprecio vuestro atrevimiento —dijo, levantándose de la silla—. Vuestra anterior disculpa no os da derecho a repetirlo.  
Eriol inclinó la cabeza.  
Sin decir otra palabra, ella se volvió y atravesó la cámara en dirección a la puerta. Empleó toda su fortaleza interior para evitar cerrarla de golpe.  
A pesar de que sin duda era uno de los hombres más atractivos que jamás había visto, el Marqués era imposible, decidió mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. No se comportaba como debería hacerlo un Marqués. Que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá había sido una asombrosa falta de etiqueta, en particular porque se hallaban a solas en el estudio. Ningún caballero decente colocaría a una dama en una situación tan precaria.  
Aminoró el paso y sonrió a regañadientes al disminuir su enfado. Salvo Aidan, ningún hombre le había hecho unos cumplidos tan osados. Sí, el Marqués no tenía derecho a hablarle de forma tan íntima, pero su padre no habría recibido el tañido de campana fúnebre de no ser por él. Debería estarle agradecida Eriol Hiragizawa la había defendido contra la ira del vicario. Aidan Briggs no.  
Como si sus pensamientos hubieran invocado al Barón, Tomoyo lo vio entrar en la mansión justo al llegar al vestíbulo. De pronto Aidan Briggs, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos almendrados, ya no le pareció atractivo. ¿Se debía a su fracaso al no defenderla contra el vicario la noche anterior? ¿O lo estaba comparando con el marqués de Leed y su oscuro atractivo?  
En vez de saludarlo, primero se dirigió al mayordomo.  
—Forbes, prepárame una taza de té especial de espino y tráemelo aquí, por favor. No olvides incluir algunas de mis galletitas de limón en la bandeja.  
—Sí, milady. —El mayordomo desapareció por el corredor.  
—Buenas tardes, Aidan —Tomoyo se volvió hacia el Barón.  
—Cariño, quiero disculparme por fallarte anoche —murmuró, llevándose su mano a los labios—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tendría que haberme puesto de tu lado contra el vicario.  
— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
—Bueno... —pareció sufrir una momentánea falta de palabras—, supongo que debido a que desde pequeño me enseñaron a respetar y obedecer al clero.  
—Te perdono. —Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.  
— ¿Han llegado tus invitados? —preguntó.  
—Sí, están instalándose. —Entonces, por algún motivo desconocido, le mintió—. Voy a pasar el resto de la tarde en mis aposentos.  
—¿Se ha leído ya el testamento de tu padre? —inquirió Aidan.

—Su Excelencia no se sentía muy bien, de modo que lo haremos mañana —respondió ella.  
—Aunque la Corona subaste _tus _tierras —le sonrió con expresión tranquilizadora—, yo las compraré para ti.  
—Solo si puedes cubrir su precio —dijo Tomoyo, incapaz de mantener la preocupación alejada de su voz.  
—Deberías confiar en mí, cariño —dijo Aidan, llevándose las manos de ella a los labios—Nadie pujará tanto como yo por tus tierras.  
¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—La tierra no es tan valiosa para nadie más como lo es para mí, ya que soy propietario de los terrenos colindantes. —Sonrió él Tomoyo asintió.  
—Con los contactos que tiene el tío Charles, puede que las tierras de los Daidouji no se subasten, aunque agradezco tu preocupación. ¿Por qué no regresas a cenar pasado mañana?  
— ¿Pasado mañana? —Repitió Aidan, sorprendido por la tibia invitación—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?_  
_—Lo más probable es que Su Excelencia pase el resto del día descansando —explicó ella sintiéndose un poco culpable—. Mañana leerá el testamento y el codicilo de mi padre. Por lo tanto...  
—Por lo tanto yo debería estar presente —interrumpió él.  
—Eso es solo para la familia —indicó Tomoyo.  
—Prácticamente yo soy de la familia —arguyó Aidan.  
De pronto Tomoyo se sintió irritada con su amigo de toda la vida. Hacía que ese momento difícil fuera aún más difícil.  
—Prácticamente no significa familia —aseveró—--. Además, mi padre rechazó tu declaración.  
— ¿Por qué me echas de tu vida? —preguntó con voz llena de dolor y decepción.  
—Por favor, deja que me duela por mi padre a mi manera y en mi propio tiempo —pidió con voz trémula.  
El Barón guardó silencio, pero luego inclinó la cabeza.  
—Volveré a la Mansión Starlight pasado mañana —repitió, tocándole el brazo—. Si te necesito antes, te haré llamar.  
Claramente infeliz, Aidan Briggs se marchó de la mansión. Al observarlo, Tomoyo se sintió de repente aliviada al pensar que no lo vería en unos días.  
— ¿Milady?  
Al oír la voz del mayordomo se volvió.  
—Yo me ocuparé de eso —dijo, quitándole la bandeja de las manos y atravesando el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras. Sabía que la curiosidad de Aidan por el testamento de su padre nacía de la preocupación que le inspiraba su bienestar, pero le irritaba que fuera tan posesivo.  
Al llegar a la segunda planta recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante la habitación del Duque. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta e intentó averiguar si dormía o no, luego llamó. No podía aguardar un momento más para formularle sus preguntas.  
— ¿Sí? —oyó la voz del Duque.  
—Soy Tomoyo.  
—Pasa, pequeña.  
Equilibró la bandeja en una mano, abrió y entró. Sonrió al verlo sentado delante de la chimenea. Después de depositar la bandeja a su lado, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? —se preocupó.  
—Mucho mejor. Por la mañana me encontraré bien.  
—Te he traído mi té especial de espino, que fortalece el corazón — le informó—. Deberías tomar una taza al día.  
— ¿fortalecerá mi corazón? —preguntó él con escepticismo.  
—También ayuda a sanar los corazones rotos —asintió ella.  
— ¿Impedirá que se rompa un corazón? —escrutó el Duque.  
—Te burlas de mí —recriminó con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Amas a lord Briggs?  
—Eriol me formuló la misma pregunta, y le contesté con brusquedad. —La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.  
—Oh, cielos, no irás a hacerme lo mismo a mí, ¿verdad? —El Duque fingió miedo—. Me desmayaría.  
—Entonces intentaré controlarme —Tomoyo no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa—. Me pregunto por qué Eriol y tú estáis tan interesados en mi relación con Aidan.  
—No puedo hablar por mi sobrino —afirmó el Duque—. Pero yo sólo siento curiosidad y me disculpo por invadir tu vida personal.  
—Tío Charles, no has hecho nada que requiera una disculpa —aseguró Tomoyo posando su mirada esmeralda en la chimenea. Anhelaba interrogarlo sobre sus orígenes, pero temía la respuesta que pudiera recibir. Hizo acopio de coraje, miró al duque de Cloe a la cara y dijo—. ¿Posees algún conocimiento sobre quiénes eran mis padres naturales?  
— ¿Qué te contó tu padre acerca de tus orígenes?  
—Después de que muriera nuestra madre adoptiva le dijo a Sakura que éramos hermanastras —respondió ella—. El mismo noble fue nuestro padre. También me informó de que un amigo mutuo de ese noble y de él nos entregó a la Mansión Starlight. ¿Conoces la identidad de alguno de esos hombres? _  
_—Por tu bien, pequeña, me gustaría conocerla —negó con la cabeza y clavó la vista en la chimenea.  
—Después de hablar contigo anoche estaba segura de que sabías algo. —No fue capaz de ocultar la desilusión que mostró su rostro.  
—Lo siento pequeña. El príncipe Adolfo también era un buen amigo de tu padre. Cuando regrese a Londres le preguntaré si sabe algo.  
—Gracias, tío Charles. —Logró dedicarle una sonrisa—. Papá jamás mencionó que el príncipe Adolfo y tú fuerais sus amigos.  
—Supongo que tendría sus motivos —el Duque se encogió de hombros—, ninguno de los cuales es importante. Nos escribíamos, desde luego, y nos veíamos durante sus infrecuentes visitas a Londres —de pronto cambió de tema y preguntó—. ¿Qué te parece mi sobrino?  
—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió tras una larga pausa—. Se comporta de forma extraña para ser un Marqués.  
¿En qué sentido, pequeña?  
—Intentó sentarse a mi lado en el sofá —revelóTomoyo.  
—Pequeña —el Duque sonrió—, si yo tuviera la edad de Eriol, también desearía sentarme a tu lado en el sofá. —Tomoyo se ruborizó y bajó la vista a sus manos, juntas en el regazo—. ¿Lo encuentras atractivo?  
Sobresaltada por la pregunta, lo miró.  
—Sí, Eriol es un hombre atractivo.  
—Salvo por esa pequeña cicatriz, claro está.  
—La cicatriz le da más carácter a la cara y aparte es casi imperceptible—reveló-. ¿Cómo se la hizo?  
—Dejaré que él te cuente esa historia. Aunque debo reconocer que mi sobrino es peculiar entre los hombres ricos. Recibió su herencia y la triplicó con sus negocios mercantes.  
—Debe ser muy inteligente —comentó ella.  
— ¿Te gustan los hombres inteligentes? —El Duque ladeó la cabeza y la observó.  
—Supongo que son mejores compañeros que los hombres estúpidos —contestó, haciéndolo sonreír.  
—Veo que mis preguntas no son bienvenidas y que te ponen incómoda.  
—Oh, no...  
—Y que eres lo bastante amable como para mentir al respecto.  
—Tienes mi permiso para hacerme todas las preguntas que desees —sonrió.  
—Gracias, pequeña. Ya puedes irte, nos veremos luego.  
—Que descanses, tío Charles —dijo al levantarse.  
Con la intención de disfrutar de unos momentos para sí misma, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. De hecho, había pasado casi toda la noche en la cocina. Eso siempre la hacía sentirse mejor. Se preguntó si los grandes artistas experimentaban la misma sensación de logro al acabar sus obras maestras que ella al sacar un plato del horno.  
— ¿Lady Tomoyo?  
Se volvió al oír la voz del mayordomo.  
— ¿Sí, Forbes?  
—El carromato os aguarda a la entrada. ¿Queréis que os acompañen un par de criados?  
Tomoyo meneó la cabeza. En vez de entrar en su habitación, caminó con él en dirección a la escalera.  
—Esta tarea la tiene que acometer un corazón cariñoso.  
—Yo también lo quería —indicó Forbes.  
—Lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma.  
—Qué me decís de lady Sakura?  
—Si Sakura se viene abajo —explicó Tomoyo—, entonces yo también lo haré.  
Al llegar al vestíbulo, Forbes le pasó la capa negra de lana por los hombros. Tomoyo le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida y salió al exterior. Primero comprobó el contenido del carromato y luego permitió que un mozo de cuadra la ayudara a subir.  
—LadyTomoyo, me gustaría acompañaros —señaló este pasándole las riendas.  
—No, pero gracias por ofrecerte —replicó-. Mi padre habría apreciado tu lealtad.  
Se subió la capucha de la capa para cubrirse la cabeza y luego puso rumbo al camino privado que conducía al principal. Condujo durante media milla hasta llegar al cruce, entonces tiró de las riendas para frenar al pony. Bajó, miró en el carromato los artículos que había ordenado que colocaran allí: una pala, una cruz blanca de madera para usar como lápida y una corona de ramas de acebo y pino.  
Sacó la pala y fue a la tumba de su padre. Los criados de Eriol no se veían por ninguna parte. Supuso que no había necesidad de que la protegieran durante el día, cuando no había peligro de que los Resurreccionistas la perturbaran. Permaneció de pie largo rato contemplando la tumba.  
Dentro de un año reposarás en terreno consagrado, le prometió. Luego asió la pala con fuerza y apoyó la bota aprestándose a excavar un somero agujero para asegurar la cruz.  
—Yo lo haré —ofreció una voz a su espalda. Tomoyo giró en redondo. El marqués de Leed se cernía sobre ella. Contuvo el aliento al ver su figura oscura e imponente.  
Vestido por completo de negro, a excepción de la blanca camisa, parecía más atractivo que el pecado original. E infinitamente más peligroso.  
Su cabello de medianoche conspiraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules para tentar a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino. La fina cicatriz en la comisura de la boca le daba un aire de peligro. El Marqués era más atractivo que Lucifer antes de la caída.  
Que Dios me proteja, pensó ella. El diablo es un caballero.  
—No hacía falta que os molestarais —arguyó con un profundo rubor—. Puedo arreglármelas.  
—Insisto. —Alargó la mano hacia la pala.  
Tomoyo inclinó la cabeza y se la pasó.  
¿Cómo sabíais que estaría aquí? —preguntó cuando empezó a cavar.  
—Cabalgaba por el parque y os vi. Salir —contestó——. Supe adónde os dirigíais.  
— ¿Cómo podíais saberlo?  
—Princesa —dejó de cavar y le sonrió—, soy un excelente juez del carácter. Sabía que no descansaríais hasta que la tumba de vuestro padre tuviera una lápida. Y lo digo como un cumplido.  
—Gracias.  
Eriol devolvió la pala al carromato y alzó la cruz de madera.  
— ¿Por qué vuestra hermana no os acompañó?  
—No se lo conté —reconoció ella—. Temí que se viniera abajo.  
— ¿Y entonces vos también lo habríais hecho y no habríais podido completar la tarea?—Clavó la mirada azul en ella.  
—Supongo que sí —musitó, apartando los ojos.  
El depositó la cruz en el agujero y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Por favor, sostenedla mientras el fijo —pidió.  
Tomoyo se adelantó. Con ambas manos la inmovilizó mientras Eriol rellenaba el agujero y apisonaba la tierra. Luego ella fue al carromato y regresó con la corona.  
Después de colocarla sobre la lápida, miró durante un momento la tumba de su padre y se arrodilló a rezar. Al terminar, la mano del Marqués estuvo allí para ayudarla.  
—Gracias, milord —dijo con voz apenas más alta que un susurro.  
—De nada.  
— ¿Cómo podré pagaros alguna vez vuestra amabilidad?  
—La amabilidad es su propia recompensa —respondió él.  
—Un sentimiento honorable, difícil de esperar de un aristócrata refinado._  
_¿Por qué, princesa, dudáis de mi buena voluntad? —sonrió—. Incluso los terriblemente ahítos exhiben momentos honorables. Ningún hombre es por completo bueno o malo.  
La ayudó a subir al carromato y, después de atar las riendas de su caballo a la parte de atrás, se situó a su lado. Tomando el control del pony hizo girar el vehículo y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la Mansión Starlight.  
—No hicisteis que tallaran nada en la cruz —comentó él.  
—No vi. Necesidad —contestó Tomoyo, mirándolo de reojo—. Esa no será la residencia definitiva de mi padre.  
Diez minutos más tarde, Eriol detuvo el carromato en el sendero circular de la mansión. Saltó primero y luego bajó aTomoyo. Juntos caminaron hacia el vestíbulo.  
—Gracias otra vez —repitió Tomoyo.  
—De nada otra vez.  
Con la intención de reposar antes de la cena, atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a la escalera. Cuando comenzó a subir los peldaños, se detuvo y giró en redondo. El Marqués seguía allí de pie, observándola.  
—Os perdono vuestro atrevimiento al inmiscuiros en mis asuntos privados —soltó ella sin preámbulo.  
—Aprecio vuestro corazón generoso. —Esa sonrisa devastadora iluminó su rostro—. Gracias por no cerrar con fuerza la puerta del estudio.  
— ¿Esperabas que lo hiciera? —preguntó Tomoyo.  
—Os veré en la cena —indicó Eriol, sin prestar atención a su pregunta. Tomoyo se volvió y subió a toda velocidad. En ningún momento  
miró atrás, aunque pudo sentir sus ojos penetrantes sobre ella hasta que desapareció de su vista. Al llegar al refugio de sus aposentos se preguntó cómo conseguía confundirla. El Marqués la exasperaba y la atraía al mismo tiempo. Ser tan atractivo debería estar prohibido por la ley.

_**Notas:**_ _Bien aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic ^_^ mi único objetivo al subir esta historia es animar a las personas a querer el ET tanto como yo, y como verán en este capitulo se habla de algunas cosas inesperadas ^_^ Eriol es __**príncipe**__! No solo es marqués y futuro duque, sino también príncipe, lastima que sea de incubierto, se darán cuenta de que algo misterio se traen entre manos los Hiragizawa, alguien puede imaginárselo?, y ya se nombro una GRAN piedra en el zapato, a la muy z…. de las mas z… osease Kaho, ustedes no pueden imaginarse cuanto la odio, pero como en toda historia siempre hay alguna tipa arrastrada y nadie mejor que ella, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón la hice condesa T_T pero hasta el titulo lo tiene de z… __**Fox**__tar, en fin, hasta la próxima, espero estar subiendo el tercer capitulo entre el lunes o martes, muchos saludos se despide su amiga Yamitzuki o Estelanna._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes____para esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla._

_**Dedicado a**__: __**Daddy's Little Caníbal**__ por ver sido una gran fuente de inspiración y alegría con su excelente trabajo_

_**Capitulo Tercero **_

S_anta Cicuta, _pensó Tomoyo consternada deteniéndose en el umbral del salón. Había bajado para cenar con todos, pero sólo el Marqués se hallaba de pie ante la chimenea. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Se esperaba que pasara la velada a solas con el Marqués? ¿De qué iban a hablar? Carecía de experiencia en entretener a caballeros. Aidan no contaba; lo conocía de toda la vida.  
Ajeno a su presencia, Eriol le daba la espalda, por lo que Tomoyo dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. Lucía un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros ceñidos.  
Cielos, representaba la imagen perfecta de un aristócrata. Lo único que faltaba para completar ese cuadro era la copa de brandy y el monóculo, afectaciones de moda de los que compartían su posición social.  
De pronto Eriol se volvió como si sintiera la mirada interesada sobre él.  
—Empezaba a pensar que iba a cenar solo —comentó, sonriéndole.  
Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto al acercarse.  
— ¿Os apetece un brandy? —Preguntó con picardía—. ¿O vino? ¿Un vino de Madeira, quizá?  
—Las bebidas jamás se sirven antes de la cena —enseñó Eriol con expresión divertida en sus ojos azules—. El vino se sirve con la comida, y los caballeros beben sus brandys después de dejar a las damas.  
—Lo sabía —repuso con rubor—. Os lo ofrecí porque da la impresión de que esperamos a los demás.  
—El tío Charles no se unirá a nosotros hoy —informó.  
— Y ¿qué me decís de lady De Faye y la tía Mei?

—Vuestra tía se ha disculpado por un dolor de cabeza, y mi tía decidió hacerle compañía—negó con una sonrisa, y añadió— aunque me temo que mi tía es la fuente del dolor de cabeza de la vuestra.  
—Mi hermana bajará en cualquier momento. —Sintió que su confianza menguaba.  
—Lady Sakura lo lamenta. También padece dolor de cabeza.  
—En su vida mi hermana ha tenido dolor de cabeza —exclamó ella, dominada por la suspicacia. Toda la casa parecía conspirar en su esfuerzo por dejarla a solas con el Marqués.  
—Vuestra hermana jamás había tenido que escuchar a nuestras tías hablar sin parar sobre los buenos y viejos tiempos —explicó con sonrisa infantil.  
—Quizá necesite mi ayuda —dijoTomoyo, ansiosa por marcharse—. ¿Me disculpáis?  
—No.  
—Perdonad- exclamo atonita  
—Forbes se ha ocupado del dolor de cabeza de vuestra hermana-informó Eriol—Mencionó que le había llevado uno de vuestros tés de camomila.  
_La cicuta la curaría de una vez por todas, _pensó, irritada por la deserción de su hermana. _O quizá un traguito de beleño.  
_— ¿Bajamos a cenar? —preguntó Eriol.  
Tomoyo lo observó con pánico creciente. ¿Qué motivo podía aducir para no estar sola con él?  
— ¿Os encontráis mal? —Quiso saber él con preocupación—. Se os ve muy pálida.  
—Las pieles pálidas son la maldición de las morenas. —Logró sonreír.  
—Durante un instante pensé que iba a cenar solo. —Le regaló una sonrisa demoledora—Los placeres de la vida se disfrutan más cuando se comparten con otra persona.  
Tomoyo aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía y juntos bajaron al comedor.  
— ¿Qué otras actividades se hacen mejor con otro? —preguntó, aprovechando su comentario como tema de conversación. El sonrió de nuevo. Lo notó en cuanto sus labios pronunciaron la última palabra—. Siempre está el servicio religioso —continuó ella— aunque no considero que eso sea uno de los placeres de la vida.  
—Palabras de una mujer que acaba de pelearse con el vicario. —Rió entre dientes.  
—No considero los servicios eclesiásticos un placer bajo ninguna circunstancia —determinó Tomoyo con sonrisa melancólica—. Bailar es otra actividad que requiere un compañero. No se me ocurre nada más. ¿Y a vos?  
—A mí varias —manifestó con voz ronca mientras entraban en el comedor.  
— ¿Como cuáles? —preguntó con inocencia.  
—Os las contaré otro día —repuso con ojos risueños.  
— ¿Son actividades deshonrosas?  
—Extremadamente.  
Eriol ocupó la cabecera de la mesa y Tomoyo se sentó a su derecha. El comedor parecía enorme con la presencia única de ellos dos y el mayordomo.  
De pie junto al aparador, Forbes fue el encargado de servirles. Había filetes de salmón al horno acompañados con una salsa vinagreta, tomates guisados, champiñones rellenos, bollos de azafrán y mantequilla y vino de Madeira.  
Eriol la miró y alzó la copa en saludo. Al tanto de esa costumbre, Tomoyo levantó la suya y le devolvió el gesto.  
_Que Dios me proteja, _pensó ella con la vista clavada en su plato. _Me he olvidado de cómo se come.  
_Se sentía incómoda cenando a solas con un hombre. De pronto, Llevarse el tenedor del plato a la boca se convirtió en la tarea más difícil del mundo.  
—El salmón está delicioso —comentó él—. ¿Lo habéis...?  
—Los cumplidos le corresponden al cocinero —informó Tomoyo—. Sin embargo, yo preparé el postre.  
— ¿Cuál será?  
—Cerezas con leche, vino y azúcar acompañadas de turrón y delicias turcas.  
¿Turrón y delicias turcas? —repitió Eriol con una sonrisa infantil que le iluminó todo el rostro.  
—Veo que adoráis los dulces.  
—El turrón sabe a sol francés en verano. Y esas delicias turcas con aroma a rosas me recuerdan a lugares lejanos y a caprichos exóticos.  
—Sonáis soñador, milord —advirtió Tomoyo, hechizada con sus palabras.  
—Jamás me describiría como soñador —repuso, mirándola divertido— Soy un propietario de buques mercantes que conoce el mundo.  
—Habladme de vuestros viajes —pidió ella, contenta de haber encontrado un tema apropiado de conversación.  
—He visto casi toda Europa. Incluso en una ocasión navegué a Nueva York.

— ¿Fuisteis a América? —Le lanzó una mirada seductora—. Qué impresionante. ¿Cómo era Nueva York?  
—Básicamente —se encogió de hombros— la gente es igual en todo el mundo. Solo cambia el clima y las costumbres.  
— ¿Cómo os interesasteis por el negocio mercante?  
—Decidí aprovechar los contactos que tenía en Oriente —respondió Eriol— El negocio creció y ahora mis barcos recorren todo el mundo.  
— ¿Qué contactos?  
—Un hombre de negocios de éxito jamás divulga la identidad de sus contactos por miedo a perderlos.  
— ¿Y qué me decís de vuestra familia?  
—El tío Charles y la tía Nakuru son la única familia que me queda —dijo—. Mis padres y mi hermano están muertos.  
—Lo siento mucho —le cubrió la mano con el corazón desgarrado porque hubiera perdido a todos sus seres amados—. ¿Cómo...?  
—Hablar de mi pérdida me resulta doloroso —interrumpió Eriol.  
—Lo comprendo —aceptó con simpatía. Entonces cambió de tema—. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que el príncipe Adolfo nos ayude a mi hermana y a mí a retener el control de las propiedades de los Daidouji?  
—Puedo afirmar que el Príncipe tendrá éxito en soslayar esa ridícula ley —afirmó——. Es tan mala como que los bastardos no puedan heredar.  
Encogiéndose por dentro ante la palabra _bastardo, _Tomoyo bajó la vista al plato y perdió el apetito. Despreciaba ese vocablo en particular y todo lo que este implicaba sobre sus orígenes menos que respetables.  
— ¿Os apetece dar una vuelta por el exterior en vez de que pasemos al salón? —inquirió Eriol como si percibiera que se hallaba inquieta.  
Ella alzó la vista, pero no vio ni compasión ni superioridad en sus ojos.  
—Me gustaría —aceptó.  
Después de recoger las capas en el vestíbulo salieron y comenzaron a avanzar por el sendero que daba al camino público. Aunque aún hacía calor, había refrescado un poco.  
Ella miró el cielo nocturno. Una vez más no aparecía la luna, pero sí cientos de estrellas diminutas y distantes.  
—Habladme de vos —pidió, tratando de entablar una conversación.  
—No hay nada que contar.  
—Sé que sois un próspero hombre de negocios y un noble del reino.  
—Eso es verdad —asintió él— Como sabéis, mi madre era hermana del Duque, y mi padre procedía de otro país

—Solo sois inglés a medias. ¿De dónde venía vuestro padre?  
—De un lugar próximo al Mediterráneo.  
— ¿Del sur de Francia? —insistió percibiendo la sensación de que él esquivaba la verdad. Eriol dio la impresión de titubear, pero entonces inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Siempre habéis vivido en Inglaterra?  
—Tenía diez años cuando mi padre murió —respondió--. Mi madre me envió aquí para ser educado en las costumbres inglesas. Luego también ella salió de mi vida.  
—Tan joven para quedar huérfano... —Lo miró y preguntó—. ¿Por qué lleváis el apellido de Hiragizawa en vez del de vuestro padre?  
—Mi tío me adoptó cuando me hizo su heredero. La esposa del tío Charles murió al abortar y él jamás se volvió a casar.  
—Qué triste para los dos —reconoció——. Me alegro de que os tengáis el uno al otro ¿Cómo...?  
—Sois muy curiosa, princesa. —Dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia ella.  
—Me disculpo por mi curiosidad -dijo agitada por su intensa mirada.  
—Preguntadme lo que queráis.  
— ¿Dónde recibisteis esa cicatriz?  
—En Eton —respondió, llevándose un dedo a la fina marca.  
_Le puedo preguntar lo que quiera, pero nunca me da una respuesta directa, _pensó Tomoyo.  
— ¿Cómo os la hicisteis?  
—En una pelea. —Se acercó sin dejar de contemplarla. Con voz ronca exigió—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esos cautivadores ojos color de las amatistas?  
Tomoyo exhibió un intenso rubor. Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas y esperó que la oscuridad ocultara su vergüenza.  
Sin previa advertencia, Eriol extendió la mano y apoyó con suavidad la palma en su rostro.  
— ¿Por qué os ruborizáis? —preguntó—. Espero no incomodaros. Pasé una hora en el estudio de vuestro padre contemplando vuestro retrato —concedió con voz ronca—Tenéis la cara y los ojos más arrebatadores que he visto.  
¿Qué podía contestar a eso?, se preguntó. Bajó la vista al suelo. De algún modo, que hubiera estado observando su retrato hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Ningún hombre le había hablado jamás con tanta intimidad.  
—Miradme —dijo él. Ella alzó los ojos hasta su pecho—. Un poco más arriba, por favor —añadió con voz risueña.

Lo miró a los ojos y quedó hipnotizada por su penetrante mirada azul. Cuando Eriol acercó un poco más la cara su aroma limpio y marino la embriagó y le aceleró los latidos del corazón. Tenía los labios peligrosamente próximos para reclamar los suyos.  
—Los últimos días han sido difíciles —anunció ella, retrocediendo un paso—. Me gustaría retirarme ahora.  
—Id dentro —Eriol inclinó la cabeza—. Yo quiero robar unos minutos más antes de concentrarme en mis libros de cuentas.  
La breve distancia que había hasta la puerta de entrada le pareció inmensa. Se obligó a caminar con lenta dignidad y sintió su mirada en cada paso que dio; se amonestó por retirarse de lo que habría sido su primer beso.  
Al entrar en el vestíbulo, allí estaba Forbes para cogerle la capa.  
—-Su Excelencia regresará pronto para trabajar en sus libros —le indicó al mayordomo—. Prepara una bandeja con turrón, delicias turcas y oporto en el estudio.  
—Sí, milady.  
Con un candil en la mano, subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde estaban situados sus aposentos. Dejó la vela en la cómoda, pero en vez de ponerse el camisón, se acercó a la ventana.  
Apartó la cortina con suavidad y oteó la noche. En el paseo que se situaba bajo su ventana avistó el reflejo del cigarro del Marqués. El resplandor semejaba una libélula solitaria que en vano intentaba iluminar la oscuridad.  
La visión de ese punto aislado de luz hizo que extrañamente se sintiera triste. Tuvo la sensación de que, a pesar de su inmensa riqueza y de su título, el Marqués estaba tan solo como ella.  
Sonrió para sí misma. ¿Qué tontería era esa? El marques de Leed era exactamente lo que parecía ser, un aristócrata mundano que nunca en su vida había conocido un momento de inseguridad.  
—Aquí viene —dijo la tía Mei.  
Tras entrar en salón a la tarde siguiente a la hora del te Tomoyo se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermana. Frente a ellas se encontraban la tía Mei y lady DeFaye. El tío Charles parecía cómodo en el sillón de respaldo alto junto al sofá, mientras Eriol se erguía cerca de la chimenea.  
En la mesa rectangular entre los dos sofás habla una bandeja con sándwiches de pepino y un pudín. Forbes servia te en las tazas de porcelana

Tomoyo observó al Marqués. La atención de este se concentraba en el mayordomo. Sin decir palabra, su figura captó su atención y lo miró fijamente. Forbes dejó el salón y cerró la puerta a su espalda.  
A ella le pareció extraño. Que recordara, jamás alguien había cerrado la puerta durante el té.  
El duque de Clow miró por encima del hombro como si verificara que estuviera cerrada. Luego concentró toda su atención en Tomoyo y en Sakura.  
—En vez de molestaros con esos tediosos detalles legales, he decidido contaros con mis propias palabras qué estipula el testamento y el codicilo de vuestro padre —comenzó—. Desde luego, podéis leerlo siempre que lo deseéis. Espero que no tengáis objeción a que Nakuru y Eriol estén presentes, ya que indirectamente se hallan involucrados en la situación.  
¿Eriol Hiragizawa involucrado en el testamento de su padre?, pensó Tomoyo con sorpresa. Sin duda el tío Charles se refería a la administración de las propiedades.  
— ¿Tomoyo?  
—No tengo objeción —repuso, mirándolo.  
—Vuestro padre nos designó a Mei y a mí vuestros custodios hasta que os caséis o cumpláis los veintiún años —informó el Duque con una sonrisa tierna dirigida hacia la tía Mei—. En caso de que muriéramos antes de ese tiempo, el príncipe Adolfo se convertiría en el custodio.  
— ¿El príncipe Adolfo? —repitió Sakura con excitado asombro.  
—Solo si la tía Mei y el tío Charles mueren —explicó Tomoyo tocando la mano de su hermana—. No queremos que eso suceda.  
—Oh, no —tartamudeó Sakura—. Solo quería dar a entender...  
—Lo sabemos —la tranquilizó Tomoyo—. Por favor, continúa, tío Charles.  
—Tu padre quería que se confiaran los estipendios de Mei y de Sakura en manos de Eriol —prosiguió el Duque—. Supongo que consideró que un hombre de negocios de éxito sería lo bastante sabio como para hacer que esos estipendios crecieran en rentabilidad. El resto de los bienes de los Daidouji te son legados a ti, Tomoyo, por ser la mayor. Con la ayuda del príncipe Adolfo tu padre logró obtener permiso real para pasarte su título en vez de dejar que muriera con él. Pequeña, ahora eres la condesa de Starlight.  
Tomoyo quedó tan sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos que no supo qué decir. Sakura rió entre dientes. _  
_— ¿Tendremos que hacerte una reverencia? —le preguntó. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada poco divertida—. ¿Significa eso que jamás volverás a cocinar para nosotros?  
—Siempre cocinaré para ti —respondió por fin con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando aprecias tanto lo que te preparo?  
—Háblale del codicilo —intervino la tía Mei por primera vez.  
—Tu padre consideraba que la vida siempre debía continuar —informó el Duque—. Su codicilo estipula que no quería que su muerte interfiriera en los asuntos de los vivos. En otras palabras, deseaba que sus hijas fueran presentadas en sociedad, tuvieran novios y se casaran sin tener que guardar el año de luto.  
—Respetar los términos del codicilo será fácil —señaló Tomoyo—.Sakura y yo no tenemos planes para hacer nada de eso.  
—Os equivocáis, princesa —habló Eriol.  
— ¿A que os referís? —preguntó, mirándolo.  
—Sakura y tú seréis presentadas en sociedad en primavera — explicó Nakuru, llamando su atención—. Aunque deberemos salir para Londres después del día primero de año. Ambas necesitaréis un guardarropa nuevo.  
—No voy a ir a Londres —afirmó Tomoyo—. Estoy de luto.  
—Y yo —coincidió Sakura.  
— ¿Pensáis hacer caso omiso de los últimos deseos de Harold? —preguntó la tía Mei.  
—No, pero...  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Mei —anunció el tío Charles—. Honras la memoria de tu padre haciendo lo que deseaba para vosotras.  
—En Londres tendrás la oportunidad de conocer al príncipe Adolfo —señaló Nakuru—. El Príncipe es un hombre influyente con poder para declarar accidental la muerte de tu padre. ¿No quieres trasladarlo a suelo consagrado?  
—Quiero demostrar que mi padre no se suicidó —afirmó Tomoyo.  
—Descubrir la verdad requerirá cierto tiempo —le recordó la tía Mei.  
—Ayudarás a Tomoyo, ¿verdad, Eriol? —exigió Nakuru.  
—Ya prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance —respondió Eriol con los ojos azules clavados en Tomoyo.  
—Entonces todo está arreglado —anunció Nakuru, encargándose de la situación—. Mei y las niñas residirán conmigo en Londres. Charles, tú puedes trasladarte a vivir con Eriol.  
—Suena razonable si a Eriol no le importa —aceptó el Duque. _  
_— Eres bienvenido a ser mí invitado el tiempo que quieras —Eriol le sonrió a su tío.  
Tomoyo bajó la vista a sus manos unidas en el regazo. En el breve espacio de una semana había perdido el control de todo su mundo. Entonces tuvo un pensamiento desagradable.  
—Con el tiempo, la sociedad londinense se enterará de que no somos quienes creen que somos —balbuceó, retorciendo las manos—. Será demasiado humillante sufrir un aislamiento social.  
—Pero si no sois impostoras —afirmó el Duque, al parecer confuso por el comentario.  
—Se refiere a que la gente no las aceptará debido a que son adoptadas —explicó Eriol.  
—No son más que tonterías —manifestó el Duque.  
—Sakura y yo somos bastardas —dijo Tomoyo con angustia—. Papá nos contó que nuestros padres naturales nunca se casaron.  
_—Jamás _permitas que oiga que vuelves a describirte de esa manera —pidió el tío Charles con voz severa.  
—Cariño, puedo asegurarte que tendréis un éxito enorme en sociedad —añadió Nakuru.  
—No podéis predecir el futuro —replicó ella.  
—Confía en mí, cariño —aconsejó Nakuru—. Sé muy bien lo que digo. La sociedad sabrá lo mucho que os quería vuestro padre... Entonces, ¿qué decís al respecto?  
Tomoyo miró a su hermana, que le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento.  
—Muy bien —concedió—. Pero romper el luto me atribula.  
Una llamada a la puerta atrajo la atención de todos. Forbes entró y en voz baja anunció.  
—Lord Briggs ha venido a veros.  
—No te molestes en anunciarme, Forbes —dijo Aidan pasando junto al mayordomo—. La Mansión Starlight es más mi hogar que mi propia casa.  
Con una amplia sonrisa Aidan Briggs atravesó el salón en dirección a Tomoyo. Parecía indiferente al hecho de que había llegado sin invitación y que todo el mundo lo observaba en silencio.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tomoyo, irritada y sorprendida por su presencia—. Mi invitación para cenar era para mañana por la noche.  
—Si, lo sé —replicó Aidan—. Voy de camino a visitar a un amigo pero decidí pasar para saludarte. Te echo de menos.  
Sintió una oleada de alivio al saber que no iba a quedarse, pero entonces Sakura soltó- —Tomoyo ahora es la condesa de Starlight.  
— ¿Tu padre te dio el título? —inquirió Aidan sorprendido.  
—Tomoyo y yo seremos presentadas en la sociedad de Londres esta primavera —continuó Sakura excitada, como si estuviera ansiosa de proclamar la noticia.  
—Estáis de luto. —El Barón se mostró asombrado Tomoyo se encogió de hombros—Tomoyo no necesita que la presenten en sociedad — recriminó Briggs a los demás—. Tiene un admirador aquí en Starlight.  
—Querido, una mujer jamás puede tener suficientes admiradores — insinuó Nakuru.  
—Es lo que Harold quería para ellas —añadió la tía Mei.  
—Si eso es lo que Harold estipuló, entonces así será —respondió Aidan con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. A propósito, ¿qué había en el codicilo? —quiso saber.  
—Nada de importancia —soltó Tomoyo, sabiendo que volvería a proponerle matrimonio. Aidan creía que solo su padre había bloqueado el matrimonio. En ese momento deseó haber negado su petición sin depender de su padre.  
Aidan asintió y luego se volvió hacia Eriol.  
—Si el tiempo lo permite, milord, ¿os gustaría salir a cazar zorros?  
El rostro de Eriol permaneció inexpresivo, pero mostró un deje de desprecio al responder:  
—Jamás mato por deporte.  
— ¿Y por qué matáis, milord? —sonsacó Aidan.  
—Sólo en defensa propia —repuso.  
La respuesta del Marqués aligeró el ánimo de Tomoyo. Despreciaba el bárbaro ritual de matar animales por placer. Ciertamente debía haber algún otro modo en que los varones de la especie pudieran entretenerse.  
—Matar sólo en defensa propia es una idea noble pero decididamente anticuada —decía Aidan con la evidente intención de irritar al Marqués.  
—No tengo necesidad de impresionar a otros --- respondió Eriol, sonriéndole al Barón con gesto rígido—. Dejo eso para los trepadores sociales.  
El estado de ánimo de Tomoyo se desvaneció ante la enemistad que había entre los dos hombres. ¿Por qué la gente nopodía llevarse bien?  
— ¿Trepadores sociales? —repitió Aidan. Mostrando su enfado a través de la voz.  
—Ya sabéis, esos indeseables que intentan prosperar en la vida pegándose a sus superiores —afirmó Eriol. En esa ocasión su sonrisa fue irritantemente sincera. — ¿Os referís, por ejemplo, a un barón que desea casarse con una condesa? —desafió Aidan.  
—Jamás he dicho eso.  
—Dabais a entender...  
—Edgar, es hora de que te marches —interrumpió Tomoyo poniendo fin a su combate verbal.  
—¿Quieres acompañarme al vestíbulo?  
Tomoyo habría aceptado prácticamente cualquier cosa para sacarlo del salón. Asintió una vez y se levantó del sofá.  
En silencio recorrieron el corredor hasta la escalera principal y bajaron los escalones que los separaban del vestíbulo. Forbes se hallaba cerca de la puerta y, al verlos acercarse, presentó la capa del Barón.  
Tomoyo tuvo ganas de reír. Parecía que todo el mundo, incluyendo a Forbes, estaba ansioso de que el Barón se fuera.  
—Gracias por pasar —le dijo al llegar a la puerta.  
— ¿Cómo puedes aceptar una presentación en sociedad cuando estás de luto? —preguntó él sin preámbulo alguno.  
—El codicilo de mi padre estipulaba que en caso de que muriera, no quería que nuestra presentación en sociedad se postergara —respondió ella—. Te garantizo que no voy a disfrutar.  
—Y qué me dices de la posibilidad de que confisquen los bienes de los Daidouji? —continuó él.  
—El príncipe Adolfo va a arreglarlo para que pueda quedarme con las tierras —informó.  
¿Quieres decir que un miembro de la familia real va a aprobar que se quiebren las leyes de este país? —se mostró asombrado. — ¿Es que quieres que pierda mis tierras? —lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.  
—No, desde luego que no. Solo me decepciona no ser yo quien te rescate —se llevó su mano a los labios y añadió—. Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo.  
— ¿Cómo puedes pedírmelo cuando no fuiste capaz de ponerte de mi lado contra el vicario? —retiró la mano. Sabía que esquivar el tema del matrimonio era una cobardía, pero carecía de fuerzas para otra confrontación tensa. En unos días le diría que el matrimonio era algo que estaba fuera de lugar.  
—Ya me he disculpado por eso —le recordó con tono acusador—. Y dijiste que me perdonabas. Te he entregado mi corazón y ahora lo pisoteas. ¿Estás desarrollando un cierto interés por el Marqués?

Tomoyo sintió cómo crecía en su interior una oleada de irritación. Si de verdad la quería, ¿por qué le hacía tan difícil la vida? Alzó la barbilla y ordenó:  
—Abandona la Mansión Starlight y no vuelvas hasta que pienses con claridad.  
La mirada que él le lanzó fue de ira contenida Tomoyo retrocedió un paso. Sin decir otra palabra, Aidan recorrió la breve distancia que lo separaba de la puerta. Al pasar junto al mayordomo, Forbes dijo.  
—Que tengáis una buena noche, milord.  
Tomoyo suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y remordimiento cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del Barón. Le desagradaba mostrarse tan dura con su amigo más antiguo pero, con algo de suerte, no retomaría hasta después que se hubiera marchado a Londres.  
Dio media vuelta y atravesó el vestíbulo para dirigirse a la escalera principal. Lenta y cansinamente subió los escalones, pero se detuvo sorprendida al acercarse al rellano de la primera planta. El Marqués se hallaba sentado en la escalera bañado en sombras.  
—Otra vez habéis estado espiándome —lo acusó.  
—No pude evitar oírlo —Eriol sonrió sin arrepentimiento y luego agregó—. El Barón dio la impresión de estar de malhumor. ¿Creéis que padece problemas digestivos?  
—Dejad de espiarme —ordenó Tomoyo, alzando la voz. Pasó a su lado, pero en vez de regresar al salón subió a la carrera los escalones que conducían a la segunda planta.  
Entró en su habitación y cedió al abrumador impulso de cerrar de un portazo. Santo cielo, tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar toda la noche, pero no creía que hubiera suficiente harina en la alacena para calmar sus desasosegados nervios. Una semana atrás su vida avanzaba sin sobresaltos, y en ese momento se sentía atrapada en el camino hacia... ¿dónde?  
Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, tal como había hecho el día de la muerte de su padre. Tuvo tan poco éxito como entonces. ¿Cómo se atrevía el Marqués a interferir en su relación con Aidan? Sí, le había ofrecido su ayuda para limpiar el buen nombre de su padre, pero eso no le daba derecho a...  
Una llamada a la puerta atrajo su atención.  
¿Quién es? —casi gritó, segura de que era el Marqués.  
—Su Excelencia requiere vuestra inmediata presencia en el estudio —le informó Forbes.- — Gracias, Forbes. Bajaré enseguida.  
Unos minutos más tarde Tomoyo se detenía fuera de la puerta cerrada del estudio y se preguntaba qué querría el tío Charles. ¿Habría olvidado algún detalle importante concerniente al testamento de su padre? ¿O pretendía reprenderla por haberle gritado a su sobrino?  
Sin molestarse en llamar abrió y entró. La primera persona a la que vio fue al Marqués sentado en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de su padre. El Duque se sentaba detrás de la mesa. Los dos hombres se incorporaron cuando la vieron.  
— ¿Querías verme, tío Charles? —preguntó, sin prestarle atención al Marqués.  
—Sí, pequeña —asintió el Duque—. Por favor, siéntate.  
Tomoyo cruzó la habitación en dirección al escritorio mientras los dos volvían a sentarse.  
—Permaneceré de pie —dijo, mirando al Marqués de reojo.  
—De verdad creo que deberías sentarte —comentó el Duque.  
—Díselo —exhortó Eriol.  
Ella experimentó una oleada de aprensión miró a Eriol y luego al Duque.  
—Decirme ¿qué? —interpeló.  
El Duque miró al Marqués, que dijo.  
—Dale la versión corta.  
—Tomoyo, querida pequeña, tu amistad íntima con el Barón es desaconsejable empezó el Duque, mirándola—. Jamás podrás estar prometida a él, ni a ningún otro hombre, porque ya te encuentras prometida a mi sobrino.  
Tomoyo lo miró aturdida.  
— ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Eriol con la intención de ponerse de pie.  
—Mantened vuestra distancia —gritó clavó la vista en el Duque—. No te creo. Mi padre jamás me lo mencionó.  
—Harold murió de repente —indicó el Duque—. Estoy seguro de que pretendía contártelo cuando lo considerara oportuno. Aquí está el contrato.  
Tomoyo contempló el contrato de matrimonio. Había sido negociado quince años atrás, cuando ella tenía tres años.  
—La firma que aparece al fondo ¿es la de tu padre? —inquirió el Duque.  
—Lo parece, pero podría tratarse de una buena falsificación —replicó.  
—Confiad en mí, princesa —intervino Eriol—. No lo es.

— ¿Confiar en vos? —Lo miró con ojos centelleantes—. Apenas os conozco. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no sois un timador en busca de una esposa rica?  
—Soy diez mil veces más rico que vos —explicó con tranquilidad.  
—Eriol _es _uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra —descubrió el Duque.  
— ¿Por qué deseáis casaros conmigo? —quiso saber ella.  
—Siempre mantengo mi palabra —informó él—. Pretendo respetar el contrato que firmé hace quince años. Venís de una familia excelente y...  
—Soy una bastarda adoptada —cortó Tomoyo.  
—Tenéis más nobleza en vuestro dedo meñique que cualquier mujer que haya conocido —afirmó Eriol. Bajó la voz y añadió—. Admiro vuestra intrépida lealtad. Admiro el calor y el respeto que mostráis a los demás, sin importar que sean criados o nobles... Y me gusta el modo en que os ruborizáis, como ahora mismo. Me recordáis a una rosa rara y hermosa.  
Tomoyo se dejó caer en la silla libre y lo observó con sorpresa. Atrapada por la intensidad de su mirada azul, notó que el rubor encendía sus mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo la ronca intimidad de su voz le hizo sentir escalofríos en su espalda. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre, prácticamente un desconocido, surtir un efecto tan profundo en ella?  
El Duque carraspeó, atrayendo su atención.  
—Eriol está dispuesto a mantener el compromiso en secreto y permitir tu presentación en sociedad en Londres.  
_— ¿Permitir _mi presentación en sociedad? —La elección de las palabras le devolvió la ira. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¿De dónde sacáis el atrevimiento para...? ¿Cómo osáis aspirar a _permitirme _hacer algo?  
En vez de responder con enfado tal como ella había esperado, Eriol repuso con tono sosegado.  
—Princesa, escuchadme un momento.  
Tomoyo lo miró furiosa. Al ver que él titubeaba antes de hablar, espetó.  
—Bien, adelante. Estoy escuchando.  
—Princesa, vuestro padre me eligió como vuestro marido. Sin embargo, os brindo la elección de que podáis casaros conmigo o no al final de vuestra estancia en Londres. Si hay otro caballero al que prefiráis, gustoso me apartaré, siempre y cuando, desde luego, dicho caballero sea el adecuado. A cambio, debéis prometer pasar algún tiempo conmigo cada semana para que podamos conocernos. ¿Tenemos un trato?  
Ella se negó a hablar. Al parecer el bribón aristócrata no se hallaba por encima del chantaje.  
—O bien tenemos un trato —continuó él con tono más decidido— u os arrastraré esta noche al altar.  
Tampoco estaba por encima de las amenazas Tomoyo no supo qué hacer, pero si consentía el trato, dispondría de tiempo para escapar de ese sórdido lío.  
—Sí, tenemos un acuerdo —aceptó al final—. Con una condición —añadió.  
Por algún extraño motivo, sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Eriol.  
— ¿Y cuál es la condición? —preguntó él.  
—Debéis limpiar el nombre mancillado de mi padre —respondió.  
—Ya os prometí ayudaros —Eriol inclinó la cabeza.  
—Con ayudarme no basta —insistió ella, mirándolo a la cara sin vacilar—. O limpiáis el nombre de mi padre de la mácula del suicidio o no cooperaré con vos. La tía Mei me ayudará a repudiar ese acuerdo de compromiso.  
—Nuestras tías conocen el compromiso desde el día que se firmó el contrato —aseveró Eriol, sorprendiéndola.  
— ¿Mi tía lo sabía y no me dijo nada? —exclamó con ojos brillantes.  
—Prometo recuperar la reputación de vuestro padre aunque tarde diez años.  
—Será un noviazgo muy largo —ironizó ella.  
—Vuestra hermana puede seguir ajena al compromiso si eso es lo que deseáis. La elección es vuestra.  
Tomoyo asintió.  
—Pidámosle a Forbes que traiga una botella de champaña para brindar por el futuro —sugirió el Duque.  
—Me duele la cabeza. —Se levantó—. Por favor, disculpadme sin dirigirle ni una mirada al Marqués Tomoyo cruzó la estancia, pero la voz de él la detuvo en la puerta.  
—Princesa, habéis prometido no evitarme.  
—Eso sería difícil, ya que estáis durmiendo bajo mi techo —manifestó sin darse la vuelta.  
_Maldición, _pensó al abandonar el estudio. El bribón daba órdenes como un príncipe. Al parecer, Su Arrogante Majestad jamás se había encontrado con una mujer de voluntad decidida como ella, y debía aprender una lección.  
Enseñarle una lección al Marqués sería como azuzar a un tigre, reflexionó con una sonrisa renuente en la cara. Era el hombre más dominante que jamás había conocido. Decididamente irradiaba masculinidad por todos sus poros.  
Los noviazgos por lo general terminaban en matrimonio. Ese pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío de excitación. ¿Cómo sería estar casada con el Marqués? ¿Qué sentiría al subir las escaleras que cada noche la llevarían a su dormitorio? ¿Qué experimentaría al sentir sus manos fuertes acariciando su piel desnuda?  
Sintió un rubor ardiente. Decidida a despejarse la cabeza de unas ideas tan impuras, subió a la segunda planta. Si el Marqués no fuera el hombre más atractivo que había visto... Incluso con cicatriz, el marqués de Leed era demasiado atractivo para su paz mental.

**NOTA: ** Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, antes de pasar a comentar sobre el mismo, quisiera hacer mención de una gran chica y excelente escritora, para mi el universo de FF en el área de Twilight esta de luto ya que una de las mas reconocidas escritoras murió el pasado 8 de mayo, o mas bien fue asesinada por un conducto borracho _**Daddy's Little Caníbal**_ fue una chica alegre y muy querida por la comunidad, tal vez ustedes no visitan esa área peor quise hacer mención, para tomemos con mas responsabilidad las cosas y cuidar no excedernos, por que ella no apenas tenia 18 años y estaba por graduarse de secundaria, esto me hace apreciar las cosas que podemos hacer y ella ya no, como leer historias, escribirlas, ver amigos, películas, etc, y lamentablemente por que a un %&$")%& le valió un comino conducir ebrio, disfruten la vida al máximo por que no sabemos cuando llegara su fin, tal vez este fic no es de TW pero es un escrito, así como ella solía hacer, así que esto es en su memoria.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ahora saben que Eriol y Tomoyo están comprometidos ^_^ y que ella piensa que el da ordenes como un príncipe, ¿Por qué será? Je, que les ocurrirá con el tiempo que Eriol le esta brindando? Encontraran al asesino del papa de Tomoyo? O ella jamás se casara?, bueno eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de ver la historia así como también a quienes me han dejado review ^_^

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos entre semana probablemente con otro capitulo

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajespara esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla.

_**Dedicado en memoria de**__: __**Daddy's Little Caníbal**__ por ver sido una gran fuente de inspiración y alegría, así como una de las mejores escritoras._

_**Capitulo Cuarto**_

El día siguiente Tomoyo lo pasó escondida en sus aposentos. En un esfuerzo por evitar al Marqués, por la mañana fingió que le dolía la cabeza y se resignó a pasar un día solitario. Después de lavarse y ponerse un camisón y una bata nuevos, colocó una compresa fría en la mesita de noche y luego se acercó a la ventana para escrutar el exterior.  
El clima reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Unas nubes grises flotaban con tristeza en un cielo bajo y en el aire flotaba una bruma semejante al velo de una novia.  
¿Hacía solo una semana que había sido feliz? Su vida había cambiado tan rápida y drásticamente desde entonces... Primero había tenido lugar la muerte súbita de su padre. Casi de inmediato comprobó la deslealtad de Aidan a la primera señal de dificultades que presentó el vicario Dingle. Y en ese momento se hallaba prometida al Marqués, un hombre que hasta un día antes no conocía. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento podía soportar? Sus problemas parecían insuperables.  
Con un profundo suspiro, apoyó la frente contra el frescor del cristal de la ventana. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla. Luego otra.  
Una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Corrió a la cama, apartó la manta, recogió el paño húmedo y se lo llevó a la cabeza.  
¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz débil.  
—Sakura  
—Pasa.  
La puerta se abrió y su hermana cruzó la estancia para sentarse en el borde de la cama; la observó preocupada.

—Forbes me contó que estabas mal —susurró——-. ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?  
—Casarte con el Marqués —repuso, tirando a un lado la compresa fría.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —Sakura la miró sorprendida.  
—Mi cabeza está bien. Lo que tengo es un dolor real en el trasero —aclaró Tomoyo—. Anoche el tío Charles me informó de que Eriol y yo estamos prometidos desde la infancia.  
— ¡Qué noticia maravillosa! —Exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa—. El Marqués es tan atractivo, y tú serás marque... —la joven de diecisiete años se dio cuenta de que su hermana no sonreía y rápidamente se corrigió—. Oh, debió ser todo un impacto.  
—Hermana —Tomoyo estalló en una carcajada— con un poco de práctica, serías una diplomática excelente.  
— ¿De verdad lo crees?  
—No.  
—El Marqués es rico, noble, atractivo y amable —arguyó Sakura—. Comparado con él, Aidan es un trapo. —Se levantó del borde de la cama—. ¿Bajarás a almorzar?  
—Quiero evitar al Marqués. —Meneó la cabeza.  
—Evitarlo no alterará la situación —indicó Sakura.  
—Alabo tu pragmatismo, pero no intento alterar la situación, al menos no ahora.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué finges dolor de cabeza? —quiso saber Sakura desconcertada.  
—El Marqués insistió en que no me permitiría evitarlo —explicó—. He decidido enseñarle una lección muy necesaria sobre los muchos métodos que existen para esquivar a una persona.  
—No le gustará —advirtió su hermana.  
— ¿Doy la impresión de que me importe? —Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Si no le gusta, que se vaya al diablo.  
—La cuestión es que tal vez algún día puede importarte. — Sakura movió la cabeza con desaprobación.  
—Lo dudo —afirmó alzando el mentón.  
—Supongo que tú sabes lo que es mejor. —Su hermana se dio la vuelta—. Aunque fue él quien hizo sonar la campana fúnebre por papá.  
—No pensarás delatarme, ¿verdad? —Sakura la miró e hizo un gesto dando a entender que sus labios estaban sellados—. Gracias, hermana.  
Tomoyo dedicó las siguientes horas a jugar al solitario. Al pasar la hora del almuerzo los minutos comenzaron a aumentar su inquietud.

Con creciente irritación Tomoyo pensó que el Marqués la había hecho prisionera en sus propios aposentos. Invocó su imagen: pelo negro, ojos azules y sonrisa devastadora. Sí, tuvo que reconocerlo, Eriol Hiragizawa era una presa apetecible.  
Si tan solo no fuera tan malditamente atractivo.  
Si tan solo no sintiera una incomodidad vulnerable en su presencia.  
Si tan solo no hubiera venido al mundo como bastarda.  
Suspiró. Mientras deseaba lo imposible, bien podría desear que su amado padre siguiera con vida.  
Una llamada en la puerta captó su atención. A toda velocidad escondió las cartas bajo la manta y recogió la compresa fría.  
— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con la voz más débil que pudo poner.  
—La tía Mei.  
La puerta se abrió y su tía entró. Detrás de ella iba el Marqués con una bandeja en las manos.  
Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta. Su intrusión en sus aposentos era absolutamente inapropiada.  
Bajo la supervisión de su tía, Eriol depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
—Eriol está preocupado por tu salud —explicó la tía Mei.  
—Té de camomila y pastas de limón —añadió él, señalando la bandeja.  
Tomoyo al fin encontró su voz pasada la sorpresa.  
—Milord, sed tan amable de marcharos de mi cuarto —dijo— o mi reputación quedará arruinada.  
—Nadie salvo vuestra tía sabe que estoy aquí —alegó, negándose a moverse de la cama.  
—Los criados lo ven todo y se lo cuentan a sus amigos, que, a su vez, se lo cuentan a sus señores —replicó ella.  
—El Marqués es tu prometido —afirmó su tía, que se sentó en el sillón delante de la chimenea.  
—No lo he olvidado —soltó Tomoyo con tono seco—. Sin embargo, estar prometida para casarse no significa estar casada. ¿Y por qué no me mencionaste nada de ese compromiso?  
—Oh, querida, soy tan desmemoriada —dijo de pronto la tía Mei, poniéndose de pie—. He dejado el bordado en mi habitación. —Y salió a toda velocidad antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hablar.  
—Tenéis la cara tan roja como una cereza. —Eriol sonrió. Extendió la mano y le tocó la frente—. No parece que tengáis fiebre.  
—Debo protestar por vuestra presencia en mis aposentos —exteriorizó en cuanto se marchó su tía—. Esto es indecoroso.

— Esto hará que os sintáis mejor. —Sin prestar atención a su comentario, Eriol le pasó la taza.  
—No quiero té.  
— ¿Qué queréis, princesa?  
—Creo que dormir un poco. —Sonrió ella de repente.  
— ¿Deseáis que os abrace hasta que os quedéis dormida? —preguntó con voz ronca.  
—Una reputación mancillada no es para bromear, milord. —Sintió que el color le subía a la cara— En particular... —se interrumpió, reacia a añadir las palabras «en particular para una bastarda como yo».  
Excepto el vicario la noche del entierro de su padre, nadie del pueblo las había insultado a ella o a su hermana. Sin embargo a veces captaba las miradas de la gente y entonces tenía la certeza de que conocían sus orígenes innobles...  
Starlight era uno de esos pueblos pequeños en donde los rumores viajaban deprisa. A Tomoyo le parecía que todo el mundo conocía los secretos de los demás.  
Por otro lado, quizá había imaginado esas miradas mordaces debido a su propia sensación de indignidad. Su hermana no parecía afectada por el secreto que rodeaba su nacimiento.  
— ¿En particular? —instó Eriol, alejando su atención de los pensamientos perturbadores.  
—No importa.  
El se inclinó y alzó algo del suelo. Ella se dio cuenta de que era una de las cartas. Debió haberse caído de la cama al alzar con brusquedad la manta.  
-—-Pensé que os dolía la cabeza —comentó Eriol.  
—Sakura me visitó antes y trató de entretenerme con una partida de cartas —explicó.  
—Princesa, intentáis evitarme. —Le clavó la mirada azul.  
— ¿Cómo podéis siquiera pensar eso? —Preguntó con expresión inocente—. De continuar esto, corro peligro de morir por cómo me palpita la cabeza.  
— ¿Dónde os duele?  
—Por la sien.  
— ¿En cuál? —Enarcó una ceja.  
—Las dos.  
—Cerrad los ojos —ordenó en voz baja. Cuando ella obedeció, colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y comenzó a masajearle las sienes.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse al sentir sus dedos, mas no tardó en ceder a sus diestros cuidados. Su contacto era firme pero gentil y muy relajante los movimientos rítmicos y circulares.  
Que Dios la protegiera, pero tenía ganas de ronronear.  
Y entonces sus manos desaparecieron.  
Abrió los ojos en el instante en que él se levantaba de la cama.  
Eriol la miró largo rato.  
—Qué disfrutéis de vuestros juegos, princesa —comentó divertido—. Al final ganaré yo.  
—Odio perder. —Lo miró sin vacilar.  
—Entonces, veo que después de todo tenemos algo en común. — Con una última sonrisa salió y cerró con cuidado la puerta a su espalda.  
Tomoyo pasó el resto del día en sus aposentos. Después de cenar sola se echó en la cama. Por desgracia, el sueño se negó a hacer acto de presencia y tuvo que contener la abrumadora necesidad de ponerse a cocinar para olvidar las preocupaciones. Pero al final decidió que era eso lo que iba a hacer..., en cuanto los demás se hubieran retirado  
a dormir. A las diez de la noche consideró que por la casa solo estarían los criados. Saltó de la cama y, sin molestarse en ponerse un vestido, se enfundó una bata y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo y pegó el oído a su superficie. El pasillo fuera de-su habitación estaba silencioso. Con suma lentitud abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó. No vio a nadie. Avanzó descalza hasta las escaleras del servicio en la parte de atrás de la mansión. Así evitaría al Marqués en la escalera principal, por si este aún no se había acostado. Bajó por los escalones estrechos e irrumpió en la cocina sobresaltando a varios criados. De inmediato se puso un delantal y ordenó.  
—Traedme melaza, mantequilla, azúcar moreno, harina, jengibre, pimienta inglesa, bicarbonato, leche y huevos.  
—Lady Tomoyo, ¿cómo está vuestro dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Forbes mientras las doncellas tropezaban entre si para cumplir la petición de su señora. Tomoyo lo miró con expresión avinagrada. El mayordomo rió entre dientes—. ¿Qué vais a preparar esta noche?  
—Pan de jengibre.  
—Ah, uno de mis postres favoritos —Forbes verificó que todo lo que había solicitado estuviera en la mesa y luego inquirió—. ¿Necesitaréis algo más, milady?  
—-Me gustaría estar sola —informó ella.

—Muy bien, milady. —Inclinó la cabeza; entonces con un gesto indicó a las doncellas que dejaran la cocina y, antes de seguirlas, añadió—. Que tengáis una feliz cocina.  
Tomoyo se puso a trabajar en el acto. Avivó el fuego del horno, tamizó la harina sobre un cuenco grande para luego mezclar el azúcar moreno, el jengibre y la pimienta inglesa. Mientras tarareaba una melodía, derritió la mantequilla y la melaza a friego lento y las mezcló con el resto de ingredientes junto con el bicarbonato disuelto en leche templada.  
Después de batir los huevos, los añadió a la mezcla de jengibre y comenzó a batirla.  
—Ah, princesa, veo que os sentís mejor —comentó una voz familiar.  
— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —demandó, girándose sorprendida.  
—Me invitasteis a ser vuestro invitado durante varios días —repuso y se acercó a ella.  
—Quería saber qué hacíais en mi cocina —explicó sin ninguna diversión.  
—Iba a mi habitación cuando Forbes me informó de que estabais preparando el mejor jengibre de Inglaterra —reveló con una sonrisa—. Me encanta el jengibre con crema.  
Tomoyo tuvo ganas de estrangular a su mayordomo. Resignándose a la presencia del Marqués, le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que pudo esbozar y dijo.  
—Tendréis que batir la crema.  
—Me encantará batiros la crema —musitó él con voz ronca.  
Tomoyo lo observó largo rato. Algo en el modo en que dijo esas palabras hizo que sospechara de su significado. ¿Acechaba una sombra risueña en sus ojos azules? ¿Qué tenía de gracioso batir crema?  
Dejó pasar el comentario y depositó un cuenco delante de él. Vertió crema fría en él y le pasó un utensilio para batir.  
Sin apartar la vista de ella, Eriol alzó el instrumento y comenzó su tarea.  
—No os excedáis —ordenó Tomoyo.  
—Que el cielo lo prohíba —repuso con una sonrisa.  
Tomoyo vertió la mezcla del jengibre en una cacerola, la introdujo en el horno y luego se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.  
—No le digáis a nadie que me visteis haciendo esto —advirtió Eriol mirándola—, o seré el hazmerreír de Londres.  
—Pensaré en ello —repuso ella con sonrisa impertinente.

— ¿Qué os ha impulsado a poneros a cocinar tan tarde? —preguntó.  
—Siempre elimino mis ansiedades de esta manera —contestó ella.  
— ¿Y cuáles podían ser, princesa?  
—Limpiar el nombre de mi padre y mi compromiso con vos —dijo con sinceridad.  
— ¿Por qué no os gusto?  
—Estáis batiendo en exceso la crema —señaló—. ¿Queréis coronar el jengibre con mantequilla?  
—No habéis respondido a mi pregunta —insistió.  
— ¿Por qué uno de los aristócratas más ricos de Inglaterra querría casarse con una perfecta desconocida? —replicó ella.  
— ¿Contestáis siempre las preguntas con más preguntas?  
—No siempre.  
—Bueno, ya habéis respondido a la vuestra —afirmó Eriol regalándole una de sus sonrisas pícaras e incitantes— Sois una perfecta desconocida. Pura perfección, algo más raro que una rosa en invierno o un copo de nieve en verano.  
Tomoyo se ruborizó ante ese descarado cumplido. Alzó la vista y quedó atrapada por la intensidad de su mirada. ¿Cómo iba a contestar a eso? Ningún hombre, incluido Aidan, le había hablado jamás de forma tan íntima.  
—Tenéis una gran tendencia al rubor —bromeó con voz ronca.  
—Milord -dijo al conseguir apartar los ojos de él— creo que ya habéis batido bastante la crema —-considerando que el jengibre estaba hecho, tomó dos asideros y sacó la cacerola del horno para dejar que se enfriara unos momentos antes de cortarlo en cuadrados.  
— ¿Os gusta coronado con crema? —preguntó Eriol.  
—Me encanta la crema batida —reconoció Tomoyo.  
Sin decir una palabra él metió un dedo en el cuenco y luego se lo ofreció a ella. Aturdida, Tomoyo volvió a ponerse colorada y lo observó.  
—Probadla, princesa —provocó con voz apenas audible acercando el dedo a sus labios. Escandalizada pero excitada, solo fue capaz de mirar el dedo bañado en crema—. No queréis que se derrita, ¿verdad? —instó él.  
Siguiendo un impulso Tomoyo sacó la lengua y probó la crema batida.  
—Deliciosa, milord. Habéis realizado un excelente trabajo.  
—Y también vos. —Giró el dedo y añadió—. Os habéis saltado la crema aquí.  
Tomoyo llegó a la conclusión de que trataba de avergonzarla, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción del rubor. A cambio, se acercó a él y le lamió el resto de la crema del dedo. 

Una perturbadora sonrisa se extendió a lo ancho de los atractivos rasgos de Eriol. Se inclinó un poco más y la inmovilizó con su mirada azul. Despacio, bajó la boca para reclamar la suya. Tomoyo cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Sintió su boca cálida y suavemente insistente, y su contacto le envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Se apoyó del todo en él y se entregó a aquellas sensaciones nuevas y estimulantes. Tembló de pasión cuando Eriol intensificó su beso. Como si procediera de una larga distancia, oyó su propio gemido de placer.  
El sonido la sacudió como un cubo de agua fría. Con movimiento veloz se apartó de su abrazo y retrocedieron dos pasos antes de que él pudiera detenerla.  
—Nunca más volváis a tomaros esas libertades conmigo —ordenó, tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
— ¿Os gustó? —consultó Eriol con una sonrisa.  
--—No —mintió, y se volvió para que no la viera sonrojarse.  
Después de haber dejado que la besara, ¿cómo podría volver a mirarlo y fingir indiferencia? El Marqués parecía entero ante lo que para ella era uno de los hitos más importantes de su vida: su primer beso.  
Avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se ocupó cortando el jengibre para depositarlo luego en sus platos. Por último bañó cada uno con crema batida.  
—Es una escena muy _hogareña. _—Eriol se sentó frente a ella. La palabra hogareña hizo que se ruborizara otra vez—. Me gustan los jardines, jugar al golf y los caballos —anunció él sin preámbulo alguno, como si quisiera evitar el tema del beso—. Desprecio a los cazadores. ¿Qué me decís de vos?  
—Me encantan los niños y los animales —informó Tomoyo.  
—No os olvidáis de cocinar.  
—También admiro el hecho de que no matáis por placer —agregó—. ¿Habéis matado alguna vez en defensa propia?  
—Matar no es un tema apropiado para nuestra conversación. Poseo tres docenas de barcos que recorren todo el mundo.  
—Jamás he subido a uno —admitió ella—. Ni siquiera he vuelto a Londres desde que era niña.  
— ¿Querríais acompañarme a Oxford mañana? —preguntó él—. Es una ciudad hermosa.  
Tomoyo se encontró cayendo bajo el hechizo de su mirada y se vio impotente para oponer resistencia. Sí, estaba de luto, pero ¿qué daño podía causar una pequeña excursión? En particular con el hombre que había prometido ayudarla a limpiar el nombre de su padre.  
—Me gustaría —aceptó—. ¿Invitamos a Sakura y a los demás?  
—No, creo que me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo para conoceros mejor

—Muy bien, mi lord. —Se ruborizó—. Iremos solos.

_Santa cicuta, _pensó Tomoyo a la mañana siguiente. Su lustroso cabello negro-violaceo le impedía aparecer tan desaliñada como un lirón, que era lo que deseaba ser en ese momento para desanimar al Marqués.  
Se había levantado pronto y puesto un vestido negro de bombasí y unas botas negras. Después de trenzarse el pelo, se lo recogió en un moño en la nuca.  
Recogió la capa negra de lana, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y en silencio maldijo el tono exuberante de sus ojos y cabello. Cuánto habría dado por haber sido bendecida con un pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. No es que se considerara una belleza. No, las bellezas reconocidas por lo general tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos azules..., jamás el cabello con destellantes lilaceos de una actriz y los ojos color de las amatistas.  
Se preguntó si su madre verdadera los habría tenido de ese color. ¿O se trataba del legado de su padre?  
Abandonó sus aposentos y marchó por el pasillo de la segunda planta. ¿Cómo iba a poder entretener al Marqués un día entero? No era una de sus amigas sofisticadas de Londres. Apenas lo conocía. ¿De qué iban a hablar? Esperaba que no de crema batida, y ese pensamiento hiciera que interiormente se encogiera por su comportamiento descarado de la noche anterior, cuando le había lamido el dedo y luego besado.  
Lo percibió esperando en el vestíbulo. Él se volvió, como si presintiera su llegada, y la observó descender los últimos escalones. ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para perturbarla? Al llegar al vestíbulo, se sintió aliviada por no haber tropezado y caído por las escaleras.  
—Llegáis tarde —sonrió Eriol.  
—Apenas cinco minutos —se defendió ella.  
—Los magnates del mar son extremadamente serios con sus horarios. —Enlazó su brazo con el suyo y la condujo a la puerta.  
—Me extraña que hayáis podido apartaros de vuestros libros de contabilidad —replicó mirándolo de reojo.  
-Os sorprendería lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer para pasar unas pocas horas a solas con vos —manifestó él con voz ronca.

Tomoyo se ruborizó. Intentó pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa pero, una vez más, no lo consiguió.  
Un coche con el escudo ducal esperaba ante la entrada. Al parecer, los iban a acompañar los hombres del Marqués ya que quien sostenía la puerta abierta era Sagi y Abdul ocupaba el asiento del conductor.  
Tomoyo se sentó sobre el tapizado de piel y observó subir a Eriol. Durante un incómodo momento temió que ocupara el sitio disponible a su lado pero, respetuoso de la etiqueta correcta, lo hizo frente a ella.  
El calor poco habitual del día parecía insinuar que las próximas fiestas serían las de Pascua y no las de Navidad. Con un sol tan brillante no parecía que estuvieran en otoño, la época más húmeda y opaca del año.  
—Contadme más cosas sobre vos —pidió ella en un esfuerzo por entablar conversación.  
—Contadme más cosas sobre vos —replicó Eriol.  
—Yo lo pedí primero —insinuó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
—Y yo segundo —le devolvió la sonrisa.  
— ¿Cómo os hicisteis esa cicatriz? —insistió.  
Eriol alzó la mano y se tocó la leve cicatriz que se situaba en la comisura de la boca.  
—Al llegar a Eton descubrí que me costaba hacer amigos —comenzó, y la sorprendió al sonreír, como si el recuerdo le resultara amable y no doloroso—. Un día me vi involucrado en un desacuerdo con otro chico, que utilizó su fusta de montar para hacerme esto. Yo le devolví el favor con el mismo tratamiento, y desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos.  
Asombrada por la historia, solo fue capaz de mirarlo fijamente. Jamás había imaginado que los jóvenes de buena cuna recurrieran a la violencia para arreglar sus diferencias. Por otro lado, nunca había tenido un hermano.  
—Sí, princesa, los chicos _son _distintos a las chicas —explicó, como si le leyera los pensamientos—. Tsasaki Yamazaki, ahora duque de Kinross, y yo no tardamos en convertimos en el terror de Eton y estuvimos a punto de que en dos ocasiones nos expulsaran. Por suerte, los chicos crecen y aprenden a controlar sus impulsos salvajes. Cuando vayamos a Londres conoceréis a Yamazaki —-ella asintió pero no dijo nada—. Yamazaki se casó el año pasado con una joven procedente de vuestras colonias en oriente —añadió.  
— ¿Una japonesa? —El inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué decís _vuestras _en vez de _nuestras?  
_—Por ningún motivo en particular. —Se encogió de hombros.

Yo jamás digo las cosas sin un motivo —informó ella—. Y dudo que vos lo hagáis.  
— ¿Creéis que miento? —La miró con una ceja enarcada.  
—No, esquiváis mi pregunta.  
— ¿Es que era una pregunta?  
—Seguís evadiéndola. —Entrecerró los ojos.  
— He olvidado la pregunta original —respondió con sonrisa juvenil.  
— ¿Os sentís inglés o francés? —removió ella—. Nacisteis en Francia, ¿verdad? -—Eriol asintió en silencio—. ¿Y bien?  
—Algunos días me siento inglés —contestó al final—. Otros franceses.  
Sus palabras no hicieron nada para aliviar la creciente frustración de Tomoyo. ¿Es que era incapaz de dar una respuesta sincera? No quería un prometido o un marido que se negara a confiar en ella.  
— ¿Cómo os sentís hoy? —Le dio una última oportunidad para ofrecerle información sobre él.  
—Me siento como el hombre más afortunado de Inglaterra al poder ir con vos, solos en este coche. —Se inclinó y le sonrió con gesto perverso.  
—Guardaos el secreto para vos —soltó ella, ocultando la vergüenza con cólera.  
—Os ruborizáis otra vez —bromeó él.  
—Callad, o le ordenaré a vuestros hombres que regresen a Starlight —amenazó, y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.  
—Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí —oyó que decía el Marqués.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que él había conseguido que dejara de formularle preguntas. Esa vez dejaría que creyera que había ganado, aunque no siempre sería tan afortunado.  
Oxford se hallaba a siete millas al norte de Starlight. El viaje terminó poco más de una hora después, cuando el coche entró en High Street.  
—Esa es la Iglesia de Saint Mary —comentó Tomoyo, adoptando el papel de guía—. A Oxford se la conoce como la «ciudad de los chapiteles» debido a sus torres. La Biblioteca Bodleiana está al norte de High Street y los parques se hallan situados en la zona nordeste. ¿Queréis dar una vuelta por la universidad?  
—No espacialmente.  
— ¿Perdón? —Su negativa la sorprendió.  
—Desperdicié un año de mi vida aquí como estudiante universitario - -explicó.

—Asististeis a Oxford — exclamó incapaz de contener el asombro.  
— ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que eso os sorprende?  
—Porque así es —replicó Tomoyo, exasperada—. ¿Me invitasteis a recorrer siete millas para mostraros una ciudad que no deseáis ver?  
—Abdul, para el coche —pidió Eriol. La miró y dijo—. Quería hacer unas compras y necesitaba vuestro consejo —ella lo observó con ojos entrecerrados. Él rió entre dientes ante su suspicacia—. No tengo experiencia con niñas pequeñas y quería comprar una muñeca para la hija de una amiga. Pensé que vos estaríais dispuesta a ayudarme a elegir una.  
La expresión de Tomoyo se aclaró. De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, la compra de una muñeca era lo último que habría esperado.  
—Puedo ayudaros a eso —convino.  
El coche se había detenido y Sagi abría la puerta para ellos. Eriol bajó primero y luego ayudó a Tomoyo.  
—Iremos de compras y después cenaremos en el Turtle Dove —le indicó a sus hombres—. Reuníos con nosotros al final de High Street.  
Ella aceptó su brazo y dejó que la escoltara calle abajo.  
—Entremos aquí —pidió cuando pasaban por delante de una juguetería.  
Una vez dentro, el propietario los llevó a ver una exposición de muñecas de una hermosa exquisitez. Una tenía una cabeza de cera y cabello humano. Otra había sido creada con una cabeza de delicada porcelana de Dresde, un cuerpo de cabritilla rosa y un vestido de muselina. Otra era de madera con extremidades articuladas.  
— ¿Qué os parece? —inquirió Eriol.  
— ¿Creéis que quiere jugar con ella o solo mirarla? —preguntó Tomoyo.  
—Imagino que querrá jugar —él se encogió de hombros.  
—Entonces ninguna de estas servirá —afirmó. Se volvió al tendero y le preguntó —¿Tiene alguna muñeca de trapo?  
—Sí —respondió el otro—, pero no creo que una de trapo sea merecedora de...  
—Muéstrenos las muñecas de trapo ----cortó Eriol—. También me llevaré la del vestido de muselina —le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo—. Mirará una y jugará con la otra.  
Con el consejo de ella, compró una muñeca enorme con un vestido de colores brillantes. El tendero guardó ambas en una caja y la envolvió con una cinta.

—Jamás os habría imaginado comprando una muñeca para una niña — comentó ella al salir del local.  
—Me gustan los niños y algún día espero tener una casa llena de ellos aclaró —mirándola de reojo—. ¿Qué me decís vos?  
Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.  
— Ah, ahí está vuestro hombre —dijo, soslayando la pregunta.  
Toma —ordenó él, entregando la caja a Sagi—. Ahora vamos a cenar, nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.  
Sagi asintió y marchó calle abajo, donde Abdul esperaba en  
— Vuestros criados son hombres de pocas palabras —aseveró ella.  
— Cierto, pero cuando hablan, los escucho.  
Un perro enorme e increíblemente sucio se hallaba sentado cerca de la entrada de la Turtle Dove Inn, y gimió cuando pasaron a su lado. En momento en que Tomoyo se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, el animal levantó una de sus patas.  
—Hola —lo saludó, aceptando la pata—. ¿Esperas a tu amo?  
—Nunca os acerquéis tanto a un perro que no conozcáis —dijo Eriol, llevándola a la posada.  
—Tonterías; habría gruñido si no hiera amistoso —replicó Tomoyo.  
Eriol insistió en ocupar una de las pequeñas salas privadas. Cenaron carne asada con pudín de Yorkshire y salsa de rábanos, además de una variedad de quesos.  
Mientras la atención de él se centraba en servir el vino, Tomoyo guardó unos trozos de carne en su pañuelo que luego escondió en el bolso. Sabía que posiblemente este se estropearía, pero la pobre criatura que gemía en el exterior de la posada parecía hambrienta.  
—Y bien, ¿cómo pensáis limpiar el nombre de mi padre? —  
—Aún medito en ello. Puede que jamás logremos demostrar que su muerte no fuera un suicidio, pero estoy seguro de que obtendré permiso para enterrar sus restos en tierra consagrada. ¿Os bastará con eso?  
—No, nunca pararé de intentar limpiar su reputación —insistió ella--. Ciertamente no me casaré hasta que lo consiga. —él enarcando una ceja.  
—Solo expongo un hecho —repuso Tomoyo.  
— ¿Cuándo pensáis hablarle a lord Briggs de nosotros? —interpeló.  
—Me dijisteis que no tenía que decidir revelar el compromiso hasta después de la presentación en sociedad —le recordó ella sorprendida.

—Cierto, pero el Barón es una elección inapropiada como marido —observó Eriol.  
—Santa cicuta —exclamó Tomoyo—. ¿Quién os dio el derecho a decidir quién es apropiado y quién no?  
—El tío Charles.  
— ¿Perdonad?  
—El tío Charles confiaba mucho en mi juicio —sonrió.  
Sin saber cómo responder a eso, lo observó con ojos semi entornados. ¿Cómo se atrevía a irrumpir en su vida para empezar a darle órdenes? Pensaba considerar a quien ella quisiera como posible marido.  
—Tened cuidado —-bromeó él—. Vuestra cara podría congelarse con esa expresión y entonces, ¿qué haríais?  
—Casarme con vos —soltó.  
—Princesa —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió— sois incorregible y, aunque un poco tempestuosa, una digna rival.  
El perro sucio aún seguía en el exterior de la posada cuando salieron. Los miró con tristes ojos pardos que parecían suplicar su ayuda.  
—Aguardad un minuto —pidió ella y se volvió hacia el perro. Sacó el pañuelo del bolso y depositó los trozos de carne delante del animal, que los engulló y la miró pidiendo más.  
—Ahora ya nunca nos desharemos de él —dijo Eriol—. Probablemente siga al coche hasta que hayamos salido de la ciudad.  
— ¿De qué raza es? —examinó ella, alargando la mano para acariciar la cabeza enorme del perro.  
—Que me aspen —musitó Eriol tras estudiarlo— pero bajo toda esa mugre parece ser un perro lobo.  
— ¿Un perro lobo en Oxford?  
—Es evidente que uno de los estudiantes lo trajo a la universidad y lo abandonó. —Se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Abandonado? Oh, ¿podemos...?  
—Decididamente no.  
Sintiendo la mano en su brazo, Tomoyo caminó por la calle a su lado. Al llegar a la esquina de la manzana, miró por encima del hombro para ver al perro que los seguía.  
Se paró y dio media vuelta. El animal dejó de andar y se sentó, apartar en ningún momento la mirada melancólica de ella. Tomoyo observó de reojo a Eriol. Este esbozó una sonrisa derrotada y llamó.

-Vamos perro

El animal se incorporó de un salto y marchó calle abajo. Cuando recorrió la distancia que había entre ellos, se sentó y esperó.  
— Princesa, es todo vuestro —anunció él con sonrisa divertida.  
El coche los esperaba. En esa ocasión Abdul les abrió la puerta  
Sagi ocupaba el asiento del conductor. Tomoyo subió lucro. Eriol se sentó junto a ella, cometiendo un terrible desliz de etiqueta, pero de inmediato llamó al animal, que se quedó frente a ellos.

— Imagino que sabéis que aún no ha terminado de crecer —indicó

— Es el perro más grande que he visto —dijo Tomoyo— Tiene la complexión de un pony.  
—Bajo toda esa suciedad es un puro perro lobo irlandés.  
— Pongámosle un nombre —dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Es chico o chica?  
Chico — anunció tras inclinarse para examinar sus genitales.  
Me gustaría que los animales llevaran ropa —deseó con cierto rubor-.  
—¿Qué os parece _Rover? _—sugirió él.  
—No, tiene un aspecto digno, como _Winston. _—Se volvió entusiasmada hacia él —Tendremos que bañarlo en cuanto lleguemos.  
—¿Tendremos?  
— Me ayudaréis, ¿verdad? —pidió con mirada cautivadora.  
— Princesa —sonrió— sois la única mujer a la que conozco que me ha invitado a bañar a su perro. ¿Cómo podría rechazar semejante proposición?  
Excitada por la perspectiva de tener una mascota, Tomoyo olvidó interrogar a Eriol acerca de su pasado hasta que a media tarde llegaron a la Mansión Starligt. Por ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde, pero habría otras ocasiones en los días venideros.  
Forbes abrió la puerta, pero retrocedió asustado cuando _Winston _bullo en el interior.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó el mayordomo.  
— Forbes, te presento a _Winston _—anunció ella—. _Winston _necesita un cuenco grande con comida, preferiblemente carne, y una bañera con agua templada preparada en el estudio —miró a Eriol y explicó—. La Cocina estará demasiado ajetreada a esta hora del día; además, me gustaría tener un recuerdo feliz asociado con esa estancia.  
— ¿Esperáis que bañe a esa criatura? —exclamó Forbes.  
— No, Su Excelencia lo hará. —Miró a Eriol con coquetería—con ayuda, desde luego, Vamos, _Winston. _

Emprendió la marcha por el pasillo que conducía al estudio. Eriol y _Winston___la siguieron.  
—Milady? —llamó Forbes. Cuando ella se volvió, añadió—. Lord Briggs vino esta mañana. Dijo que regresaría por la noche.  
—Si Aidan vuelve esta noche, dile que me he retirado temprano y que lo recibiré por la mañana —instruyó al mayordomo.  
—Será un placer, mi lady —repuso el otro, incapaz de contener una sonrisa—. Un inmenso placer.

**Notas:** Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar notas, pero quería subir el capitulo el día de hoy ^_^, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Tomoyo es muy inocente por la forma de pensar que tenían antes y las normas de decoro, pero ustedes (creo yo) entienden perfectamente el albur que emplea Eriol así como sus discretas o a veces no tan discretas seducciones ^_^, y como verán hay un nuevo agregado Winston ^_^ por razones necesarias para mas adelante requería que fuera un perro y como no podía poner mi a kero ni a spinel ( familia de los felinos, que por cierto son mis favoritos) entra el muy adorable Winston que es un perro-lobo, que a su vez también tengo debilidad por los lobos, son tan hermosos, en fin, creo que es todo por el momento.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review o agregaron la historia o a una servidora a sus favoritos o alertas, muchas gracias.

Espero estar subiendo otro capitulo para el fin de semana, cuídense y hasta pronto

Su amiga Estelanna, Yamitzuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajespara esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla.

_**Dedicado en memoria de**__: __**Daddy's Little Caníbal**__ por ver sido una gran fuente de inspiración y alegría, así como una de las mejores escritoras._

**Capítulo Quinto **

Tomoyo paso la bandeja llena con comida al brazo izquierdo y abrió la puerta del estudio. Entró y con un pie volvió a cerrar. Eriol se hallaba cerca de los ventanales y junto a él se sentaba, Winston_**, **_que alzó el hocico para olfatear el aire cuando el aroma de la comida flotó por la estancia.  
—Nunca puedo entrar aquí sin pensar en mi padre —comentó cuando dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio.  
—Podríamos haber ido a la cocina —sugirió él acercándose. -  
A Winstonno le gustaría la actividad que hay allí a esta hora. —Se volvió hacia el perro—. ¿Estás listo para comer?  
El animal la miró con ojos tristes. Ríos de baba colgaban de ambos lado de su boca para caer al suelo y formar dos pequeños charcos.  
—Silo mantenéis esperando mucho más tiempo corremos el peligro de ahogarnos.

Tomoyo dejó en el suelo un cuenco grande lleno con guiso de cordero se lo devoró en unos segundos y luego la miró pidiendo más.

—Esto es para nosotros —le dijo a Eriol, alzando una fuente con sándwiches de pepino. Luego bajó la bandeja al suelo y al instante __Winston comenzó a comer la carne asada que contenía. Al terminar, como postre, se dedicó a roer el hueso que había sobrado.  
—Este perro come mejor que la mayoría de los pobres de Londres — denunció Eriol.  
— En este momento no puedo hacer nada por los pobres de Londres, pero si puedo alimentar a un perro hambriento.  
— ¿Os apetece un brandy para fortaleceros para su baño? —inquirió Eriol, susojos azules resplandecían con desafío. 

—Me encantaría —ella aceptó el reto.  
El sirvió dos copas y le pasó una. Luego alzó la suya en un brindis.  
—Por Winston_, _la última incorporación a _nuestro_ círculo familiar.  
_— ¿Nuestro _círculo familiar? —repitió Tomoyo.  
—Estamos prometidos.  
No dijo nada ante su comentario. Alzó la copa y bebió un sorbo del líquido ambarino. Al momento abrió mucho los ojos a medida que el brandy quemaba un sendero hasta su estómago, quitándole el aliento y haciéndola toser.  
—Bebida excelente —jadeó.  
— ¿Queréis un cigarro? —Ofreció Eriol con expresión divertida.  
-—Creo que pasaré de eso —rió ella.  
Una llamada a la puerta atrajo su atención. Terminada la comida, Winstonse sentó erguido con las orejas tiesas y en estado de alerta.  
—Adelante —dijo Tomoyo.  
Forbes abrió la puerta y entró con unas toallas y jabón, aunque sin apartar la vista del monstruoso peno.  
—Los criados están en el corredor con una bañera y agua templada.  
—Diles que la dejen delante de la chimenea —instruyó Tomoyo.  
Forbes titubeó, como si deseara hablar.  
—Princesa, quizá a algunos criados los asusten los perros grandes — comentó Eriol mientras señalaba los ventanales—. ¿Por qué no me lo llevo fuera mientras la instalan? —Cruzó la estancia, abrió el cristal y salió al exterior. El perro lo siguió.  
Tomoyo cerró a su espalda y notó que el panel roto de cristal había sido reemplazado durante su estancia en Oxford.  
Bajo la supervisión del mayordomo, dos criados introdujeron la bañera en el estudio y la colocaron delante de la chimenea de mármol negro. Más criados empezaron a entrar para llenarla con cubos con agua templada.  
— ¿Deseáis algo más? —preguntó Forbes antes de marcharse.  
—No, gracias —llamó en el cristal cuando Forbes abandonaba la estancia. Los dos regresaron por el mismo camino que habían salido.  
Eriol condujo al perro a la bañera Tomoyo probó la temperatura del agua mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y se remangaba la camisa.  
—Entra en la bañera —le ordenó al animal.  
Winstonse tumbó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en sus patas delanteras. Cuando Tomoyo rió entre dientes, el perro enorme meneó el rabo como si entendiera.  
—Por favor, Winston—pidió ella, palmeando el costado de la bañera.  
Eriol carraspeóy ordenó con voz severa.  
—Entra en la bañeraahora. —El perro se levantó, saltó al interior del recipiente de madera y los salpicó—. Buen chico. —Le dio una palmada. Recogió el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo—. Al parecer, alguien lo adiestró.  
— ¿Por qué creéis que su antiguo dueño lo abandonó?  
— No sabemos si lo hizo —repuso Eriol—. Es posible que el perro se perdiera. Pasadme ese cubo con agua para enjuagarlo.  
Tomoyo se lo dio y recogió otro. Ambos vertieron el contenido sobre el perro, que alzó la cabeza y aulló su desaprobación como un lobo.  
— ¡Santa Cecilia! —exclamó ella.  
— Es de un blanco nevado —comentó él igual de sorprendido  
—Pensé quesería pardo —comentó mientras extendía una toalla  
—La suciedad ocultaba su verdadero color —convino Eriol— Winston fuera_  
_El perro lobo no necesitó una segunda invitación. Saltó de la bañe- y se sacudió enviando una ducha de gotas en todas direcciones. Arrodillados a los costados del animal, Eriol y Tomoyo lo secaron en menos de una hora. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando sus dedos se tocaron por accidente. Con la vista clavada en Tomoyo, la insinuación de una sonrisa suavizaba los rasgos de Eriol.  
—Princesa, trabajamos bien juntos —comentó él con voz ronca.  
—Necesitamos una cinta para Winston—indicó, eludiendo adrede su comentario— Quiero que esté guapo cuando conozca a mi familia.  
— Los machos no llevan cintas —protestó él—-Lo llevaré a dar una vuelta mientras os cambiáis para el té. Saldremos por allí. Los jardines posteriores son más íntimos que los delanteros.  
— ¿Cómo volveréis a entrar? —preguntó mirando los ventanales.  
—Entraremos por la puerta, como hace la mayoría de la gente Tomoyo se ruborizó por su propia estupidez. Después de que salieran, cerró les ventanales a su espalda. De nuevo pensó en el día en que había muerta su padre. Alarmada porque él no respondía a su llamada, le había ordenado a Forbes que trajera la llave, pero el mayordomo no había podido localizarla. Aidan y él habían ido al exterior y roto la ventana para poder entrar.  
Abandonó el estudio y subió a sus aposentos para observar por la ventana quedaba a la entrada principal. A través de la temprana oscuridad del anochecer- avistó el resplandor del cigarro del Marqués. Recordó

La sensación de su boca cálida contra sus labios y alzó un dedo para apoyarlo en ellos.  
Atractivo, rico y noble, Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre asombroso con la suficiente compasión para adoptar a un perro perdido. De algún modo, no pudo imaginar a Aidan Briggs haciendo lo mismo.  
Se zarandeó mentalmente y se apartó del cristal. Se quitó el vestido húmedo y se enfundó en otro de algodón negro. Se hallaba de luto y se negaba a abandonarlo hasta que la presentación en Londres se lo requiriera.  
Se sentó ante el tocador y se observó en el espejo enmarcado. Esa noche haría falta un milagro para domar sus rebeldes bucles oscuros.  
Una llamada a la puerta captó su atención. Sin duda seria su hermana.  
—Pasa, Sakura —indicó.  
La puerta se abrió despacio. Sorprendiéndola, Winstonentró a toda carrera meneando el rabo de un lado a otro como si fuera una batuta.  
— ¿Cómo has...? —Miró hacia la puerta, donde el Marqués se encontraba de pie. Sonreía—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó.  
—Esperaba pillaros con menos ropa encima —explicó con tono perverso— Veo que he llegado demasiado tarde.  
—He de protestar por vuestra presencia aquí —manifestó mientras sentía el violento rubor en sus mejillas. Sin molestarse en cepillarse el cabello, cruzó la estancia y salió al pasillo. Mientras se dirigían a las escaleras añadió—. Nuestro acuerdo no os da la libertad de... —dejó de hablar y se volvió hacia él al sentir sus dedos en la espalda—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —gritó.  
—Os saltasteis un botón —informó Eriol con una expresión de inocencia que no la engañó ni un instante.  
—Ningún caballero decente tocaría a una mujer sin su consentimiento —amonestó Tomoyo—. Sed tan amables de conteneros para no hacerlo.  
—Espero que no me hayáis tomado por un caballero decente — replicó él, alargando la mano para colocar un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Además, no tiene nada de malo que una pareja prometida se toque.  
Tomoyo retrocedió un paso con celeridad provocando una sonrisa en él. Decidió que el Marqués no solo no era un caballero decente, sino que parecía regodearse en desafiar las pautas del comportamiento apropiado.  
—Dais demasiadas cosas por sentadas —advirtió ella, mirándolo sin pestañear—. Estoy convencida de que en Londres hay muchos maridos potenciales, todos caballeros decentes.  
—La decencia puede ser dolorosamente aburrida. —Y la obsequió con una sonrisa perversa.

—Yo juzgaré eso —anunció Tomoyo, y siguió caminando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.  
—Me encanta cuando os ruborizáis, princesa —musitó sin abandonar su lado—. Esa tonalidad rosácea acentúa el tono lilaceo de vuestros ojos.  
—No digáis esas cosas —lo observó de reojo.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Hacéis que me sienta incómoda. —Lo oyó reír entre dientes pero se negó a mirarlo otra vez. Sabía que eso solo fomentaría su mala conducta.  
— ¡Una bestia! —Oyó Tomoyo gritar a la tía Mei cuando Winstonentró por delante de ellos en el salón.  
Eriol y ella llegaron justo a tiempo de evitar que Winstonalcanzara la fuente con sándwiches de pepino y galletitas de limón.  
—Sentado, _Winston _—ordenó él, al oír la voz de autoridad, el perro se detuvo al instante y se sentó al lado de la comida—. Buen chico —alabó, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.  
— ¿Eso es un perro? —preguntó Nakuru.  
—Se parece más a un pony —comentó Mei.  
—Es un perro lobo de pura sangre irlandesa —informó el tío Charles—. Creo que es casi tan grande como _Tiny, _el can que tenía el príncipe Adolfo en Eton.  
_—_Winston_, _¿no? — Inquirió Sakura—. ¿No crees que con una cinta estaría más guapo? -  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol con expresión de ya-os-lo-dije.  
—Nada de cintas —dijo él.  
—Oh, santo cielo, mirad esas babas desagradables —señaló Nakuru.  
Dos ríos de saliva colgaban de las comisuras del hocico de Winstonal mirar la tentadora fuente.  
Tomoyo sacó un pañuelo para limpiarlo y luego le dio un sándwich. _Winston _se lo tragó sin masticar.  
—Un cachorro en fase de crecimiento tiene un apetito saludable —comentó Eriol con una sonrisa. Luego ordenó— Winston_, _tumbado. —El animal se echó sobre la alfombra y apoyó la cabeza en sus patas delanteras.  
— ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? —quiso saber el tío Charles.  
—La condesa de Starlight posee un gran corazón, y al parecer desea adoptar a cualquier animal perdido que se cruce en su camino —repuso Eriol.  
—Hay cosas peores en la vida —apuntó ella. Sentándose en el borde del sofá, se inclinó sobre el animal y le palmeó la cabeza— _Winston _es tan bonito. —El perro levantó la cabeza y le ofreció la pata.

—Los chicos son atractivos, no bonitos —corrigió Eriol.  
—Un mensajero ha venido de Londres —expuso el tío Charles —eso captó la atención de Tomoyo.  
—El príncipe Adolfo ha recibido autorización de _Prinny_.  
— ¿El Príncipe Regente? —exclamó Sakura.  
El tío Charles sonrió y asintió. Luego miró a Eriol.  
—Prinny te dará la administración judicial de los bienes de los Daidouji.  
—Por un precio, desde luego.  
—Sabes que Prinny tiene agujeros en los bolsillos. —El tío Charles se encogió de hombros.  
—No entiendo —intervino Tomoyo, mirando al Duque y al Marqués.  
—Por una tarifa, el Príncipe Regente me dará la autoridad para supervisar vuestros bienes hasta que se alcance una decisión final sobre la muerte de vuestro padre —explicó Eriol.  
—Os lo reembolsaré en cuanto se aclare el asunto —prometió Tomoyo.  
—No os preocupéis por el dinero —dijo Eriol— Todo queda en familia.  
—Aún no somos familia —le recordó ella.  
—Tomoyo! —llamó una voz desde el umbral antes de que el Marqués pudiera replicar.  
Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a lord Briggs atravesar el salón hacia ellos. Winstonlevantó la cabeza, se sentó y le gruñó al Barón. Aidan se detuvo en seco y miró sorprendido al animal.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —exigió.  
—Mi perro —respondió Tomoyo.  
_—_Winston_, _túmbate —ordenó Eriol.  
Al instante el animal volvió a echarse. Sin embargo, mantuvo las orejas pequeñas erguidas, como si estuviera alerta ante una presencia peligrosa en la estancia.  
—Una dama necesita un perro faldero, no un monstruo —le dijo Aidan a Eriol.  
—Yo no se lo regalé. —Miró al otro con las cejas enarcadas.  
—Lo encontramos hoy en Oxford —comunicó Tomoyo.  
— ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender? —dijo Aidan con voz severa meneando la cabeza.  
Winstongruñó pero no se movió.  
—Creo que a Winstonno le gusta vuestro tono —comentó Eriol con voz que insinuaba diversión.

—Tomoyo —lord Briggs obvió al Marqués—, debo hablar en privado contigo.  
—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana —le amonestó ella, negándose a escuchar otro de sus discursos—. ¿Por qué no tomas el té con nosotros?  
—Por la mañana me marcharé a ver a mi hermana —notificó Aidan—. Te dije que este año iba a pasar las fiestas con ella.  
Ella sintió un alivio inmenso al descubrir que iba a marcharse. Luego la invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad.  
—Oh, lo había olvidado. —Se levantó del sofá—. Vayamos abajo. —Atravesó el salón, pero antes de marcharse, miró por encima del hombro y le dijo a los demás— Volveré enseguida.  
Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera principal. Al bajar por los escalones ella estuvo a punto de estallar en una carcajada al ver a Forbes, que recogía la capa del Barón anticipando su partida.  
_Pobre Aidan, _pensó. Al parecer nadie en la Mansión Starlight deseaba su presencia.  
Cuando el mayordomo le entregó la capa Aidan miró fijamente al hombre hasta que el otro abandonó el vestíbulo. Luego se volvió para observarla con ojos desdichados.  
—Me siento como un intruso no deseado —comentó.  
—Perdóname —se disculpó Tomoyo, tocándole el brazo—. En ningún momento era mi intención hacer que te sintieras de ese modo. La muerte súbita de mi padre ha descontrolado mi mundo y aún intento encontrar el equilibrio.  
—Tengo un regalo para ti —indicó con expresión más suave. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un estuche pequeño.  
—No deberías haberme traído un regalo —ella meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía aceptar el regalo de un hombre cuando estaba prometida a otro?  
Aidan abrió la caja. Sobre un fondo de terciopelo había un diamante Conforma de corazón unido a una cadena de oro.  
—Este collar perteneció a mi madre —dijo.  
—No puedo aceptar un regaló tan caro, en particular uno que tenga un valor sentimental —se excusó ella.  
—Por favor, Tomoyo.  
—Este collar es para tu futura esposa, quienquiera que pueda ser.  
—Esperaba que lo fueras tú -explicó él con amor en sus ojos—. Además, el collar es para quien yo desee que lo lleve. —Depositó el estuche en su mano—. Guárdalo como símbolo de nuestra larga amistad.  
Tomoyo se sintió como la criatura más vil de la tierra.

—Lo guardaré para tu futura prometida —convino con renuencia— Cuando desees que te lo devuelva, me encantará entregártelo.  
—Gracias —sonrió él. -  
—Yo no tengo nada para ti.  
—Siempre he anhelado besarte —comentó Aidan, acercando lentamente su cara a la de ella.  
Justo cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse, Tomoyo oyó un gruñido bajo y amenazador. Retrocedió un paso y se volvió para ver a Eriol y a Winstonde pie en las escaleras. Sintió una oleada de ira en su interior. ¿Cómo pudo haber impuesto su presencia en un momento tan privado? ¿De dónde sacaba el arrojo?  
—Ese perro es peligroso y debería ser destruido —advirtió Aidan con tono irritado—. Si alguna vez me lo encuentro solo, es lo que haré.  
Tomoyo no supo a quién quería estrangular primero. Eriol jamás tendría que haber invadido ese momento, pero Aidan no tendría que haber amenazado la vida de su perro.  
—Si lo haces, nunca más te volveré a hablar —espetó mirándolo— Vete de mi propiedad. —Le dio la espalda y se alejó un paso.  
—Eras dulce y dócil hasta que _él _llegó —dijo Aidan con voz llena de resentimiento.  
— ¿Dulce y dócil? —repitió ella, volviéndose despacio— Guarda tu maldito collar. —Le arrojó el estuche.  
Briggs lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara. La miró con enfado y se marchó.  
—Y vos, milord, sois un incordio aristocrático —anunció ella de cara a Eriol—. Manteneos al margen de _mis _asuntos personales... Vamos Winston—Seguida por el perro pasó a su lado y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.  
—No puedo —repuso él en voz baja.  
— ¿Qué habéis dicho? —preguntó, deteniéndose.  
—Como vuestro prometido, vuestros asuntos personales son los míos —recordó Eriol.  
—Mis asuntos personales son mis asuntos —insistió ella—. Vuestra constante intromisión en mi vida resulta irritante. Bajo ningún concepto me casaré con un hombre que es tan... tan... _intruso.  
_—Todos los hombres son intrusos cuando algo concierne a sus mujeres —señaló con una sonrisa que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno.  
—No soy vuestra mujer —soltó ella.  
—Lo seréis si decido extender la noticia de nuestro compromiso en Londres —replicó.

—Manteneos fuera de mi camino —amenazó— o lo lamentaréis.  
— ¿Qué haréis? —preguntó con expresión risueña— ¿Retarme a un duelo?  
—Nada tan obvio como eso. —Lo miró con la arrogancia de una joven reina— Envenenaré la crema batida que toméis.  
— ¿Con cicuta?  
—Esa muerte sería demasiado rápida, os acarrearía poco sufrimiento. Tal vez emplee un purgante.  
Volvió a subir por los escalones. Se negó a concederle una mirada al oír su carcajada.  
Al llegar a sus aposentos, se sentó delante de la chimenea para acariciar al perro y echar chispas por los ojos. ¿Por qué Aidan no podía aceptar el hecho de que nunca iban a casarse? Su padre había rechazado su oferta de matrimonio. ¿Por qué consideraba que ella iba a aceptarlo en ese momento? ¡Y ese entrometido Marqués! A Eriol Hiragizawa! más le valía guardar las distancias y dejar de meterse en sus asuntos privados. Un contrato de compromiso de quince años de antigüedad no le brindaba una propiedad exclusiva sobre ella.  
Al rato el movimiento sobre la piel del perro la tranquilizó tanto a ella como al animal, y se consideró capaz de dormir un poco. Con Winstonacurrucado en una bola gigantesca en su cama, durmió más apaciblemente que nunca desde la muerte de su padre. A la mañana siguiente la despertó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Entornó los ojos y vio que Winstonalzaba la cabeza, luego oyó un silbido bajo. El perro saltó del lecho y un momento más tarde la puerta volvió a cerrarse.  
Somnolienta, se preguntó si el Marqués pensaba también invadir su dormitorio. Su comportamiento era demasiado familiar y totalmente inapropiado, incluso para un novio. Cuando bajara a desayunar le daría el discurso de su vida.  
Dos horas después, Tomoyo se hallaba ante la puerta del comedor, enderezó los hombros, preparándose para entablar una batalla con él y entró. Charles, sentado solo a la cabecera de la larga mesa, le pasaba en ese momento un trozo de salchicha a Winston_.  
_—Buenos días —saludó ella, aliviada de que aún no se hubiera presentado la necesidad de enfrentarse al Marqués.  
—Buenos días, pequeña —la recibió el Duque.  
—Veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo. —Se sentó a su derecha.  
El tío Charles rió entre dientes. Alzó otro trozo de salchicha y se lo dio al animal.  
—Eriol te espera en el estudio para hablar contigo en privado.

—Que espere —manifestó con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

—Se marchará pronto y quería...  
— ¿Te vas a marchar tú? —interrumpió ella sorprendida— Pensé que te ibas a quedar a pasar aquí las fiestas.  
—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte —garantizó él mientras le palmeaba la mano—, pero los negocios requieren que mi sobrino regrese a Londres. A propósito, me alegra que lamentes su partida.  
—Jamás he dicho eso.  
—No hizo falta. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Puedo ver el pesar en tus bonitos ojos amatistas.  
—Lo que ves es el destello de furia, no el de las lágrimas —corrigió Tomoyo, levantándose. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando el Duque la llamó.  
—Pequeña, creo que a Winstonle importas más tú que las salchichas.  
—Es reconfortante saber que me tiene en tan alta estima —dijo al ver al perro pegado a ella— Vamos, Winston_.  
_Seguida por el animal, recorrió el pasillo hasta el estudio de su padre. La puerta se hallaba cerrada, tal como había sucedido aquel trágico día. Alzó la mano para llamar pero se lo pensó mejor. La Mansión Starlight era su hogar, no el de Eriol giró el pomo y entró.  
En el acto de guardar sus papeles en una mochila, Eriol levantó la vista cuando ella atravesó la estancia.  
—Ven a sentarte junto a la chimenea —dijo--—. Quiero hablar contigo.  
—Prefiero permanecer de pie —repuso con frialdad al acercarse a la chimenea de mármol negro.  
Él inclinó la cabeza y se reunió con ella. Winstonse echó en la alfombra.  
—En el futuro, conteneos de irrumpir en mis aposentos —Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y cruzó los brazos como si quisiera evitar su proximidad.  
—Jamás hice eso —explicó él.  
—Esta mañana abristeis mi puerta y le silbasteis al perro.  
—Sí —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre silbar desde el umbral a entrar en la habitación. Saber que dormíais detrás de esa puerta fue una tentación. Princesa, sois sencillamente irresistible.  
Bajó los brazos a los costados y lo miró sorprendida. No podía creer que ese hombre sofisticado la encontrara irresistible. No sabía si sentirse halagada o insultada.  
—Dejad de espiarme —logró manifestar al final—. ¿Cómo podré dar con un esposo potencial si siempre estáis de guardia?  
—Yo dije un caballero _apropiado _—corrigió él—. No considero apropiado a lord Briggs.

— ¿Por qué no? —Él sólo le sonrió—. ¿Y a quién consideráis apropiado?  
—A mí. —Ella lo observó con seriedad—. Lo siento, princesa. He de irme a Londres esta mañana. —Alzó una caja tallada del escritorio—. He estado guardando este regalo para vos desde que nos prometimos hace quince años.  
En toda su vida solo había recibido regalos de su padre, y en dos días dos hombres querían hacerle uno.  
— Mi madre en una ocasión le contó a mi padre la historia de una princesa que besó a una rana que se convirtió en un príncipe —continuó Eriol—. Después, mi padre le hizo este regalo a mi madre.  
Abrió la tapa de la caja. Dentro se veía un broche de diamantes con forma de rana, engarzado en platino y oro, con ojos de amatistas. Tomoyo quedó aturdida. Jamás había contemplado un broche más hermoso. Nadie que conociera podía comprar unas joyas tan caras. ¿Quién había sido su padre? El lujo de comprar gemas invaluables como ese solo estaba al alcance de la realeza.  
—Quiero que lo llevéis —dijo él.  
—No podría aceptar... —Lo miró.  
—Podéis y lo haréis. —Extrajo el broche de la caja y se acercó para ponérselo en el corpiño del vestido.  
—Yo lo haré —Alzó los brazos para detener sus manos antes de que la tocara.  
—Os lo pondré yo —afirmó y con suavidad le colocó las manos a los costados. -  
Al aproximarse para ponerle el broche, su contacto y su limpio aroma masculino invadieron sus sentidos. Lo sintió con todas las fibras de su ser y temió que pudiera oír el latido frenético de su corazón.  
Acabada la tarea, él deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el costado de su pecho. Asombrada por la intimidad de su contacto, Tomoyo retrocedió de un salto y, al mismo tiempo, alzó la mano para abofetearlo. Eriol le aprisionó la muñeca antes de que hubiera encontrado su objetivo y la pegó a su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.  
—Vais demasiado lejos —reprendió ella con vehemencia.  
—Relajaos, princesa —dijo en voz baja, manteniéndola cautiva con su mirada azul—. Solo quiero un beso de agradecimiento.  
Tomoyo lo miró durante un momento lleno de tensión.  
—Podéis besarme —cedió al final, ofreciéndole la mejilla.  
—Oh, no —comentó él con tono de renuente admiración. Con un dedo le giró el rostro.  
Bajó la cabeza para reclamar sus labios en un beso lento y arrebatador mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la pegaba a los duros y planos músculos de su torso. Ella sintió sus labios cálidos, firmes y exigentes. Él movió la lengua por la abertura de su boca y,cuando esta se abrió, la introdujo para saborear la dulzura que había más allá de los labios.  
Abrumada por el contacto íntimo y la increíble sensación de la caricia en el interior de la boca, Tomoyo tembló con pasión y se rindió a ese beso consumidor. Le rodeó el cuello y le devolvió el beso. Resultaba tan agradable, tan natural y excitante estar en sus brazos.  
Winstongimió.  
El beso concluyó tan súbita e inesperadamente como había comenzado.  
—Ese despreciable perro lleva aquí menos de un día y ya está malcriado ----musitó Eriol, pasando un dedo por el óvalo de su rostro—. Os echaré de menos mientras esté en Londres.  
Mareada aún por el devastador beso, Tomoyo sentía todo el cuerpo acalorado. ¡Santa cicuta! ¿Cómo_ podía un sencillo beso surtir ese efecto en ella?  
_—Me marcho ahora —dijo él—. Acompañadme.  
El tío Charles los esperaba en el vestíbulo, lo que impidió que el beso se repitiera. Ella se sintió aliviada. Al menos no le pediría que lo besara en público.  
— ¿llamarás a Adolfo? —le preguntó el Duque a Eriol.  
—Todo estará arreglado cuando vayas a Londres —aseguró él. Se volvió hacia Tomoyo—. Os veré en unas semanas, reconoced que me echaréis de menos.  
—Os echaré de menos —sonrió con dulzura—casi tanto como a mi último dolor de muelas.  
Eriol sonrió y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Sin decir otra palabra, salió por la puerta.  
Tomoyo lo observó meterse en el coche. Sagi y Abdul subieron al asiento del conductor y partieron.  
Al ver cómo el Marqués se marchaba a Londres, Tomoyo no se sintió tan aliviada como había pensado. De hecho, se sentía desilusionada. La Mansión Starlight iba a parecer vacía sin él.  
Desvió la mirada hacia el Duque y se sonrojó al ver que este la contemplaba. Bajó la vista al broche que llevaba y sonrió.  
—Creo que este será mi mejor año —comentó él antes de alejarse.  
Tomoyo posó los dedos en el broche con forma de rana y esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a Winston_, _que se hallaba a su lado meneando el rabo.  
—Acompáñame, amigo. —Le dio la espalda a la puerta—. Tengo una bonita cinta azul que quiero que lleves.

**Notas:** Hola! Primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada por que todos aquellos que se han tomado al molestia de ver este fic, y así mismo ponerlo en alertas o favoritos, y ni que decir de aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review, este capi me ha gustado mucho por la interacción de que hay entre nuestra parejita ET, espero que compartan el gusto también, me gusto mucho el detalle de que Eriol le guardara un regalo a su _prometida_ desde hace 15 años, se me hace un lindo detalle, así como el papel que tendrá Winston, yo le tengo mucho cariño a ese "cachorro" (será por que me lo imagino casi como un lobo?? … quien sabe) Eriol se ha separado de Tomoyo, ha ido a Londres, lo mejor ya viene, y mucho me temo que la intrusión de una condesa zorra también T_T espero que les haya gustado, casi y no lo subo, ando muy enferma el día de hoy con gripa y alergia sniff sniff pero en fin, esperare sus comentarios a ver que les pareció y según sea su entusiasmo tratare de subir otro capi el día de mañana en la noche, pero no prometo nada.

Cuídense mucho, y se despide su amiga Estelanna


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajespara esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla.

_**Capitulo sexto**_

El mes posterior a su partida de Starlight había transcurrido con dolorosa lentitud, pensó Eriol mientras se relajaba en el asiento de piel del coche. Veintiséis días y noches habían parecido veintiséis años.  
Los asuntos navieros y las inversiones financieras habían mantenido sus días llenos de actividad. Las noches habían pasado despacio, en particular esos momentos en que sólo estaba con sus pensamientos.  
Había evitado a su anterior amante y se había quedado en casa o había salido a tomar una copa o a jugar una partida de cartas con Tsasaki Yamasaki, su mejor amigo, en el White's Gentlemen's Club.  
¿Su súbita partida de la Mansión Starlight había aliviado o decepcionado a Tomoyo? Aunque hacía apenas unas semanas que la conocía, estar lejos de ella hacía que sintiera como si a su vida le faltara algo de valor. ¿Podía un hombre vincularse emocionalmente con una mujer en tan corto período de tiempo, o solo se trataba de una atracción física? Su beso había sido de una seducción dulce, muy distinta de aquellos correspondientes a sus sofisticadas aventuras de Londres.  
Sonrió. Seguro que el pobre Winstonse había visto sometido a llevar lazos desde su marcha. Y encima rosas.  
El coche se detuvo delante del número 10 de Berkeley Square, el lugar donde se alzaba el elegante hogar de Kaho Mitzuki, la condesa de _Fox_tar, su antigua amante. Perdió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.  
Se preguntó qué diablos sería tan urgente. Tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de que Tomoyo llegara a Londres a última hora de aquel día. Esperaba que Kaho no le hiciera difícil la vida a Tomoyo.

Golpeó con fuerza la aldaba. Unos momentos más tarde el mayordomo de Mitzuki abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.  
—Buenas tardes, milord —lo saludó.  
— ¿Dónde está lady Mitzuki? —preguntó al entrar en el vestíbulo, con demasiada prisa para intercambiar amabilidades con el criado.  
—Mi lady sigue en sus aposentos —respondió el mayordomo.  
—Dile que he llegado —ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera—. Esperaré en el salón.  
—Lady Mitzuki me ordenó que os dijera que fuerais directamente a sus aposentos.  
Eriol asintió y comenzó a subir los escalones. Típico de Kaho que le ordenara ir a verla a su dormitorio, como una reina concediendo una entrevista a un cortesano. Para empeorar las cosas, era obvio que los criados sabían que lo iba a recibir en su cámara. ¿Es que no tenía el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de que los criados de una casa chismorreaban con los de las otras?  
De pie ante la puerta de la habitación de la segunda planta alzó la mano hacia el pomo, pero titubeó. Decidió llamar primero.  
—Pasa —dijo una voz ronca.  
Santo cielo, pensó al entrar en el aposento. Lo esperaba en la cama, peliroja de ojos cafes y voluptuosa, Kaho Mitzuki parecía una_ cortesana_ tendida lánguidamente bajo un fino cobertor. Su desnudez resultaba aparente.  
—Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca —susurró jadeante, con la evidente intención de provocarlo.  
— ¿Qué es tan urgente? —preguntó él mirándola.  
—Te echaba de menos —manifestó con un bonito mohín.  
— ¿Y por eso me llamaste? —no había modo de confundir la incredulidad irritada de su voz.  
—Quiero hablar algo contigo —replicó ella.  
Eriol alzó la bata negra de encaje que había al pie de la cama y se la arrojó ordenando.  
—Cúbrete.  
La expresión de ella reflejó su sorpresa. En vez de observar cómo se levantaba desnuda del lecho, Eriol atravesó la estancia y se puso a mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín.  
Kaho se situó a su espalda, enlazó el brazo con el suyo y rozó el pecho contra él.  
— ¿Recuerdas la noche que subiste por el roble? —Preguntó con encendida diversión—Jamás olvidaré lo mucho que me alegró que me persuadieras de no talarlo. —Él asintió, pero se negó a regalarle una mirada— Solías ser _tan _romántico —suspiró Kaho— aunque no me has tocado desde que falleció mi amado Rupert. Eso fue... déjame pensar... hace seis meses.  
—Estás de luto —indicó él.  
—Voy vestida de negro.  
A pesar de su irritación, Eriol no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La idea de la bata negra de encaje como un atuendo apropiado para el luto era sencillamente demasiado absurda. La descarada no había derramado ni una lágrima por la muerte de su marido. Bueno, supuso que así era el mundo cuando una mujer joven se casaba con un anciano.  
—Te he escoltado a la ópera y a diversas actividades —se defendió él—. Lo cual, podría añadir, provocó un pequeño revuelo, ya que el luto recomienda no salir a acontecimientos sociales.  
—Sí, pero no me has visitado desde que regresaste de Starlight. A propósito, me encontré con un conocido tuyo en la soiréeque anoche ofreció lady Chester.  
Su tono de voz indiferente puso en alerta a Eriol. Se volvió para mirarla.  
— ¿Quién podría ser?  
—Lord Aidan Briggs, de Starlight.  
—Lord Briggs es un trepador y un bufón social —repuso con sonrisa sarcástica— El hombre no es capaz de distinguir su codo izquierdo de su trasero.  
—Creo que lo subestimas —contradijo Kaho.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Me pareció un hombre inteligente y decidido. —Se encogió de hombros. Subió la mano por la extensión de su brazo y añadió—.Anunciemos nuestro compromiso, pondré fin a mi período de luto y podremos casamos en unos meses.  
—Querida, jamás has observado luto alguno —afirmó con sequedad.  
El comentario impertinente la enfureció, pero se recobró antes de ofenderlo.  
—Hablo en serio Eriol necesitas a una esposa sofisticada que te dé herederos. ¿Qué mejor elección que yo?  
—No necesito a nadie —repuso, separándose de ella.  
—Quién es Tomoyo Daidouji? —inquirió Kaho.  
—Veo que Briggs ha sido una fuente útil de información. —Eriol inclinó la cabeza.  
Al observar su expresión enfadada decidió que había llegado el momento de la verdad. La mejor política sería quitarse de encima la escena desagradable antes de que Tomoyo arribara a Londres. Por otro lado, Kaho podía ser especialmente malévola, y no quería que Tomoyo sufriera. Quizá fuera capaz de edulcorar la verdad.  
—Siéntate aquí —pidió Eriol obediente, Kaho se sentó ante su tocador. El se quedó de pie junto a la ventana—. Tomoyo y Sakura Daidouji han perdido hace poco a su padre, el conde de...  
—Me han contado que se suicidó —interrumpió Kaho.  
— ¿Qué más te dijo Briggs? —sondeó.  
—Las dos jóvenes son bastardas adoptadas.  
Esa información lo sorprendió. Habría jurado que el Barón quería de verdad a Tomoyo. ¿Qué clase de hombre denunciaría como bastarda a la mujer que amaba?  
—Mi tío Charles es albacea del testamento del difunto Conde —continuó, soslayando su comentario acerca de la bastardía— Por el momento yo me ocuparé de los bienes de los Daidouji. De acuerdo con los deseos del difunto Conde, harán su presentación en sociedad esta temporada.  
— ¿Así que eres una especie de custodio? —Kaho se iluminó.  
—No precisamente —replicó Eriol—. De niños, Tomoyo Daidouji y yo fuimos prometidos.  
— ¿Qué? —Se levantó de un salto.  
—Siéntate —ordenó con firmeza. Ella obedeció con ira en los ojos— Lady Tomoyo se muestra reacia a mantener el trato que hizo su padre tantos años atrás —continuó— Yo le he dado una posibilidad de salida. Si conoce a algún otro caballero apropiado durante la temporada, puede anular nuestro compromiso y casarse con él.  
La sonrisa de Kaho fue felina y calculadora.  
—De modo que si la joven se enamora de otro, ¿vuestro compromiso queda anulado? Ambos seréis libres para...  
El sonido inesperado de voces femeninas en el pasillo atrajo la atención de Eriol. Miró a Kaho, que sonrió con inocencia. En esa fracción de segundo él supo lo que sucedía; Kaho había preparado una situación comprometedora para obligarlo a casarse con ella.  
—Bruja taimada —gruñó, lanzándole una mirada mortífera. Abrió la ventana y salió al gigantesco roble para bajar las dos plantas hasta el jardín de abajo.  
_Ha tenido suerte de que el árbol me ayudara a bajar, _pensó Eriol. De lo contrario, Kaho Mitzuki hubiera quedado sumida en el bochorno, pues no tenía intención de casarse con ella. (_Nota:,perdón por la intromisión, pero si hubiera quedado aborchonada hubiera sido lo mejor ¬¬ tipa zo…_)  
Al llegar a la calle, le sorprendió ver a Abdul y a Sagi esperándolo con el coche. Los había dejado ante la puerta principal. Sagi ocupaba el asiento del conductor mientras Abdul le mantenía la puerta abierta

— ¿Cómo lo supisteis? —sonrió.  
—Los mejores criados anticipan las necesidades de sus amos, mi príncipe —informó Abdul.  
—Vimos la llegada de las damas y supusimos que necesitaríais una huida rápida —indicó Sagi desde donde se sentaba.  
—Doy las gracias a Alá por ello, pero debéis recordar siempre llamarme milord.  
—Como deseéis, mi príncipe —asintió Abdul.  
Eriol se metió en el coche y su guardaespaldas cerró la puerta. Se relajó en el asiento de piel durante los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar a su casa de Park Lane, la calle más de moda de Londres.  
Sin aguardar a que Abdul abriera la puerta bajó del coche y subió los escalones de la entrada. Oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y se volvió para ver a Tsasaki Yamasaki el duque de Kinross, bajar de su propio coche.  
—Pasa, Yamasaki —le sonrió a su amigo de los días de Eton—. Brindemos por la fuga que acabo de realizar.  
— ¿Fuga de qué? —preguntó el otro.  
—De la trampa que me puso Kaho —respondió.  
Yamasaki rió. Los dos amigos entraron en la casa.  
En el vestíbulo había dos hombres. Bajo, de pelo oscuro y rotundo, Razi procedía de Oriente y actuaba como su _valet. _Higgins, su mayordomo, era alto y de aspecto digno.  
—Bienvenido a casa, milord —Razi lo recibió como si llevara ausente dos días y no una hora.  
— ¿Ha llegado ya mi tío? —preguntó Eriol.  
—No, milord —repuso Higgins con su culto tono de voz— Sus aposentos están preparados.  
—Informadme en cuanto llegue —asintió Eriol.  
—Sin dilación, amo —prometió Razi, ansioso por complacerlo.  
— ¿Amo? —Repitió Yamasaki mientras atravesaban el corredor en dirección al estudio—Mis criados no me muestran ese respeto. ¿Cómo consigues semejante lealtad?  
—Razi es un poco anticuado —Se encogió de hombros.  
Tsasaki Yamasaki se sentó en el sillón tapizado que había delante del enorme escritorio de roble mientras Eriol servía dos copas de whisky.  
—Toda la nobleza prefiere el ébano mientras que tú te aferras al robusto roble —comentó.  
—Yo establezco mis propias pautas. —Le pasó el whisky. Se sentó en el sillón detrás de la mesa y alzó la copa en gesto de brindis— Por mí huida de las garras de Kaho.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó Yamasaki tras beber un sorbo.  
—Me engañó para que fuera a su dormitorio con el fin de colocarme en una situación comprometida —con una sonrisa añadió— Escapé por la ventana, y doy gracias a Dios de que estuviera el roble.  
Yamasaki soltó una carcajada.  
—Pasé por White's anoche. Oficialmente eres la propuesta más encendida en el libro de apuestas. —La apuesta es para ver si Kaho Mitzuki te atrapará en matrimonio.  
— ¿Y? —sonrió.  
—La opinión popular va contra ti.  
— ¿Tú que apostaste? —Miró a su amigo con una ceja enarcada.  
—No lo he hecho —respondió Yamasaki—. Con eso daría demasiadas pistas.  
—Supongo que tienes razón —Eriol inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Te importa si abrevió nuestra reunión? Espero al príncipe Adolfo en cualquier instante.  
Yamasaki asintió y depositó la copa sobre el escritorio. Se levantó.  
—Espero conocer a la joven Daidouji tan pronto como sea posible.  
—Quiero que tu esposa y tú la conozcáis mañana. —Lo acompañó hasta la puerta—. Te enviaré un mensaje a tu casa.  
—Albergo la esperanza de que Chiharu y ella se hagan amigas —reconoció Yamasaki.  
—Estoy seguro de que así será —Eriol cerró la puerta detrás de su amigo y se sentó ante el escritorio para ocuparse de papeleo antes de que arribara el Príncipe.  
Ese día le resultó imposible dedicarse a los libros de contabilidad. Una imagen en particular desfilaba por su mente y rompía su concentración: unas trenzas oscuras y sedosas que enmarcaban un rostro bello, unos asombrosos ojos amatistas que brillaban con furia, centelleaban de alegría o estaban empañados por lágrimas no vertidas...  
_Santo cielo, _pensó, y dejó la pluma disgustado cuando descubrió que trazaba su imagen en el libro. Para empeorar las cosas, a su boca añadió las palabras _Te amo.  
_¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle eso a su ejército de contables? Sería el hazmerreír de Londres. Ya podía oír a los chismosos: el aristócrata aventurero y fabulosamente rico que había roto unos cuantos corazones había recibido el flechazo de cupido y sido conquistado por una joven poco sofisticada de campo, aunque aristócrata también. _The Times _se beneficiaría de esos rumores para vender más ejemplares.  
Entonces sonrió. En realidad no tenía por qué perder prestigio con sus empleados. Alzó el tintero y vertió la tinta sobre la página borrando (le manera eficaz su debilidad. Ah, bueno, los accidentes a veces pasan y no se podía hacer nada al respecto.  
—Adelante —dijo al oír que llamaban a la puerta.  
Razi e Higgins entraron a toda velocidad. El pequeño valety el digno mayordomo se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.  
—Yo lo presentaré —propuso Razi.  
—No, lo haré yo —replicó Higgins—. Soy el mayordomo del Marqués.  
—Pero yo soy su valetde confianza.  
En vez de discutir, Higgins anunció.  
—Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Adolfo, duque de Cambridge, ha llegado.  
—Te olvidaste de mencionar conde de Tipperary y barón Culloden añadió Razi enfadado—El Príncipe también es esas cosas.  
—Por favor, escoltad al Príncipe hasta aquí —dijo Eriol, levantándose.  
—Pasad —llamó Razi al girar.  
—Idiota —musitó Higgins dándole un capirote en la nuca.  
—No quería ninguna fanfarria —comentó el príncipe Adolfo al entrar en el estudio— pero ellos insistieron.  
—Alteza Real, me honra vuestra presencia en mi hogar —saludó Eriol con una sonrisa cuando sus criados se marcharon de la estancia—. Por favor, sentaos.  
Con cuarenta y dos años, el príncipe Adolfo era un hombre grande que cubría su creciente calvicie con una _peluca_ rubia. Era afable por naturaleza y muy respetado por el público en general. A diferencia de sus hermanos, nunca un escándalo había salpicado su nombre.  
Eriol se sentó después del Príncipe.  
— ¿Habéis traído los documentos? —inquirió.  
—Los tengo aquí —respondió Adolfo metiendo la mano en la chaqueta—. Sí, lo autorizo..., lo autorizo..., lo autorizo.  
Eriol sonrió para sus adentros al quitárselos de la mano. De modo que era verdad. Había oído decir que Adolfo era cada vez más excéntrico en su madurez y que incluso había hecho suya la costumbre de su padre de decir a veces las mismas palabras tres veces.  
Con rapidez ojeó los documentos que le concedían la custodia de las posesiones de los Daidouji. Luego tomó la pluma para insertar su nombre al final.  
—Dios mío, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu libro de contabilidad? —preguntó Adolfo

—Nada —repuso mientras firmaba— Vertí tinta en la página.  
—Los accidentes ocurren —asintió el Príncipe— Así es.  
—Y ahora, señor, los bienes de los Daidouji se encuentran a salvo Eriol se reclinó en el sillón— ¿Hay algo más?  
—Hay mucho más —afirmó Adolfo—. ¿Crees que el pobre Harold se suicidó?  
—Sé con certeza que su muerte no fue accidental —se encogió de hombros— y Tomoyo insiste en que su padre jamás se habría quitado la vida.  
— ¿Sugieres asesinato? —Adolfo pareció asombrado.  
——Tomoyo dice que su padre carecía de enemigos — manifestó Eriol.  
— ¿Y tú qué crees?  
—Confío en el juicio de Tomoyo acerca del estado mental de su padre —repuso eligiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras— Sin embargo, considero que ella es demasiado inocente para reconocer a un enemigo cuando lo ve. ¿Qué me decís del entierro en suelo consagrado?  
—Sigo trabajando en ello —indicó el Príncipe—. Prinny no es uno de los favoritos del clero —enarcó las cejas y añadió—. Ya conoces su estilo de vida. Muy inmoral..., inmoral..., inmoral. Háblame de las hijas.  
—Sakura, la menor, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes —informó Eriol— También es muy dulce y dócil. Creo que Shaoran Li, vizconde de Wolferl, le iría muy bien, y pretendo emparejarlos.  
—Li es un buen hombre —Adolfo asintió— ¿Y la otra hermana?  
—Tomoyo es todo lo opuesto a Sakura —sonrió—. Posee un pelo negro lilaceo y unos ojos como las amatistas enormes, con un temperamento a la altura de su belleza.  
—Suena tan tempestuosa como su madre —Adolfo rió entre dientes— Esa sí que se podría considerar una mujer resuelta. Resuelta... resuelta... resuelta —Eriol sonrió de nuevo—. A propósito, gracias por permitirme invertir en tus negocios —continuó el Príncipe— Han demostrado ser muy lucrativos.  
Eriol inclinó la cabeza y cambió de tema.  
— ¿Asistiréis a la presentación en sociedad de las jóvenes? Vuestra presencia garantizaría su éxito social.  
—Estoy muy en deuda con Harold Daidouji por su generosa amistad y ni por todo el oro del mundo me perdería la presentación en sociedad de sus hijas —afirmó— No, no, no. No sería correcto que lo hiciera. —Se incorporó. Eriol también—. Por el momento, nuestros tratos quedan concluidos —dijo el Príncipe, estrechándole la mano.

—Permitid que os escolte hasta la puerta.  
Los dos hombres marcharon por el pasillo hasta el recibidor. Higginsy Razi. Que aún discutían, los vieron acercarse y se pusieron firmes.  
— Aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo, hijo —dijo Adolfo y le estrechó otra vez la mano.  
Eriol inclinó la cabeza.  
—Es un placer seros de servicio, señor.  
—Unos criados notables esos dos —añadió el príncipe al darse la vuelta a para marcharse— Si alguna vez se atreven a dejar de trabajar para ti me encantaría invitarlos a hacerlo para mí. Me encantaría... me encantaría... me encantaría. —Entonces se marchó.  
Eriol miró a su mayordomo y a su valet_. _Ambos se erguían con orgullo, satisfechos por el cumplido del príncipe.  
—¿Algún mensaje? —preguntó.  
Higgins fue el primero en hablar.  
—El duque de Clow y su séquito...  
—han llegado a Grosvenor Square —interrumpió Razi, ganándose una mirada iracunda del mayordomo.  
—Que Abdul y Sagi traigan otra vez el coche hasta la entrada —instruyó.  
De inmediato, milord —repuso Higgins.  
—Yo lo haré —afirmó Razi y avanzó a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Como un colegial rival reacio a darle ventaja a su adversario, Hliggins persiguió al pequeño valet_.  
_—Su Excelencia me dijo a mí que lo hiciera, pequeño sapo — Mientras Eriol recorría en coche la breve distancia que lo separada de la casa que sus tíos tenían en Grosvenor Square.

Tomoyo bajaba por la estrecha escalera hasta el vestíbulo y se sentaba en un banco tapizado. Diez minutos antes Forbes se había llevado a Winstona la zona ajardinada y no tardaría en regresar.  
Tomoyo tocó el broche que le había dado Eriol. Se preguntó si notaría que lo llevaba. Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, en ese momento el Marqués entró en el recibidor.  
Verlo por primera vez en casi un mes hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. A pesar del inaceptable atrevimiento que mostraba con ella, la Mansión Starlight había parecido vacía sin él. Nunca se había sentido tan viva como cuando estaban juntos, aunque discutieran.  
—Gracias, Baxter —dijo Eriol, pasándole la capa al mayordomo.  
—De nada, milord. —El hombre inclinó la cabeza.  
Eriol se volvió y la vio; entonces cruzó el recibidor hasta donde se hallaba sentada. Se inclinó con gesto cortés sobre su mano y le regaló una sonrisa seductora que hizo que ella pensara que tenía mariposas en el estómago.  
—Lleváis el broche —comentó, Tomoyo sonrió, complacida de que se diera cuenta en el acto— Os he echado de menos —añadió él— ¿Vos me echasteis de menos?  
—Ya os dije hace un mes que os echaría de menos tanto como a mi último dolor de muelas —repuso con una sonrisa.  
—Seguís llevando luto —observó.  
—Aún estoy de luto. —Dejó de sonreír.  
— ¿Por qué estáis sentada aquí sola? —preguntó, pasando por alto su comentario.  
—Espero que Forbes vuelva con Winston_.  
_— ¿Habéis traído a Forbes y a Winstona Londres? —repitió él sorprendido.  
—Si hubiera dejado a Winstonsin duda me habría extrañado. Forbes ha venido también para poder ver a su primo, Baxter.  
Eriol se volvió despacio para observar asombrado al mayordomo de su tía. En respuesta, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco con gesto de sufrimiento.  
—Forbes desciende del lado desafortunado de la familia —explicó Baxter— En los treinta minutos que lleva aquí, he recordado por qué limitaba nuestra comunicación a una carta al año.  
Eriol esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, pero Tomoyo no se mostró tan divertida.  
—No es muy amable de tu parte —amonestó— Él habló muy bien de ti durante el viaje.  
—Mis disculpas, milady; por supuesto que mi primo es bien recibido aquí —dijo Baxter.  
— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.  
—Nuestras tías y mi hermana han subido a descansar antes de tomar el té —informó— El tío Charles se ha retirado al estudio.  
— ¿Vamos a verlo? —Preguntó Eriol ofreciéndole la mano—. El príncipe Adolfo me ha visitado hoy, y puedo compartir los detalles con los dos.  
Ansiosa de obtener noticias nuevas, Tomoyo no necesitó una segunda invitación. Se levantó del banco y enlazó el brazo con el de Eriol como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
Al entrar en el estudio, el tío Charles se levantó del sillón delante de la chimenea. Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos y Tomoyo ocupó el sillón libre junto al del Duque.

Eriol le indicó a su tío que volviera a sentarse y luego extrajo el documento de la chaqueta.  
—El príncipe Adolfo me ha entregado esto hoy —Le pasó el título de custodia a su tío, que ojeó su contenido. Tomoyo se inclinó para leerlo también.  
—Bien, los bienes de Harold ya están a salvo —asintió el tío Charles— Con tu astucia para los negocios, sin duda se incrementarán, _y _no te hará falta molestamos a Mei o a mí para que firmemos algo cada vez que realices alguna inversión o gasto.  
—¿Y qué pasa con el entierro de mi padre en suelo consagrado? — Quiso saber ella.  
—El príncipe sigue en ello —respondió Eriol—. La petición pasa por Prinny, quien, como quizá sepáis, no es tenido en alta estima por la Iglesia.  
—Al cuerno la Iglesia —exclamó, provocando una sonrisa en los dos hombres— Mi padre no se suicidó, que su cuerpo esté en ese infernal cruce es una burla grotesca.  
—Princesa, coincido con vos —replicó Eriol—. A menos que el príncipe Adolfo consiga una dispensa especial, deberemos investigar las circunstancias de la muerte de vuestro padre.  
— ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
—Dentro de unos días nos sentaremos a discutir sobre los acontecimientos de aquel día—informó él— Hasta entonces, quiero que empecéis a escribir todo lo que podáis recordar. Empezad desde una semana antes de su muerte y deteneos en el momento en que el tío Charles y yo llegamos a Starlight, no desechéis ningún pequeño detalle. Cuanto más escribáis, más recordaréis.  
—Entiendo.  
— ¿Vamos a buscar a Forbes y a Winston_? _—preguntó— Supongo que habrán salido al jardín.  
Tomoyo asintió y se volvió hacia el Duque.  
—En un rato nos reuniremos en el salón a tomar el té.  
Abandonaron el estudio y fueron por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la casa. La condujo por unos escalones hasta la planta baja y atravesaron la puerta que conducía a la brumosa zona ajardinada.  
—Cuando enero muere, la niebla muere con él —informó Eriol— Noviembre es el peor mes del año.  
— ¿De dónde sale tanta niebla? —preguntó Tomoyo, incapaz de ver más de unos pies por delante de ella.  
—De los fuegos de carbón.  
— ¿Y qué es ese olor tan horrendo?

—Excrementos de caballo —respondió con una sonrisa— Y no me preguntéis de dónde viene.  
—Prefiero la limpia campiña, donde los crepúsculos de enero se reflejan en la superficie helada de la nieve. En Starlight marcamos el paso de las estaciones con la naturaleza, no con la densidad de la niebla. ¿Dónde está el perro?  
Eriol silbó. Forbes y Winstonse materializaron de entre la bruma procedente del extremo más apartado del jardín. Contento de ver al Marqués, el perro lobo se incorporó y apoyó las patas delanteras en el sólido pecho de Eriol al tiempo que intentaba lamerle la cara.  
—Siéntate —ordenó él. Al oír la voz de autoridad, el animal obedeció al instante—Gracias Forbes. Puedes regresar a tus quehaceres —dijo, quitándole el lazo rosa a Winston_. _Se volvió a Tomoyo, que tenía la vista clavada en la cinta— Los machos no llevan lazos, qué lamentable que un perro lobo deba soportar la indignidad de una cinta rosa.  
—A Winstonle gusta —insistió ella.  
— ¿Y cuándo compartió sus preferencias con vos? —Enarcó una ceja oscura.  
—No seáis absurdo —espetó irritada. Cómo osaba tratarla como a una cabeza hueca.  
—Vos, por otro lado, estaríais muy atractiva con un lazo rosa — sugirió. Con una sonrisa arrebatadora y perversa añadió— En especial si no llevarais nada más.  
—Cómo os atrevéis —exclamó con un rubor furioso—-Milord, sois el hombre más osado que he conocido, ningún caballero decente le hablaría de forma tan provocativa a una dama —Le dio la espalda.  
—Me disculpo por comportarme mal —le susurró al oído— ¿Volvemos dentro?  
El cálido aliento en su cuello provocó en ella un escalofrío delicioso que le recorrió la espalda. Su aroma masculino y limpio le asaltó los sentidos y la derritió.  
Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlo.  
—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablaros antes de que nos reunamos con los demás.  
— ¿De qué se trata, princesa?  
Hizo acopio de valor y alzó la vista.  
—No me gusta quebrantar el luto, no me siento cómoda con ello, aunque mi padre lo deseara.  
—Sufrís un leve caso de nerviosismo —advirtió Eriol tomándola por el brazo para conducirla hasta la puerta— Conocer gente nueva puede asustar. Creedme, princesa, al final todo saldrá bien.

Ella dejó que la escoltara al interior. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que la liberara de su compromiso? ¿Que la enviara a la rusticidad de la Mansión Starlight hasta que se sintiera preparada? Esa sería una amabilidad ajena a su naturaleza autoritaria.  
—Saldremos a cabalgar por Hyde Park por las mañanas —dijo él mientras subían los escalones en dirección al salón— Es lo que hacen las mejores personas. ¿Habéis estado en Londres?  
—Solo de visita siendo niña.  
—Os la mostraré. ¿Qué os gustaría ver primero? ¿La Abadía de Westminster? ¿Las tiendas de Bond Street? ¿Alguno de los palacios?  
—La Torre de Londres —eligió.  
—Ah, qué mujer sedienta de sangre —bromeó, haciéndola sonreír. La Torre de Londres será.  
Entraron en el salón a tiempo de ver cómo Winstonse lanzaba sobre la bandeja de comida.  
_—_Winston_, _siéntate —dijo Eriol.  
A diferencia de su primera noche en la Mansión Starlight, el perro lobo no prestó atención a la orden y comenzó a engullir sándwiches de pepino. Eriol lo aferró por el lomo y tiró de él.  
—Échate. —En esa ocasión el animal obedeció.  
_—_Winstonse ha aficionado a los sándwiches de pepino —comentó Nakuru.  
—Incluso bebe té —añadió Mei, provocando una sonrisa en todos menos en el Marqués.  
—Lo habéis malcriado— Eriol miró a Tomoyo con ojos acusadores. Ella no supo qué manifestar a eso. En realidad, no lo había malcriado, solo había perdido un poco de control con el animal, aunque nunca se lo reconocería.  
—Es la última vez que quiero veros de negro —continuó, mirándole el vestido. Se volvió hacia su tía— Tira todos sus vestidos negros.  
—No será necesario —protestó Tomoyo.  
—Lo es si lo digo yo —siseó con una ceja enarcada.  
—No sois dueño de Sakura o de mí —Tomoyo estaba preparada para luchar— Llevaremos lo que nos...  
—Oh, pero sí soy vuestro dueño —interrumpió Eriol— Tengo los derechos de custodia de los bienes de los Daidouji —Tomoyo cerró los labios—. Eso esta mejor.  
—Tomoyo, querida, mira el otro extremo del salón —intervino la tía Mei en un pobre intento por cambiar de tema —Qué biombo lacado tan hermoso, ¿no te parece? Charles me comentó que procedía de Oriente.

—Sí, muy hermoso —convino, evidenciando irritación en la voz y la expresión.  
Baxter y Forbes eligieron ese momento para entrar con bandejas con más viandas y galletitas.  
— ¿Ves primo? —Comentó Forbes mientras cruzaban la estancia— Te dije que la primera bandeja era para el perro.  
Baxter miró al animal con una mezcla de disgusto y temor. Cuando se puso a servir el té, Eriol lo detuvo.  
—Lo serviremos nosotros.  
—Como deseéis, milord.  
—Ya informé a tus criados de que el baile de presentación en sociedad se celebraría aquí —le dijo Eriol a su tío— Mis criados están preparados para ayudar.  
—Sabía que tú te ocuparías de los arreglos —asintió el Duque.  
—Mei y yo teníamos muchas ganas de planificar esta fiesta — observó Nakuru.  
—El tiempo era vital —explicó Eriol con voz más suave—. Lady Burke y tú tenéis autoridad sobre las chicas. No hay nada más importante que nuestras pequeñas debutantes.  
— ¿Y cuándo va a celebrarse esa gala? —inquirió Tomoyo con frialdad, aún irritada.  
—El primer día de febrero.  
—Eso es el sábado —exclamó Sakura.  
Tomoyo sintió una oleada de pánico en el interior de su pecho. Sin alterar la fachada de calma, manifestó.  
—No podremos estar listas para...  
—Podréis y lo estaréis —cortó Eriol—. Ser presentadas en sociedad resultará más fácil a comienzo de la temporada. Después de las pascuas todo aristócrata de Inglaterra estará en Londres. De este modo, cuando llegue la mayoría, ya poseeréis la experiencia para manejar a la gran horda enjoyada. He enviado las invitaciones, y el príncipe Adolfo asistirá.  
—He ahí tu oportunidad para preguntarle al Príncipe si conocía a vuestros padres naturales —comentó el tío Charles.  
—Bueno, supongo que sí.  
—Menos mal que tuviste la previsión de mandar a los mejores modistos de Londres a Starlight —le dijo Nakuru a Eriol.  
—Los guardarropas serán entregados por la mañana —añadió Mei.  
—Excelente. Me temo que llego tarde a una cita. —Inesperadamente se volvió hacia Tomoyo— ¿Me acompañáis al recibidor?  
—Creo que no —replicó esta con sequedad.

—Si milady, vendréis conmigo al recibidor —la contradijo Eriol, luego comentó con más dulzura— ¿O preferís que discutamos delante de nuestros parientes? Estoy seguro de que algunos de los criados andan al acecho. Se lo contarán a sus amigos, quienes, a su vez, se lo transmitirán a sus amos. Y entonces...  
—Y entonces el cielo se derrumbará o los océanos se desbordarán o la tierra nos tragará—lanzó Tomoyo, rindiéndose a lo inevitable. Se levantó del sillón y, sin esperarlo, cruzó la estancia hacia la puerta. Se negó a mirarlo o a hablarle mientras bajaban al recibidor.  
Baxter le entregó su capa al Marqués. Con un movimiento de la muñeca Eriol les indicó a los dos mayordomos que se retiraran un poco al pasillo.  
—Miradme —le dijo a ella. Tomoyo observó su mentón—. Un poco más arriba, por favor—pidió con tono risueño. Tomoyo levantó la vista hasta sus ojos y lo vio sonreír—Princesa, ¿os he mencionado alguna vez que la ira os sienta muy bien? —preguntó.  
—A partir de este momento, me esforzaré por ser amable —replicó, y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa rígida.  
—Condesa —Eriol rió entre dientes— sois más divertida que un grupo de artistas de Drury Lane.  
—Y vos más arrogante que Napoleón —replicó. El inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento a su ingenio.  
—Mañana invitaré a mi amigo el duque de Kinross y a su esposa a que nos visiten —informó— Espero que Chiharu y vos os hagáis amigas. Le ha costado hacer amigos entre los nobles, aunque nadie se ha mostrado especialmente grosero con ella.  
— ¿Dos proscritas unidas en su desgracia? —Enarcó una ceja.  
—No me refería a eso. Sencillamente creía que podíais ser buenas compañeras, mientras no le recriminéis que haya sido yo quien os la presentara.  
—Jamás haría eso —se defendió Tomoyo— Prefiero juzgar a la gente por sus propios méritos.  
—A diferencia de lo que hacéis con lord Briggs.  
— ¿Qué queréis decir?  
—Debo advertiros —bajó la voz— de que una amiga me contó que el Barón está en Londres diciéndole a la gente que vuestra hermana y vos sois bastardas adoptadas.  
—No os creo —exclamó, demasiado indignada para encogerse ante la palabra que había llegado a despreciar— Aidan jamás me heriría de ningún modo.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo sabía esta amiga que erais adoptada? —Quizá tenga el don de la Clarividencia —sugirió ella— Por favor, dejadme. Vuestras palabras me han causado dolor de cabeza.  
—Condesa, los dos sabemos que sois mucho más fuerte —Sin advertencia previa se inclinó sobre ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar capturó su boca en un beso ardiente y prolongado que le quitó el aliento— Deseaba besaros desde hace un mes —susurró sobre sus labios, luego la soltó y salió por la puerta.  
Aturdida por su ardor Tomoyo se llevó los dedos a la boca y lo siguió con la mirada. ¿Cómo sería si la besara así todas las noches durante los próximos cincuenta años?  
Tras recuperar la compostura se alejó de la puerta y cruzó el recibidor hacia las escaleras.  
—Forbes! ¡Baxter! —gritó. Los dos hombres aparecieron a la carrera— Baxter, ve deprisa a la cocina —ordenó— Dile a la cocinera que necesito harina, huevos, bicarbonato...  
— ¿Harina, huevos, bicarbonato? —repitió el otro asombrado.  
—Es lo que he dicho. ¿Tienes problemas de oído? —espetó— Forbes, ponlo al tanto de lo que necesitaré justo después de la cena.  
—Primo, milady siente la necesidad de cocinar —anunció Forbes, dándose la vuelta para ir a cumplir su cometido.  
— ¿La Condesa va a cocinar? —Baxter sonó aún más asombrado.  
—No, esta noche hornearé.  
— ¿Hornear? —repitió de nuevo Baxter.  
—Hornearé algo especial para el Marqués.  
—Pan de jengibre, milady? —sondeó Forbes, con sonrisa cómplice en la cara.  
—No —respondió, subiendo por las escaleras— Pastel de cicuta.

**Notas:** _hola bueno apurándome y como muestra de agradecimiento por aquellos que leen el fic, actualice, como dato importante por si no están muy familiarizados con los tiempos de la regencia el White era un clubde caballeros muy reconocido y privado solo la crem de la crem podía ir, servia como club, bar, y lugar para luchas y apuestas, era muy sofisticado, y la alta nobleza inglesa se entretenía con apuestas_

_Así también la Torre de Londres es conocida por su trágico pasado, donde hubo muchos derramamientos de sangres, por las guerras trascurridas y asesinatos injustos_

_El Drury Lane, era un famoso teatro conocido por sus obras y por las actitudes mayormente un tanto viciosas… de las mujeres en aquel entonces._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo, así como el sentido del humor que manejo, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, no se con exactitud cuando actualizare, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto, todo depende de que tanto quieran leer ustedes y la escuela me lo permita. _

_Solo les comentare, que Tomoyo efectivamente horneara el pan ^_^ , también Viena la presentación en sociedad, no se que opinen ustedes de la muy zorra de kaho, miren que fue una trepadora, queriendo obligar a Eriol a casarse con ella, es una descarada, peor ya no digo zorra por que ofendo a los zorros T_T, este Aidan se paso de ojei diciéndole a Kaho que Tomoyo y Sakura eran bastardas, imagínense por donde va ir la cosa en los próximos capis._

_Ah __**IMPORTANTE **__ en capítulos futuros como dentro de unos 10, pensare en cambiar el rating del fic, por que quisiera poner un lime, no creo que llegue a lemmon, pero todavía no me decido, tal vez solo haga una división de esa parte para quien lo quiera leer, pero quería que lo supieran de antemano ok?_

_Cuídense mucho, y muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo en dejar un review y también a los que leen el fic_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las talentosisimas CLAMP yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajespara esta historia y formar la pareja que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de ver, así que a sabiendas que esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro, disfrútenla.

_**Capitulo séptimo  
**_  
Winston gruño. Sola en el salón, Tomoyo alzó la vista del bordado para contemplar al perro lobo. Este, alerta ante el peligro, miraba en dirección a la puerta.  
Tomoyo giró y no vio a nadie, aunque un segundo más tarde Baxter entró en la habitación.  
—Shhh, Winston—ordenó cuando el animal continuó con sus gruñidos bajos—. Ya conoces a Baxter.  
—Milady, lord Briggs ha venido de visita —anunció el mayordomo— Intenté decirle que no estabais... —antes de que pudiera terminar, Aidan pasó a su lado y atravesó el salón.  
—Aidan, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tomoyo, levantándose del sofá.  
—He venido a visitar a mi más querida amiga —respondió el Barón, sonriéndole.  
Winstonvolvió a gruñir y lord Briggs se detuvo a diez pasos de ella.  
_—_Winston_, _échate —ordenó Tomoyo imitando el tono de voz severo del Marqués.  
El perro lobo obedeció, pero mantuvo sus ojos oscuros clavados en el Barón, con las orejas pequeñas hacia atrás en estado de alerta.  
—Te he echado de menos —dijo Aidan, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba y tomándole las manos. Le sonrió con calidez y dejó que sus ojos se posaran en su atuendo.  
Tomoyo pensaba que estaba bonita a pesar de los reparos que tuvo en romper el luto. El vestido de mangas cortas era de seda blanca con lunares lilas. Un lazo con tirantes largos, también lila, adornaba el hombro derecho, y calzaba unas sandalias de terciopelo a juego.  
—No vas de negro —remarcó Aidan.

—Qué buena vista tienes. —Su comentario la sorprendió.  
—Pero estás de luto —le recordó.  
—El Marqués nos ha prohibido a Sakura y a mí que vistamos de negro durante la temporada. —Se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Qué derecho tiene a...?  
— El Marqués posee la custodia de los bienes de los Daidouji —interrumpió— Por favor, siéntate y disfrutemos de una visita placentera.  
Tomoyo volvió a sentarse en el sofá. En vez de ocupar el sillón adyacente como exigía el decoro, Aidan se sentó a su lado, con lo cual se ganó un gruñido de advertencia de Winston_.  
_—Ese perro es una amenaza —dijo él.  
— Winstonúnicamente se muestra protector conmigo —repuso Tomoyo— Si es suave como un cordero. Perro que gruñe nunca muerde, ya sabes.  
—No cariño, es perro ladrador poco mordedor —corrigió Aidan. Observó el lujoso estudio y comentó— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
—El tío Charles se ha trasladado a vivir con Eriol por cuestión de etiqueta —informó Tomoyo— Lady Nakuru ha llevado a la tía Mei y a Sakura a visitar a unas amigas.  
—Comprendo. ¿Qué te ha retenido hoy en casa?  
Tomoyo sintió renuencia de contarle que Eriol y sus amigos pensaban ir de visita. Señaló la mesa y comentó.  
—Intentaba bordar y escribir.  
— ¿Escribir? —repitió él con sonrisa sorprendida— ¿Qué escribes?  
—Eriol... quiero decir el Marqués, ha prometido ayudarme a limpiar la reputación de mi padre —respondió— Sugirió que escribiera todo lo que pudiera recordar acerca del día de su muerte, sin omitir detalle alguno.  
— ¿Me mencionas en tus escritos? —perdió la sonrisa.  
—Aún no he llegado a esa parte. —Meneó la cabeza.  
—Cariño, tu padre se suicidó —musitó con suavidad, tomándole la mano— Ninguna redacción cambiará ese hecho.  
—Mi padre _no _se suicidó. —Se soltó y se levantó del sofá. Se plantó delante de la chimenea y durante varios momentos contempló las llamas hipnóticas.  
—Lamento perturbarte —se disculpó Aidan— En ningún momento fue mi intención.  
Tomoyo se volvió y lo miró. De pronto Aidan Briggs ya no le pareció atractivo. Ya no era el muchacho mayor al que había idolatrado de niña. Se había convertido... No sabía en qué. Solo que al compararlo con el Marqués, había algo indefinible de lo que Aidan carecía.

— ¿Tomoyo?  
—Acepto tus disculpas —repuso, logrando sonreírle.  
Entonces él se incorporó y se llevó la mano de ella a los labios.  
—Gracias, cariño.

Sentir sus labios la irritó. El momento de un gesto galante habría tenido lugar la noche del funeral de su padre.  
—Te perdono tu creencia infundada —manifestó, volviendo a soltarse— Aunque no la olvidaré.  
—Por favor, permite que te lo compense —pidió con sonrisa apaciguadora.  
— ¿Cómo? —interrogó, enarcando una ceja.  
—Quiero llevarte a Hyde Park, donde toda la nobleza va a pasear a caballo. Luego asistiremos a la ópera, al ballet y...  
—No es posible —repuso, deseando otra vez haber rechazado su oferta de matrimonio en vez de recurrir a su padre. En ese caso en ese momento no se encontraría en una posición tan incómoda.  
—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó él con expresión confusa.  
—El motivo por el que Sakura y yo realizaremos nuestra presentación en sociedad es para encontrar perspectivas matrimoniales adecuadas —informó.  
—Te amo, Tomoyo —soltó Aidan con pasión, tomándole otra vez la mano— Siempre te he amado. Di que te casarás conmigo.  
—No puedo casarme contigo —liberó su mano— Antes de morir, mi padre rechazó tu proposición. Desde entonces, he descubierto sus motivos; ya estoy prometida al Marqués.  
— ¿Qué? —exclamó él, asiéndole el antebrazo.  
Los gruñidos de Winstonatrajeron su atención. El perro lobo se había puesto de pie, mostraba los colmillos y tenía el pelo del lomo erizado, listo para atacar.  
_—_Winston_, _sentado —ordenó Tomoyo. El animal se quedó quieto como una estatua y siguió gruñendo— Suelta despacio mí brazo y retrocede un par de pasos —después de que el Barón obedeciera, ordenó— Winston_, _sentado.  
En esa ocasión el perro lobo acató la orden, pero se mantuvo alerta, con la mirada clavada en el barón.  
Tomoyo se sintió invadida por la culpa. Nunca en su vida había albergado resentimiento hacia nadie, y guardar uno contra su amigo más antiguo resultaba terrible. Supuso que el hecho de que él creyera que su padre se había suicidado era lógico, pero la desilusionaba su falta de fe en él.

— Mi padre y el Duque eran amigos desde sus días de estudiantes en Eton —explicó, llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo merecía conocer la verdad— Siendo niña, mi padre me prometió al Marqués. En su honor he de decir que Eriol me ofreció una salida a dicho matrimonio.  
— ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Aidan con frialdad.  
—Si conozco a un caballero apropiado durante la temporada, seré libre de casarme con él —el rostro de Aidan se iluminó visiblemente— Sin embargo, Eriol no te considera un partido apropiado —añadió ella, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara— Lo siento, pero en eso estoy de acuerdo con él.  
—Veo que una condesa es demasiado buena para un barón —expresó Aidan con sequedad, el rostro lleno de furia.  
—Te equivocas en tu forma de pensar —replicó Tomoyo enfadada por la insinuación—Jamás podría casarme con un hombre que fuera por Londres contando que Sakura y yo somos bastardas adoptadas.  
—Jamás he hecho algo semejante —insistió él—. ¿Quién te contó esa mentira, el Marqués? —Tomoyo se negó a contestar— ¿Sabías que tu preciado Marqués está prácticamente casado con otra mujer? —continuó — Kaho Mitzuki, condesa de _Fox_tar, ha sido su amante durante más de un año. Incluso mientras hablamos, en Whithe's se apuesta sobre cuándo van a anunciar sus planes de boda.  
Tomoyo sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Se puso pálida, y las palabras dañinas y la virulencia del desagrado que Aidan experimentaba por el Marqués la debilitaron. Se llevó una mano al pecho como para protegerse. Retrocedieron varios pasos y se volvió para sentarse en el sofá.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda? —se rebeló el Barón, alzando la voz. Alargó la mano para agarrarle la muñeca, pero el perro lobo saltó en su defensa.  
Rugiendo, Winstonse lanzó sobre Aidan. Mordió una de las perneras del pantalón y tiró.  
Cuando el Barón levantó el puño para golpearlo, Tomoyo entró en acción: desvió el golpe con el brazo e intentó interponerse entre ellos.  
_—_Winston_, _siéntate —ordenó el Marqués desde la puerta.  
El perro lobo soltó el pantalón del Barón de sus poderosas quijadas y se sentó, aunque sin dejar de gruñir bajo. Tomoyo se arrodilló y rodeó el cuello del animal para protegerlo y al mismo tiempo contenerlo.  
—Cariño, lo siento —se disculpó Aidan, pero desistió de ayudarla a incorporarse de la alfombra— No pretendía golpearte a ti, sino protegerme.  
Tomoyo asintió, mas guardó silencio. No confiaba en lo que pudiera decir, salvo para manifestarle de forma rotunda a su más antiguo amigo lo que pensaba de él en ese momento.

—Que no que?. ¿Qué sucede aquí'? —demandó Eriol, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

— Este perro me atacó y habría que sacrificarlo —expuso Aidan.

— ¿Sacrificarlo por intentar protegerme? —Gritó Tomoyo—

—_¿_Winstonos protegía? —repitió Eriol. Posó una mirada mortífera sobre el Barón y se aproximó más preguntándole— ¿Qué intentabais hacerle?  
—Tomoyo y yo discutíamos cuando se puso pálida como si fuera a desmayarse—explicó Aidan— Al intentar ayudarla, ese monstruo me atacó.  
Tomoyo alzó la vista hacia el barón. Mentía. Aunque para protegerse de la ira del Marqués, esa mentira había salido de sus labios sin reparo alguno.  
_Un hombre que miente una vez mentirá muchas más, _pensó. ¿Cuántas de sus mentiras pasadas había creído sin cuestionarlas? ¿Cómo podía confiar en un amigo que mentía con semejante facilidad?  
Eriol miró al Barón y luego a Tomoyo. Renuente a causar más problemas, ella observó al perro.  
—Bien, lord Briggs, estoy seguro de que Tomoyo aprecia la visita de un viejo amigo —expuso en clara alusión para que se marchara— ¿Os veremos el sábado?  
En vez de contestar, Aidan se volvió hacia Tomoyo.  
—Lamento el malentendido y, desde luego, asistiré a tu presentación en sociedad. Si me necesitas, me alojo en la casa de mi hermana, en Bedford Square —Entonces cruzó el salón y desapareció por la puerta.  
—Qué vergüenza —reprendió Eriol al perro, palmeándole la cabeza— ¿Qué clase de sabueso confunde a una comadreja con un lobo?  
Winstongimió como si lo entendiera.  
Tomoyo se sentía confusa. Habría jurado que al Marqués le caía mal Aidan.

— ¿Por qué lo habéis invitado a mi presentación? —preguntó.

—Pensé que a Sakura y a vos os gustaría tener la presencia de un viejo amigo de Starlight —informó. Miró en dirección a la puerta y añadió— Me gusta Aidan Briggs tanto como confío en él, lo cual es nada.  
—Aidan ha estado conduciéndose mal desde el día de la muerte de mi padre —dijo Tomoyo— Vuestra aparición en la Mansión Starlight solo empeoró las cosas. A mí tampoco me cae bien ya.  
— ¿Cancelamos su invitación? — inquirió Eriol, Tomoyo meneó la cabeza— Presentáis una imagen deliciosa con vuestro nuevo vestido—alargó la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie— ¿No es mejor que ir toda de negro?  
Baxter entró en el salón antes de que pudiera responder. Con mirada cautelosa hacia el perro lobo, anunció.

—El duque y la duquesa de Kinross han llegado.  
Cuando el mayordomo se marchó, Tomoyo se tomó un momento para alisarse el vestido. Espió al Marqués, que la observaba.  
—No os molestéis con vuestra apariencia —señaló Eriol— Mejorar la perfección es tarea imposible.  
Ella se sonrojó ante ese abierto cumplido. Bajó los ojos mirando a Winstony preguntó.  
— ¿Le tienen miedo a los perros?  
—Nos encantan los perros y otras diversas criaturas —contestó la voz de un hombre.  
Tsasaki Yamasaki, duque de Kinross, parecía tan alto y con tan buena complexión como el Marqués. Su cabello oscuro competía con el de Eriol, pero sus ojos eran más negros que una noche sin luna.  
La duquesa de Kinross era pequeña y lucía un pelo tupido del color caoba, aunque sus ojos amielados se comparaban a los del Marqués en brillo. Exquisitamente adorable, había sido bendecida con una sonrisa cálida y contagiosa.  
—Yamasaki y Chiharu, permitid que os presente a Tomoyo Daidouji, condesa de Starlight —presentó Eriol— Tomoyo, estos son mis amigos, el duque y la duquesa de Kinross.  
—Excelencias, es un honor conoceros —dijo Tomoyo, haciendo una reverencia.  
—Llamadme Chiharu —pidió la Duquesa— Solo he recibido el título por matrimonio.  
—Llamadme Yamasaki —propuso a su vez el Duque— Y por favor, nada de reverencias. Hacen que me sienta más viejo de los veinticinco años que tengo. Además... —miró a su esposa y guiñó un ojo—... yo no me gané el título, solo lo heredé.  
—No deseo haceros sentir viejo —comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, y se relajó.  
— ¿Es este el perro lobo que encontrasteis en Oxford? —preguntó Chiharu mirando al animal.  
—Sí, es Winston—Tomoyo se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que el Marqués le había hablado de ella a sus amigos.  
Chiharu se quitó los guantes y le ofreció la mano al perro lobo. Winstonolfateó la palma y luego la lamió.  
—Cachorrito adorable —comentó esta, dándole una palmada.  
—A mi esposa le gustan todas las criaturas —informó Yamasaki a Tomoyo, Chiharu le sonrió a su marido como si el comentario tuviera un comentario secreto para ella.

—Una cinta le quedaría muy bien a Winston_, _¿no creéis? — Tomoyo giró hacia Eriol con expresión de _ya os lo dije  
_—Sentémonos ante la chimenea —sugirió este.  
Las dos damas ocuparon el sofá, Eriol y Yamasaki los dos sillones opuestos. Tomoyo tuvo la súbita sensación de que los duques estaban al corriente del compromiso secreto. O quizá estar sentados allí juntos le hizo sentir que Eriol y ella eran las dos mitades de una pareja.  
—Al salir de casa, Sarah jugaba con la muñeca que le regalasteis —le comentó Chiharu a Eriol— La mordía, según recuerdo.  
—El mérito de haber elegido la de tela es de Tomoyo —repuso él.  
—En nombre de mi hija, os doy las gracias —indicó Chiharu volviéndose a ella.  
— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —quiso saber Tomoyo.  
—Apenas un año —repuso con una sonrisa.  
—Acompáñame al estudio —le dijo Eriol a Yamasaki— Prometí traer unos papeles para mi tío.  
—Si las damas nos disculpan. —Yamasaki se levantó— Volveremos enseguida.  
Sin otra palabra, los dos amigos las dejaron solas en el salón. Tomoyo y Chiharu se miraron incómodas antes de apartar la vista.  
A Tomoyo le preocupaba el tema de conversación adecuado para tratar con la hermosa Duquesa extranjera. Entonces se le ocurrió. El tiempo siempre era apropiado. Ahí no había peligro.  
—Hemos estado disfrutando de un clima magnífico, ¿no creéis? — preguntó con rigidez.  
—Sí, ha sido maravilloso —respondió Chiharu mirándola de reojo. Luego añadió— Si a una persona le gusta la niebla amarilla, claro está.  
—En realidad —sonrió— yo prefiero la vida en el campo.  
— ¿No hay niebla?  
—Nada.  
Las dos mujeres se sonrieron.  
—Os dais cuenta de que los caballeros nos han dejado solas a propósito —comentó Chiharu— Mi esposo quiere que nos hagamos amigas.  
—No es necesario que lo seamos si así lo preferís —sugirió Tomoyo.  
—La sociedad de Londres no me ha recibido exactamente con los brazos abiertos —reconoció la Duquesa— Aunque nadie se ha atrevido a ser grosero, estoy segura de que me consideran una arribista japonesa. Pensé que quizá también vos desaprobaríais mi presencia.  
—Lamento vuestra mala experiencia —manifestó Tomoyo.

—No lo lamentéis —Chiharu recogió el bordado que había sobre la mesa— La culpa no es vuestra.  
Tomoyo sintió un rubor avergonzado cuando la Duquesa abrió la tela para examinar los puntos toscos. El bordado era un pasatiempo femenino que jamás había conseguido dominar. De hecho, hasta ese momento no le había dado mayor importancia.  
—Qué trabajo notable —comentó Chiharu mirándola.  
—Notablemente horrible.  
—Bordáis mucho mejor que yo.  
— ¿Sí? —Supo que la duquesa se mostraba condescendiente. Chiharu abrió su bolso y extrajo un pañuelo.  
—Mirad esto. —Se lo ofreció— No os preocupéis; está limpio — El comentario provocó una sonrisa en Tomoyo. Abrió el pañuelo y lo extendió sobre su regazo. Al siguiente instante soltó una carcajada. La Duquesa había hablado con sinceridad; sus puntos eran peores incluso que los de ella.  
—Si hasta Winstonpodría hacerlo mejor —el alivio le soltó la lengua.  
—No me cabe la menor duda —rió Chiharu.  
—No pretendía insultaros —afirmó Tomoyo.  
—No lo he tomado como un insulto. Vuestro bordado también es horrible hasta que se lo compara con el mío.  
Forbes y Baxter entraron en el salón. Cada uno portaba una bandeja de plata; una contenía el servicio de té y café Worcester y la otra una fuente con porciones de tarta de almendra. -  
—Echado, Winston—ordenó Tomoyo cuando el perro se levantó con intención de engullir la tarta.  
El perro lobo volvió a tumbarse, pero sin apartar la vista de la comida. Las comisuras de su boca comenzaron a babear.  
Tomoyo tomó dos porciones, las desmenuzó sobre un plato y lo dejó delante del animal. Winstonbajó la cabeza y comenzó a comer.  
—A veces resulta más fácil rendirse ante lo inevitable —explicó— La preparé anoche, y a Winstonle encanta mi...  
— ¿Cocináis? —Se sobresaltó Chiharu con evidente sorpresa— ¿Vos preparasteis la tarta? —Tomoyo asintió— Está deliciosa —exclamó tras probarla— No sabía que la aristocracia inglesa cocinase.  
—A mí me relaja —informó Tomoyo— Lo hago siempre que estoy nerviosa o inquieta. — ¿Vos también cocináis cuando os sentís inquieta?

—No, yo como—Chiharu sonrió

—Oh, creo que llegaremos a ser buenas amigas después de todo—Tomoyo rió— Me alegro tanto de que no seáis una esnob como las damas que he conocido —añadió la Duquesa, alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo.  
—Me siento aliviada de haberos encontrado —convino Tomoyo—. ¿ tenéis alguna afición? Quiero decir, aparte de bordar.  
—Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el pianoforte —indicó Chiharu— La pequeña Sarah grita cada vez que practico, de modo que no creo estar preparada para dar un recital —Tomoyo sonrió ante la sinceridad de la otra mujer— Me encantan los animales, leo con voracidad y empiezo a adquirir el gusto de ir de compras —se detuvo un instante y agregó con una sonrisa—: se podría decir que mi amor por la lectura nos unió a Yamasaki y a mí.  
—¿Su Excelencia tiene interés también en la lectura?  
—Su Excelencia tiene un profundo interés en la elección de mi material de lectura —repuso Chiharu.  
— ¿Y cuál era?  
—Códigos, mapas y mensajes secretos.  
—No entiendo —Se sintió confusa.  
—He sido bendecida con la capacidad para mirar una vez una página y repetir lo que pone en ella sin cambiar una palabra —informó Chiharu— Durante el reciente conflicto entre nuestros países, ayudé a la causa oponente memorizando los códigos británicos o dando descripciones detalladas de supuestos espías. Yamasaki estaba seguro de que este don había garantizado la captura y ejecución de su hermano como espía. Me secuestró y me trajo a Inglaterra para esperar hasta el final de la guerra. Nos enamoramos y nos casamos.  
—Qué romántico y aventurero —exclamó Tomoyo— ¿Estabais asustadas?  
—Estaba airada —respondió—. Y, según recuerdo, en su momento no me sentí especialmente romántica. Las aventuras no son tan estimulantes como puede parecer.  
— ¿Puedo formularos una pregunta? —tanteó, insegura de que hiciera lo correcto al hablar. Chiharu asintió— Esta mañana un viejo amigo de Starlight pasó por aquí y me dijo que Eriol tiene una amante llamada Kaho Mitzuki. ¿La conocéis?  
—A mí no me parece que quien os lo dijo sea un amigo.  
—No habéis contestado a la pregunta.  
—Kaho Mitzuki es la rica viuda del difunto conde de Foxtar, un hombre lo bastante mayor como para ser su abuelo —bajó la voz— Superficial, arrogante y conspiradora son las palabras que me vienen a la mente para describirla. Lleva detrás de Eriol desde que lo conozco, incluso antes de que muriera su esposo_.(es una tipa de lo mas ZORRA!! XD perdón por la intromisión)_

— ¿Es ella...? —titubeó un instante, pero luego continuó— ¿Es su amante de verdad?  
—No lo sé. —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron— Pero si lo deseáis se lo puedo preguntar a mi marido.  
—No será necesario —Tomoyo meneó la cabeza— Me disculpo por haceros sentir incómoda.  
—Eriol tiene tanta integridad como mi esposo. —Chiharu le palmeó la mano— Estoy segura de que jamás sucumbió a los ardides de esa mujer. _(_T_T_ lo hizo una vez...)_  
Hablar con tanta intimidad del Marqués hizo que fuera Tomoyo quien se sintiera incómoda, aunque pensó que quizá la Duquesa pudiera conocer algo de su pasado.  
—El Marqués me ha comentado que procede del sur de Francia —comenzó— Sé que su padre murió cuando él tenía diez años. Fue entonces cuando vino a Inglaterra a educarse. Estando aquí, su madre y su hermano murieron.  
—Sí, eso es verdad —asintió Chiharu.  
— ¿Sabéis algo más sobre él? —insistió.  
— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a Eriol? —respondió, mirándola desconcertada.  
—Esquiva casi todas mis preguntas —replicó Tomoyo— Tengo la impresión de que me oculta algo y pensé que quizá vos...  
Chiharu rió.  
—Lo siento, pero me hacéis parecer tan injusta. Estoy convencida de que solo se muestra perverso para irritaros. Sin embargo, mi esposo conoce absolutamente todo sobre el Marqués. Si queréis, podría formularle algunas preguntas por vos.  
—Me temo que le contaría a Eriol que había estado entremetiéndome —Sacudió la cabeza— Probablemente descubra más cosas con el tiempo —entonces cambió de tema— Habladme de tu lugar natal.  
—Es casi un paraíso.  
—Os mantenéis leal a vuestro país natal.  
—Espero que no seáis excesivamente patriota, ya que no deseo que mi mascota os ofenda de ningún modo cuando vengáis a visitarme.  
— ¿Qué clase de mascota tenéis?  
—Un cerdo albino —repuso Chiharu—. Cuando era pequeño, lo salve junto con su madre de ser la cena a bordo del barco de mi marido.  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver un cerdo con el patriotismo? —quiso saber Tomoyo, sorprendida.  
—Lo bauticé _Prinny _en honor del príncipe regente.  
Tomoyo rió y Chiharu se unió a ella. Cuando Winstonse sentó y robó una porción de la tarta de almendras, ambas rieron con más ganas. Eriol y Yamasaki las encontraron de esa manera al entrar en el salón unos momentos después.  
—Sabéis que no se puede dejar al perro cerca de la comida —le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo.  
—No importa —comentó Yamasaki, evidentemente complacido de que su esposa en apariencia hubiera encontrado una amiga— Chiharu y yo debemos irnos.  
— ¿Vendréis a tomar el té una tarde? —preguntó Chiharu, levantándose.  
—Me encantará —afirmó Tomoyo, incorporándose también—. Saludad a _Prinny _de mi parte.  
En cuanto los duques se marcharon por la puerta, Eriol se volvió y le regaló una sonrisa franca y satisfecha.  
—Me complace que Chiharu y vos os caigáis bien.  
—No es lo que esperaba.  
— ¿Y qué esperabais? —preguntó con expresión cálida.  
—Pensé en alguien superficial, arrogante y conspiradora —repuso, pensando en Kaho Mitzuki.  
—Conoceréis a muchas personas así entre la nobleza —informó él y cambió de tema—. ¿Habéis comenzado a escribir vuestro diario?  
—Sí, voy por el momento en que llegó Aidan.  
—Sentémonos y hablemos sobre lo que habéis escrito—sugirió Eriol. Lo siguió hasta la chimenea. Cuando él se sentó en el sofá, Tomoyo ocupó el sillón que había enfrente. Recogió el diario de la mesa y lo hojeó para refrescarse la memoria.  
—No he avanzado hasta el día en que sucedió —lo miró. _Oh, Dios, _pensó, dándose cuenta de lo perfectos que eran sus ojos azules.  
Eriol sonrió como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.  
—Contadme qué habéis escrito —pidió con un tono de voz ronco e íntimo.  
—Comencé una semana antes de la muerte de mi padre —apartó la vista de la suya—Fue el día en que Aidan le pidió permiso a mi padre para casarse conmigo si yo lo aceptaba.  
Eriol se reclinó en el sofá y extendió el brazo por el respaldo. El gesto casual captó la atención de Tomoyo, quien se preguntó cómo sería la vida casada con el Marqués, sentados todas las noches frente a la chimenea.  
—Qué sucedió.  
—Como decía —se sacudió mentalmente para centrarse en él— Aidan solicitó mi mano en matrimonio, pero mi padre se negó.  
— ¿Estabais presente? —inquirió. Ella asintió— ¿Cuál fue la reacción del Barón a la negativa?

—Pareció sorprendido. —Clavó la vista en un punto no determinado del espacio, invocando la imagen—. Intentó razonar con él manifestando que nuestras tierras quedarían unidas a su muerte, lo cual sería una gran herencia para cualquier hijo que tuviéramos. Mi padre le reveló que yo nunca iba a ser para él, lo cual enfureció a Aidan. Miró en mi dirección y se calmó lo suficiente para disculparse con mi padre por su mala conducta.  
— ¿El Barón os visitó en algún momento después de que vuestro padre rechazara la petición? —quiso saber Eriol.  
—Varias veces, e insistió en que mi padre cambiaría de parecer — respondió Tomoyo—Dijo que esperaría una o dos semanas para volver a preguntárselo.  
—Que vos sepáis, ¿el Barón amenazó alguna vez a vuestro padre?  
—No podéis dar a entender que Aidan tuvo algo que ver con su muerte.  
—No doy a entender nada semejante —aseguró él con una sonrisa— Solo quiero conocer todos los hechos.  
Higgins y Forbes eligieron ese momento para entrar en el salón. Higgins les sirvió un té recién hecho. Forbes portaba una bandeja de plata con sandwiches de pepino y porciones de tarta de fruta.  
Winstonalzó la cabeza y olisqueó. Consciente de que había llegado comida, se sentó y contempló el contenido de la bandeja.  
—Pastel de limón para milady —comentó Forbes, pasándole un plato— Y pastel de cicuta para milord.  
Tomoyo se echó a reír. Forbes le guiñó un ojo.  
— ¿Cuál es la broma? —preguntó Eriol.  
—Es un asunto privado —advirtió ella, dejando el plato sobre la mesa.  
—Muy bien, princesa. Guardad vuestros secretos —comentó Eriol cuando los dos mayordomos se marcharon— Winston_, _echado.  
El perro lobo se negó a moverse, salvo para aproximarse unas pulgadas a la bandeja.  
—La comida lo está atormentando —comentó Tomoyo.  
_—_Winstondebe aprender a no tocar alimentos destinados a los seres humanos —replicó él y se levantó del sofá. Con suavidad pero firmeza, obligó al animal a echarse. Luego la miró y preguntó—. Milady, ¿me concedéis este baile?  
— ¿Qué?  
—Bailad conmigo mientras lo adiestramos.  
—Sé bailar, pero no hay música —protestó ella.  
—Venid, princesa. —Extendió la mano—. Confiad en mí.

Tomoyo fue incapaz de resistir su cautivadora sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a sus brazos, que la esperaban como si ese fuera su sitio natural.  
—Cada vez que pasemos ante la mesa, le ordenaré a Winstonque se eche si está de pie —aclaró Eriol— De ese modo aprenderá a no tocar la comida aunque nadie lo vigile.  
Tomoyo sonrió mientras Eriol tarareaba un vals y la conducía en un amplio círculo alrededor del salón. Bailaba con la gracilidad de un hombre que lo había hecho mil veces.  
—Bailáis de maravilla —alabó Tomoyo.  
—Y vos también —replicó Eriol—. ¿Quién os enseñó?  
— ¿Quién os enseñó a vos?  
—Yo pregunté primero.  
—Y yo segunda —repitió la conversación mantenida en el coche durante el viaje a Oxford.  
—Eton obligaba a sus estudiantes a aprender habilidades sociales, como bailar —sonrió—Tsasaki Yamasaki era mi pareja de baile.  
Tomoyo rió.  
—Cuando la tía Mei vino a vivir con nosotros después de la muerte de mi madre, nos enseñó a Sakura y a mí varios pasos —indicó Más adelante mi padre contrató a un maestro de baile para completar nuestra educación.  
—Sakura y vos ¿fuisteis pareja de baile?  
—No, Aidan lo fue de ambas —contestó.  
—No apruebo vuestra elección de pareja —perdió la sonrisa.  
—Ni yo la vuestra —replicó ella con sonrisa despreocupada.  
—No debéis estar celosa de mis sentimientos por Tsasaki Yamasaki—rió entre dientes.  
—Ni vos de mis sentimientos por Aidan Briggs —manifestó Tomoyo sin pensar.  
—Milady, le habéis dado sosiego a mi mente —La ciñó con más fuerza y la hizo dar vueltas hasta el extremo del salón.  
El constante movimiento se combinó con el cuerpo y el olor del hombre para embriagar sus sentidos. Su penetrante mirada azul hipnotizó a Tomoyo. Fue incapaz de resistirse cuando él dejó de danzar y con suavidad la envolvió en un abrazo.  
Eriol aproximó su atractivo rostro para capturar sus labios con la boca. Hechizada, ella no realizó intento alguno para alejarse. En el último instante cerró los ojos.  
Sus labios se tocaron y eso provocó que una sacudida deliciosa le recorriera todo su ser. La boca de él era cálida y suavemente insistente.

Entregándose al beso, Tomoyo se hundió contra su cuerpo duro y sólido. Los brazos fuertes de Eriol la aprisionaron y ella se deleitó en esas sensaciones excitantes y nuevas.  
Y entonces el beso se terminó de forma inesperada, igual que había comenzado. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló como en una bruma soñadora.  
—No pretendía forzaros al beso —se disculpó Eriol, esbozando una sonrisa en nada arrepentida.  
—No me forzasteis —una mancha rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Avergonzada, desvió la vista al otro rincón del salón y dijo—. Mirad.  
Eriol se volvió. Winstonse sentaba junto a la mesa y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Delante de él había una bandeja vacía.  
—Es posible que se encuentre más allá de toda redención —comentó él.  
—Deberíais marcharos —comentó Tomoyo—. Si os quedáis mientras los demás se hallan ausentes se podría malinterpretar.  
Eriol asintió.  
—Estad lista mañana a las diez. Os llevaré a ver la Torre. Luego pasearemos hasta Bond Street y miraremos los escaparates Sakura y nuestras tías, desde luego, están invitadas a acompañarnos. —Se inclinó para plantar un beso casto en su mejilla. Después se marchó.

Eriol Hiragizawa es peligrosamente atractivo, reflexionó ella con los ojos clavados en la puerta vacía. En particular le gustaba su sonrisa. Aunque su actitud dejaba que desear. Un defecto enorme era su naturaleza autoritaria. Esperaba que no resultara insalvable su corrección.  
Pensó en Kaho Mitzuki, por el momento un rostro sin nombre. Chiharu había insistido en que Eriol poseía integridad en abundancia. Ningún caballero decente consideraría jamás compartir una intimidad física con una mujer que no fuera su esposa. No, eso sencillamente no se hacía.

_H__azme el amor_**  
**Sentado a solas en su palco privado de la ópera, Eriol reconoció la voz ronca. Debía admitir que, como mínimo, su antigua amante era persistente. Sabía que siempre asistía a la ópera a solas para poder pensar. Lo que desconocía es que casi todas las óperas tenían un tema con el que podía relacionarse: a saber, la pérdida de un ser amado.  
Giró la cabeza para observar a través de la semi oscuridad su perfil. Entonces sintió que su mano le acariciaba el muslo.  
— ¿Quieres hacer el amor aquí? —preguntó Eriol, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído.  
—En realidad, preferiría las sábanas de satén de mi cama —replicó Kaho con sonrisa felina.  
Eriol bajó la vista a la osada exhibición que permitía su escote. Recordó como eran esos pechos.  
—Sabes que siempre vengo solo a la ópera —musitó, acercándose otra vez— Me molesta que me importunen aquí.  
—El otro día te marchaste con tanta prisa... —La mano en el muslo subió despacio— No llegué a despedirme apropiadamente.  
Eriol le quitó la mano para depositarla en el regazo de ella.  
—No me gusta que intenten atraparme para obligarme a casarme.  
—No tenía ni idea de que esas damas irían a visitarme —se defendió Kaho con mirada inocente— ¿No confías en mí, cariño?  
—Lo haré el día que haya una pelea con bolas de nieve en el infierno.

— No me digas que de verdad te interesa ese pequeño ratoncito de campo de Starlight? —Kaho le escudriñó.  
—El pequeño ratoncito de campo es la condesa de Starlight — replicó sin contestar a su pregunta.  
—También es una bastarda adoptada.  
—Si le causas problemas a Tomoyo o a su hermana, te arruinaré financieramente —amenazó con un susurro áspero.  
—No tengo intención de causarle problema alguno —respondió Kaho— De hecho, espero que tenga un éxito enorme y que la persiga todo caballero que la vea.  
—Eso es de una amabilidad poco habitual en ti —observó él— Y ahora, regresa a tu asiento antes del intervalo.  
—Prométeme que luego pasarás por mi casa —pidió ella.  
En ese punto Eriol habría convenido casi cualquier cosa para que se largara de su palco. No quería que nadie del _Times _informara de su aparición pública con Kaho Mitzuki. Inclinó la cabeza.  
—Muy bien. Luego pasaré.  
— ¿A qué hora, cariño? —preguntó ella con satisfacción.  
—No lo sé. Si me presionas, no iré.  
—Te veré después —susurró y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Se escabulló de su palco tan silenciosamente como había llegado.  
Solo otra vez, Eriol se relajó en su sillón, pero la calma de la ópera había desaparecido con la intrusión de Kaho en su privacidad. Clavó la vista en la diva de fama mundial, tan famosa que únicamente necesitaba un nombre. Sobrepasados los cuarenta, madame Amathist aún cantaba con la fuerza y vigor de su juventud y transportaba al público adonde ella quería.  
Observó a la soprano. Tenía un aire vagamente familiar. Y entonces lo supo. La diva le recordaba a Tomoyo. Descartó esa idea absurda. Se parecía a Tomoyo porque ambas tenían el color de ojos como las gemas amatistas. Cualquier similitud terminaba ahí, ya que la diva tenía un exuberante cabello caoba. El telón se cerró ante un atronador aplauso y comenzó el intervalo.  
Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de ópera para una noche. Se levantó para marcharse cuando notó la multitud de admiradores en el palco de Kaho del otro lado del teatro. Entre la pequeña multitud se veía a lord Aidan Briggs. Abandonó el teatro meditando en ello.  
—A St. James Street —dijo a sus conductores.  
Subió al coche y se reclinó en el asiento de piel. Sintió una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Esa noche habían surgido posibilidades perturbadoras. ¿Qué motivo tenía Aidan Briggs para hacerle la corte a Kaho? ¿Pretendía transmitirle más chismes sobre Tomoyo? ¿O era al revés y Kaho le proporcionaba información sobre él?  
Sabía una cosa con certeza. No iba a visitar a Kaho Mitzuki aquella noche ni ninguna otra.

Vestido casi por completo de negro como el propio Lucifer, Eriol entró en el White's Gentlemen's Club. Saludó a Tsasaki Yamasaki y con la mano le indicó que se reuniría con él en un momento.  
Consciente de que casi todas las miradas se habían clavado en él, cruzó la estancia en dirección a donde estaba el famoso libro de apuestas. Despacio, pasó cada página y leyó los nombres de los apostantes de su inminente propuesta de boda a Kaho Mitzuki. La falta de fe de los hombres en uno de los suyos lo dejó atónito.  
Al final, levantó la pluma y plasmó su propia apuesta. Los caballeros que habían apostado contra él estaban destinados a perder. Dejó la pluma y cruzó el salón para ir a sentarse con Tsasaki Yamasaki.  
—No cabe duda de que sabes cómo atraer a una multitud —comentó Yamasaki, indicando con la cabeza el libro de apuestas.  
Eriol siguió la mirada de su amigo y sonrió. Varios hombres habían caído sobre el libro e inspeccionaban lo que había escrito. Su número creció con cada segundo que pasó.  
—Pensaba que esta noche ibas a ir a la ópera —comentó su amigo.  
—Fui —informó Eriol— Kaho decidió meterse en mi palco.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que no deseas cambiar la apuesta que acabas de hacer?  
Eriol sonrió.  
—Buenas noches Excelencia —dijo una voz junto a su mesa dirigiéndose a Yamasaki. Luego— Lord Leed, ¿puedo hablar con vos?  
Eriol alzó la vista hacia Shaoran Li, vizconde de Wolferl. Sospechó que la noche iba a dar un giro a mejor.  
—Sentaos, Li —invitó.  
Shaoran Li, de veinte años, se sentó y de inmediato se disculpó.  
—Lamento interrumpir vuestra velada, pero os vi por casualidad y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
— ¿Qué os pasa por la mente, Li?  
—Esta tarde conocí a la señorita Sakura Daidouji en la casa de mi tía —sonrió nervioso— y me gustaría obtener vuestro permiso para ir a verla.  
Eriol observó al hombre más joven, haciendo que se encogiera.  
— ¿Por qué solicitáis mi permiso? —preguntó al final.  
—Tengo entendido que en vuestro poder obra la custodia sobre los bienes de los Daidouji —replicó Li— Di por hecho que erais el tutor de Sakura.

—Sakura aún no ha sido presentada en sociedad —Expuso Eriol con sequedad, sin molestarse en corregir la asunción equivocada del joven.  
—Estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta ese momento —afirmó Li.  
— ¿Creéis que la dama aceptará vuestras atenciones? —Enarcó una ceja.  
—Parecí caerle bien —respondió Li—. Aunque no puedo adivinar qué sucederá cuando la conozcan otros solteros.  
—Por vuestro éxito con mi pupila. —Alzó la copa de brandy para brindar por el otro.  
—Gracias, milord —Se levantó del sillón— No lamentaréis haberme dado vuestra aprobación.  
—No os he dado permiso para que os casarais con ella, solo para visitarla.  
—Lo entiendo, milord. —Retrocedió de la mesa—. Buenas noches a los dos.  
—Querías que Shaoran y Sakura se conocieran —comentó Yamasaki mientras observaba cómo se alejaba el Vizconde— Qué fortuito que ella visitara a su tía.  
—Fortuito un cuerno —sonrió Eriol— A la tía Nakuru le encantan las intrigas románticas y estaba más que ansiosa por unirlos.  
— ¿Por qué te mostraste tan difícil con él? —quiso saber Yamasaki.  
—Un hombre valora más lo que le cuesta ganar —respondió.  
—Me voy a casa junto a mi esposa —Yamasaki sonrió y se incorporó.  
Eriol se levantó con él.  
—Yo también me voy a casa. Le prometí a Tomoyo una visita a la Torre por la mañana.  
Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la puerta, situada a un costado de uno de los ventanales. Al salir al exterior del club se encontraron con una densa niebla que los abrazó como un viejo amigo. La calle parecía espectral con la única iluminación de las farolas de gas.  
De pronto un jinete solitario bajó al galope por St. James Street. Cuando la figura oscura llegó a su lado y detuvo el caballo, alzó una pistola y les disparó. En un instante espoleó al caballo y se marchó también al galope.  
Eriol y Yamasaki se protegieron detrás de uno de los coches. Oyeron los gritos alarmados de sus cocheros mientras perseguían al jinete en fuga. Varios hombres salieron corriendo del interior de White's.  
Eriol se levantó primero y le ofreció la mano a su amigo, Yamasaki la aceptó.  
— ¿Quién quiere tu cabeza? —inquirió Eriol.  
—Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta —sonrió el otro.

— ¿Estáis heridos? -—preguntó Shaoran Li con voz preocupada.  
—Los dos nos encontramos bien —Eriol meneó la cabeza.  
— ¿Quién creéis que fue? —sonsacó uno de los espectadores.  
— No vi su cara —repuso Eriol.  
— El hombre llevaba una máscara —manifestó Yamasaki. Cuando Eriol lo miró sorprendido, se encogió de hombros sonriendo y añadió —. He aprendido a no quitar jamás los ojos de un enemigo, sin Importar las circunstancias. Mientras nos lanzábamos detrás del coche no aparté en ningún momento la vista de él.  
— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —se ofreció un segundo espectador.

— Por favor, caballeros —Eriol meneó la cabeza— volved dentro y continuad vuestra velada. Estaremos bien. Veo a nuestros cocheros que regresan, por desgracia sin el culpable.  
Sin dejar de hablar entre sí, los ricos clientes del White's Gentlemen's Club retornaron a lo que estuvieran haciendo. Sólo Shaoran Li se quedó.  
— ¿Estáis seguros de que no os halláis heridos? —preguntó una vez mas el joven Vizconde, quitando el polvo a la capa de Eriol. **  
**—Li, a menos que solicitéis el puesto de _valet, _regresad dentro con los demás —ordenó Eriol.  
Al instante Shaoran bajó las manos a los costados.  
—¿Estáis seguros?...  
-Empezáis a irritarme —advirtió Eriol— Odiaría revocar mi permiso para que visitéis a Sakura.  
— Os deseo a ambos unas buenas noches —dijo el Vizconde y se apresuró a volver al club.  
— Alguien te quiere muerto —comentó Yamasaki cuando quedaron solos.  
— Eres tú quien secuestró a una joven para traerla a Inglaterra —replicó Eriol.  
—Su padre ya me perdonó —recordó su amigo— Por otro lado, has arruinado a más de un hombre de negocios, y existe la posibilidad de...  
—Ni siquiera pronuncies las palabras —interrumpió Eriol.  
Yamasaki asintió con gesto de comprensión.  
—El hombre desapareció por un callejón —notificó Abdul al llegar al lado de Eriol y Yamasaki.  
—El coche era demasiado grande para poder seguirlo y muy lento para alcanzar al caballo —asintió Sagi

—Ahora que estamos sobre aviso, mantendremos los ojos abiertos y pillaremos a esa sabandija la próxima vez que intente algo —añadió el cochero de Yamasaki.  
—Cuídate. —Yamasaki estrechó la mano de su amigo—. Por favor, deja que esos dos gigantes hagan su trabajo —se volvió hacia su cochero y dijo—. Vámonos a casa, Duncan.  
—Perdonadnos, mi príncipe, por haber fallado en vuestra protección —se disculpó Abdul en cuanto el duque se marchó.  
—No os volveremos a fallar —prometió Sagi.  
—Después de todos estos años no habríais podido prever esto — afirmó Eriol, absolviéndolos de toda culpa—. Esta noche hay mala visibilidad, sino habríais reaccionado antes —titubeó y luego preguntó— ¿Creéis que el asesino fue enviado desde el Oriente?  
—Vuestra madre está al corriente de todo y os hubiera hecho llegar una advertencia —respondió Sagi.  
—Además, un asesino oriental jamás habría fallado el blanco — convino Abdul.  
—Eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor —comentó Eriol con voz seca.  
—Quizá la bala iba destinada al duque de Kinross —aventuró Sagi.  
—La bala estaba destinada a mí —indicó Eriol con resignación antes de subir al coche—Nadie puede estar jamás al corriente de todo. Por la mañana le enviaré un mensaje a mi madre. Llevadme a casa por Grosvenor Square.  
El trayecto hasta Grosvenor Square duró menos de quince minutos. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la casa de su tío, Eriol dio unos golpecitos en el techo del coche, y este se detuvo.  
—No voy a bajar —comentó en el momento en que Abdul abrió la puerta.  
A través de la densa niebla observó la casa de su tío. Probablemente Tomoyo dormía. ¿En qué soñaría?  
No parecía cansarse de ella. A pesar de sus pocas excentricidades, Tomoyo Daidaoji tenía más honor y nobleza en el dedo meñique que todas las mujeres aristócratas juntas. Sería una esposa más que digna para él, un príncipe en su propia tierra.  
Cerró los ojos e invocó mentalmente su imagen. Sus ojos amatistas hacían que sintiera como si se ahogara en un estanque insondable, sus labios suplicaban ser besados, su cabello violaceo manifestaba su obstinada determinación ante el mundo.  
Era un enigma hermoso; Tomoyo era una condesa que cocinaba y abrazaba a perros lobo. Jamás encajaría de forma adecuada entre la nobleza, y la amaba por eso.

_La amaba  
_Ese pensamiento asombroso lo golpeó como un muro de ladrillos.  
_Santo cielo, _juró. Había hecho lo que siempre prometió no hacer, enamorarse y entregar su corazón a otra persona. Ese camino conducía al dolor. ¿Qué diría Tomoyo cuando se enterara de la verdad de su relación? ¿Insistiría en disolverla? ¿Qué haría cuando conociera su verdadera identidad? ¿Se enfadaría porque el hombre con el que se había casado fuera un príncipe? Jamás podría vivir con una mujer que se negara a tolerar sus creencias. Eso quedaba descartado.  
—Sagi, llévanos a casa —pidió, golpeando el techo del coche.

Tomoyo contempló desde la ventana de su dormitorio la desoladora mañana. Una lluvia barrida por el viento azotaba los cristales. ¿Seguiría en pie el plan de visitar la Torre? En realidad no deseaba salir con ese clima, y sería inapropiado hacerlo. En cuanto su hermana y las mujeres mayores vieron la lluvia, se retiraron para volver a acostarse.  
Llevaba vestida y lista más de una hora. Por enésima vez cruzó la estancia y se inspeccionó ante el espejo.  
El vestido de paseo, de cintura alta, había sido creado con lana merina de un verde boscoso sobre una enagua de cambray. La falda llegaba justo a la altura de los botines negros; la capa de lana negra estaba sobre la cama a la espera de la llegada del Marqués. Se negaba en redondo a ponerse esos sombreros ridículos que hacían furor entre los modernos.  
Anhelaba ver a Eriol. ¿Estaría naciendo un cariño por él? No, solo lo admiraba y le caía bien. Después de todo, el Marqués se había puesto de su lado contra el vicario y prometió limpiar el nombre de su padre de la mancha del suicidio. Desde el día que lo conoció, había hecho poca cosa más que invocar su imagen.  
Con su pelo negro y sus penetrantes ojos azules, Eriol Hiragizawa era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto, lo cual corroboraba el viejo dicho de que el diablo poseía el poder de camuflarse bajo una forma agradable. Por otro lado, no podía soportar su altanería. Si incluso le daba órdenes como si ya estuvieran casados, lo cual la irritaba en extremo. ¿Empeoraría su naturaleza autoritaria después de la boda? Siempre que claro está, aceptara casarse con él.  
Y, sin embargo, la excitaba como no lo había conseguido ningún otro hombre. Aunque su osadía resultaba desquiciadora, nunca se había sentido tan viva como cuando se hallaba en su presencia.  
Tenía que reconocer que le encantaban sus besos embriagadores. Cada vez que sus labios cubrían su boca, anhelaba más.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó al oír un golpe en la puerta.  
—Su excelencia ha llegado —informó Baxter.  
—Bajaré enseguida.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y comenzó a contar hasta mil. No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. Una breve espera le haría saber que no era importante para ella.  
Quince minutos más tarde se levantó del sillón y recogió la capa de la cama. Winston_, _acurrucado en una bola gigantesca, saltó del lecho y la siguió fuera de la habitación.  
Al llegar al rellano de la primera planta bajó el último tramo de escalera. En el vestíbulo vio al Marqués yendo de un lado a otro. En ese momento desprevenido parecía muy intenso, como si le preocupara algo. Se preguntó qué podría estar perturbándolo.  
—Buenos días —saludó al descender los últimos escalones. Eriol se volvió hacia la escalera y le ofreció una sonrisa devastadora. Pareció contento de verla. ¿Cómo sería la vida si le sonriera de ese modo todos los días durante los próximos cuarenta años?  
—Me he retrasado —dijo ella mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo.  
—Princesa, vuestra adorable aparición bien vale la pena una espera —afirmó él, alargando la mano para palmear a Winston_.  
_—Parecíais preocupado —comentó, ruborizada por el cumplido.  
—Pensaba en los acontecimientos de ayer —dijo.  
— ¿Acontecimientos?  
—No lo entenderíais.  
—Ponedme a prueba —soltó, irritada por su actitud de superioridad.  
—Algún día lo haré, princesa —Le regaló una sonrisa perversa.  
¿Cómo podía replicar a su comentario sugestivo? ¿O es que la consideraba tan ingenua como para no ser capaz de entender a qué se refería?  
—No puedo mantener nuestros planes de visitar la Torre —informó Eriol, sorprendiéndola al apoyar la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla encendida y sonriéndole— Ha surgido un problema urgente y tengo varias citas al respecto.  
Tomoyo fue incapaz de no reflejar su decepción. Aunque la controló apenas esta comenzó a manifestarse.  
—Quizá podamos ir mañana si el tiempo mejora y habéis solucionado vuestro problema de negocios.  
—Mañana es imposible —descartó él— Jamás salgo los viernes.  
El comentario la desconcertó. Qué caprichos extraños los del Marqués. ¿Qué tenían de especial los viernes? Si hubiera dicho los Domingos, el día que se dedicaba a la iglesia y a la plegaria, podría haberlo entendido. Pero, ¿los viernes?  
—Qué hay de particular los viernes —preguntó, esperando que, como siempre, evadiera las respuestas.  
—Abdul y Sagi son musulmanes —respondió— El viernes es su día de descanso. Elegir a otros hombres para que me protejan ese día sería un insulto a mis criados más leales y de confianza.  
Tomoyo le ofreció una sonrisa llena de sol. Por primera vez desde que conocía al Marqués, percibió que hablaba con absoluta sinceridad.  
—Es loable la lealtad que mostráis a vuestros criados —alabó.  
—Abdul y Sagi para mí son más que criados —replicó, entregándole un ramo de flores envuelto en lino— Os he comprado un regalo.  
Tomoyo quitó el envoltorio al ramo. Había una mezcla de rosas de invierno de color blanco y rosado con hojas de helechos.  
— ¿Dónde habéis encontrado flores en invierno? —preguntó ella con sonrisa encantada.  
—Dispongo de mis fuentes —le devolvió la sonrisa— Me recordáis a la rosa invernal: hermosa, delicada, pero resistente a las condiciones adversas.  
Las flores, sus palabras y su presencia masculina tejieron un hechizo mágico a su alrededor. Ningún hombre le había hablado jamás con tanto romanticismo; lo miró a los ojos azules, hipnotizada por el hombre.  
—Dónde está todo el mundo—preguntó Eriol, quebrando el encantamiento.  
—Todas duermen —respondió-—. En cuanto vieron que llovía, las tres se disculparon para salir.  
—Tengo tiempo antes de mi cita —señaló Eriol.  
— ¿Os gustaría desayunar?  
—Me encantaría. —Él se volvió hacia el mayordomo— Baxter, sírvenos café en el salón.  
—Yo quiero té y un jarrón para las flores —le dijo Tomoyo. De la mesa del vestíbulo alzó una servilleta atada con una cinta azul.  
Seguidos de Winston_, _los dos subieron al salón. En un momento ella lo espió y lo descubrió espiándola.  
_—_Winston_, _echado —ordenó Eriol al entrar en la estancia.  
El perro lobo se acurrucó como una bola delante de la chimenea. Tomoyo se sentó en el sofá y Eriol ocupó un sitio cerca. Sabía que debería decirle que se sentara en el sillón, pero el hecho de que le brindara una respuesta sincera la había vuelto más tolerante con su osadía.  
— ¿Qué tenéis ahí? —indagó él, bajando la vista a la servilleta.

—Sol francés y caprichos exóticos —repuso Tomoyo, pasándosela, Eriol desató la cinta y escrutó el interior. Sonrió al ver delicias turcas y turrón.  
— ¿He de dar por hecho que algo os perturbó anoche?  
—Me cansé de escribir en el diario pero seguía inquieta —reconoció— Sabéis que cocinar me relaja.  
—Decidme dónde aprendisteis a preparar delicias turcas —pidió.  
—Obtuve la receta del libro de cocina de la señora Eliza Acton — replicó— La señora Acton vivió en Francia un tiempo y recogió recetas exóticas de todo el Mediterráneo durante su estancia allí.  
— ¿La señora Acton es una amiga de Starlight?  
—La señora Acton publicó sus recetas en un libro —rió Tomoyo— Me encanta un desafió en la cocina.  
—Princesa, sois única —sonrió— Veo ahí el ajedrez de mi tío. ¿Qué os parece una partida?  
Baxter eligió ese momento para entrar en la estancia. Portaba los servicios de café y té mientras Forbes llevaba una fuente con bollos dulces y mantequilla y el jarrón para las flores.  
—Nos serviremos nosotros —Eriol despidió a los hombres, quienes se marcharon de inmediato— Decidme, Condesa, ¿habríais ido a recorrer la Torre a solas conmigo? —preguntó mientras le servía té y le pasaba la taza.  
—En realidad no sabía qué iba a hacer hasta que hubiera llegado el momento.  
—Apostaría mi último chelín a que lo habríais cancelado —opinó él.  
— ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro?  
—Los únicos riesgos que corréis están en la cocina —sonrió él.  
—Tengo mis momentos de rebeldía —contradijo Tomoyo— ¿Sabéis?, si no dierais órdenes como si fuerais un príncipe, estaría más relajada. (XD)  
—Quizá _soy _un príncipe —replicó Eriol— De incógnito, desde luego.  
—Los hombres que se creen príncipes pasan sus vacaciones en el hospital de Bedlam —informó ella.  
Eriol soltó una carcajada.  
—Os gustaría encerrarme, ¿verdad? —Se reclinó en el sofá, pasó el brazo por el respaldo y lo dejó allí.  
Con una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él y dijo.  
—Si insistís en ser un príncipe, entonces deberé revelaros mi verdadera identidad.

¿Y cuál es?

— Soy lady Godiva.  
Volvió a repetir la carcajada.

—Princesa, si no tenéis cuidado, os encontraréis compartiendo una habitación conmigo en Bedlam.  
—Eso sería insoportable —sonrió con desenvoltura— Imaginaos una vida entera recibiendo órdenes de un falso príncipe. Eso basta para que desee la horca.  
— ¿Qué haríais si despertarais una mañana para descubrir que el hombre con el que os habíais casado era un príncipe? —preguntó con expresión súbitamente seria.  
Tomoyo perdió la sonrisa. Lo miró confundida. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Hablaba con sinceridad? Era demasiado absurdo incluso para tomarlo en consideración. En realidad, ¿qué sabía sobre su vida, en particular sus orígenes?  
— ¿Jugamos al ajedrez? —preguntó Eriol, cambiando de tema antes de que pudiera interrogarlo.  
— ¿Cómo puede llegar a ser interesante el ajedrez? —inquirió ella, desterrando todo pensamiento perturbador de la mente.  
—Haremos una pequeña apuesta sobre el resultado —sugirió él.  
—No soy una mujer que apueste.  
—No hace falta que sea dinero. El ganador recibe un favor del otro.  
— ¿Qué clase de favor? —se mostró suspicaz.  
—Si yo gano, os daré un beso —manifestó manteniendo la expresión seria— Si ganáis vos, me daréis un beso.  
—Que me beséis no es un favor —mintió, apartando la vista— Además, yo no quiero besaros.  
—Tenéis miedo —provocó.  
—No le temo a nada —informó, encrespándose.  
—Demostradlo —desafió Eriol.  
El guante estaba arrojado y Tomoyo no podía soslayarlo.  
—Cerrad los ojos —dijo. Cuando él obedeció, se acercó y le plantó un beso casto en la mejilla.  
— ¿Llamáis beso a eso?  
— ¿No os gustó?  
—Princesa, un beso debería rebosar de emoción silenciosa. Aproximaos y rodeadme el cuello con las manos.  
—No, creo que no —se negó, desviando la vista al extremo del salón. Si lo miraba a los ojos se debilitaría su decisión de resistir.  
—Dijisteis que no teníais miedo —le recordó él.

—Los criados podrían interrumpirnos —replicó— Entonces se lo contarían a sus amigos, quienes, a su vez, se lo dirían...  
—Echarme mis propias palabras a la cara es groseramente injusto —sonrió Eriol— Además, todo el mundo espera que las parejas prometidas se besen.  
—Muy poca gente está al corriente de nuestro compromiso —indicó ella.  
_—Cobarde _—afirmó mirándola fijamente.  
A pesar de su incertidumbre, Tomoyo se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.  
— ¿Y ahora qué? —susurró, excitada por su aroma masculino.  
—Cerrad los ojos y tocad mis labios con los vuestros —instruyó.  
— ¿Eso es todo? —sondeó tras obedecer.  
—No, princesa, no es todo —le rodeó el talle con los brazos. Capturó su boca al tiempo que con la lengua la incitaba a separar los labios Tomoyo se sintió caliente y fría a la vez— Oléis a rosas —susurró Eriol sobre su boca.  
El gruñido de Winstonlos devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta, donde el tío Charles se hallaba en compañía de otro caballero.  
Tomoyo se ruborizó avergonzada por haber sido descubierta besando al Marqués.  
—Príncipe Adolfo —murmuró Eriol, haciendo que ella se sintiera aún peor.  
Tuvo ganas de desmayarse para escapar del bochorno. El Príncipe no podría haber elegido un momento más ignominioso para aparecer. Sin duda la consideraría una casquivana.  
Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron del sofá. Juntos cruzaron la estancia para saludar a los dos caballeros.  
—Qué hermosa se te ve hoy —comentó el tío Charles, haciendo que se ruborizara aún más. Se volvió hacia su amigo y dijo— Príncipe Adolfo, permitid que os presente a Tomoyo Daidouji, condesa de Starlight.  
Ella hizo una reverencia.  
—Es un honor conoceros, Alteza Real.  
—Gracias, pequeña —replicó el Príncipe— El placer es mío. Mío... mío... mío.  
Desconcertada por su extraña conducta, Tomoyo miró a Eriol, que sonreía.

Eriol estrechó la mano del Príncipe y sugirió.  
— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos ahí?  
Eriol y Tomoyo retomaron sus asientos en el sofá. El tío Charles y el príncipe Adolfo se sentaron en los sillones de enfrente.  
— ¿Y quién es este sujeto tan grande? —preguntó el príncipe Adolfo con la vista clavada en el perro lobo.  
—Mi perro, Winston—respondió ella.  
—Me recuerda a _Tiny _—dijo Adolfo.  
—Yo comenté lo mismo el primer día que lo vi —sonrió el tío Charles.  
—Consideré que debía daros a vuestra hermana y a vos mis condolencias —le dijo Adolfo a Tomoyo—. Me entristeció la muerte de vuestro padre.  
—Gracias, señor. Vuestras palabras me consuelan.  
—Sakura y nuestras tías todavía siguen en sus aposentos —expuso Eriol—Podemos mandar a buscarla.  
—No, no la molestes —replicó el Príncipe—. Me habré marchado para cuando baje, si es como la mayoría de las damas. Damas... damas... damas. Cuánto pueden demorarse.  
—Mi hermana se sentirá decepcionada de no haberos visto —exteriorizó Tomoyo.  
—El Príncipe conocerá a Sakura en vuestra presentación en sociedad —dijo el tío Charles.  
—Quiero que mi primer baile sea contigo y el segundo con tu hermana —afirmó Adolfo.  
—Me honráis con vuestra petición —dijo Tomoyo. Titubeó un momento y añadió—. Alteza Real, debo preguntaros una cosa.  
—Adelante. —Adolfo le ofreció una sonrisa afable.  
—Como sabéis, Harold Daidouji nos adoptó a mi hermana y a mí—comenzó ella—. ¿Sabéis de dónde venimos? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quiénes fueron nuestros padres de verdad?  
—Has formulado dos preguntas, no una —la corrigió él, y luego se puso serio. Desvió la vista al responder— No sé quiénes fueron vuestros padres de verdad.  
Tomoyo percibió que el Príncipe no se mostraba del todo sincero. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Una no llamaba mentiroso a un Príncipe.  
—Te trae buenas noticias —intervino el tío Charles.  
—Madame Amathist es una buena amiga mía y, como un favor, ha aceptado cantar en vuestra presentación en sociedad —informó Adolfo—. Amathist nunca antes ha actuado en una fiesta privada. Creo que la sociedad se peleará por recibir invitaciones para vuestro baile. Tú y tu hermana seréis un éxito social.

—Desde luego, ya conocéis a mi sobrino —continuó el tío Charles.

—Jamás oí hablar de ella —reconoció Tomoyo—. ¿Amathist es cantante?  
—Pequeña, es la cantante de ópera más afamada de Europa _—afirmó _Adolfo— Es tan famosa que solo necesita un nombre. Más o menos como la realeza.  
—Gracias por ayudamos a mi hermana y a mí a entrar en sociedad —sonrió ella.  
—De nada. —El Príncipe se levantó—. Realmente debo irme... irme... irme —el tío Charles se incorporó con Adolfo—. Asegúrate de que Nakuru se entere de nuestra breve visita.  
—Gracias por venir —dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.  
—No te incorpores —ordenó Adolfo— Seguid como estabais. Estabais... estabais.  
Los dos caballeros mayores cruzaron el salón, Tomoyo miró a Eriol, quien exhibía una expresión sombría.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
—Nada —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa— Ha llegado la hora de ir a mis citas.  
Sin advertencia, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego giró en redondo y abandonó el salón.  
Tomoyo decidió que también el Marqués mentía. Algo iba decididamente mal, o no habría tenido esa expresión. Si se equivocaba, estaba dispuesta a comer una porción de su tarta de cicuta

_**Notas:**__ Hola me da gusto saludarlos, realmente no planeaba actualizar el día de hoy sino mas bien hasta como el martes, pero viendo que son varias las personas que se mantienen muy al pendiente del fic, me propuse actualizar mas rápido y hacer un capi mas largo de lo normal._

_En ese capitulo, se hablaron de varias cosas interesantes, datos para el futuro tal vez la mayoría los relacionara rápido y sacara conclusiones, pero recuerden, nada esta escrito en piedra todo puede cambiar jeje, y como ultimo comentario quiero dejar un punto claro, ya que a mi me gusta mucho el tema de la aristocracia pero para que no lo cepa los títulos nobles, van en este orden de jerarquía, La familia real (rey, reina, príncipes,) Duque, Márquez, Conde, Vizconde, Baron y por ultimo algún el titulo lord, peor sin titulo noble (como caballeros guerreros, o distinguidos por algo)._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review y/o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, yo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, siempre animada por sus comentarios, los cuales agradezco mucho, cualquier duda no duden en preguntar y yo se las responderé, así mismo estoy interesada por ver que opinan de las situaciones que van suscitándose, bueno por el momento es todo, me encuentro muy atareada con tareas sniff sniff, deséenme suerte _

_Cuídense mucho y nos estaremos viendo pronto_

_Su amiga Estelanna/Yamitzuki_


End file.
